Two bodies collide Brathan
by CheerCaptainDavis
Summary: Brooke finds out Lucas kissed Peyton and blames Nathan, Peyton's boyfriend for it. They make an arrangement. Will they get back to their exs? Or will they find their way together?
1. How it all started

She still couldn't believe it. She was sitting there at the bar and wanted to smash every guys face. The bartender just served her tequila and refused to take her money. "You've been taken care of" he says and points to someone at the bar. Brooke now gets really pissed. What's wrong with the guys in here, don't they see her red eyes from crying or the angry look on her face? "Screw you" she says as she feels a hot breath on her shoulder. "I'd rather screw you" a familiar voice tells her. "Nathan?" she wonders as she turns around to face him. "Nice to see you here" he smirks at her "So you finally found out?" he leans against the bar and his leg touches hers. "Yep" she says bitterly and shots her tequila just to order 2 more.

She is so pissed at her boyfriend; well let's rephrase that, her EX-boyfriend and her EX-best friend. She can't believe they sneaked behind her back. She takes another shot and looks at Nathan who drinks with her. All the anger in her and his blue eyes, too familiar to those of Lucas, make her burst out.

"Why couldn't you just please your damn girlfriend? Why did you had to push her away all the time?" she yells at him and hammers her hand against his chest.

"Oh it's my fault, isn't it? Maybe you couldn't please your little prince?" Nathan chocks back at her. She feels her body tremble out of anger and she feels her nails dig into Nathan's muscles: "Oh I did please him big times, you can't even imagine my ability in your wettest dreams Nathan Scott" she whispers in a husky voice of hers and let go of him. "Maybe you just weren't Scott enough, for our little Blondie bitch" she adds while letting her hand slip down his body and then stops at his belt. Brooke takes her hand away and orders some other drinks, trying not to blame herself for what happened with both her broody friends. Nathan surely can be an asshole, she thinks, especially for blaming her now, she is almost sure, that Nate was not better in bed than Lucas was. But she was surer that Lucas could bond with any girl on emotional level, which his brother never could or would. While Brooke was ordering some "Sex on the Beach", Nathans body trembled with jealousy and anger. How dare she compare him with his little brother, he was the king. Peyton said it herself that no one could possibly please her more than he could. His ego was damaged by Brooke's words more than by Peyton's actions. With Peyton he could find some excuses, like the puppy look on Lucas' face added with her bad taste and twisted soul. This he could live with. But being accused to suck in bed, this he couldn't take. He didn't know why he wanted to prove the Cheer captain wrong, all he knew that his hand was slowly placed on Brookes tight and was moving millimeter by millimeter under her skirt.

She could feel the warmth of his hand and the shivers she got from the movement of his fingers she trembled again that evening but now more from lust than anything else. She glared at him and saw the smirk on his face while he moved closer. His head was on her shoulder now, and his warm breath was tickling against her ear: "Prove me wrong, B. Davis" he mutters, while she rubs her hand up and down his back. She gets up and walks past him, only to whisper "10 Minutes. Your Car."

He watched every move of her hips, while she walked outside and couldn't believe how his brother could be such a jerk, for letting this femme fatale go. He checked his wallet for a condom and paid the bill. Then he stormed out and followed her. She was standing there in her jeans miniskirt and a red top, waiting for him. He needed to prove himself and her that he had nothing to do with the whole rectangle that they were caught up in. He smashed her against the car and started to kiss her, when she pushed him away. "It's about you fucking me, not you getting attached" she whispers in his ear and licked his earlap. All he can do now is smile brightly, that's the B. Davis he could remember. "Let us drive away first" she suggests, while watching some guys crowding in front of the bar, and hears some yell: "Go Nate".

He gets in the drives seat and she is beside him, they drive to his dad's beach house. Nathan knows that it is empty now, because well his parent's are giving their marriage another try, and he never was so thankful for that. Brooke turns to him and she is sure that he might prove her wrong, his body is freaking hot and she heard the rumors about his abilities from the half of her squad, so now she hopes he can live up to them.

"We need more rules" she decides to breath out. Nathan knows that nothing good can come from this, but nevertheless her whispers drives him insane so all he can do is nod. "No kissing, no love, just pure sex" she says and by the way she pronounces the last word he needs to speed up. Damn that girl makes him want to be all over her. She smiles as she sees the effect she has on him. "Wouldn't think of anything else with you B." he smirks and puts his hand on her leg and wanders again under her skirt. "Dirty girl" he grins as he notices that she wasn't wearing underwear "I thought you wanted all the guys to fuck themselves, not you". She laughs out loud. Actually this was her plan she just wanted to make them hot before she left them all by themselves. But the way his fingers were reaching her sensible spots now, she was glad about that choice. He was so turn on by her that he needed to get her started right now right in his car. He teased her with his fingers playfully touching her until she let out moans and then pushing his fingers back. With every of her moans and uneven breaths he got harder and harder. He couldn't even concentrate on the road anymore. "Hey Scott, you really turned on so easily?" she grins and runs her hands trough his hair. All he can do now is smirking. Focus Nate. He sees the nearby forest and turns the car to drive there. He can't hold it back any longer. And if he just let himself pop than Brooke would never let it go. He stops and grins brightly at her. "Oh you can't wait can you?" she teases him with her husky voice. "Come on Nate admit it, Peyton could have never driven you that crazy" she whispers in his ears now. He bites his lower lip and pushes his finger back into her and her head falls back in pleasure as she moans. "Did Lucas ever make you that willing?" he grins now "Come on B., tell me how much you want me to fuck you to Nevada? And how you know I will be better than your loser?" he teases her with her finger she can't form a thought in her head. "Uhmm…" is all she can say. "Come on Brooke say it!" he orders pulling his finger back and causing her to bite her lip now. "Nate, come on" she forces out. "Nah" he says pulling his hand away from her skirt. "Okay okay, I WANT you NOW" she screams out as his hand gets back to please her. She moans louder and louder, so that he is ready to pop again, he pulls his hand back to open his jeans and his underwear. Brooke pushes his seat back and climbs on top of him. "Come on how much you want me now?" she teases him she is inches away from his bulb. "I need you girl, I have to have you on top of me" he breaths out as he sits her down and enters her. He pushes her up and down on him and causes her body to tremble several times. She digs her nails in his shoulders and pulls her head back, as he releases into her. She collapses on him and smiles with pleasure as does he.

"That was…"she starts but her breath is still uneven.

"Awesome" he ends up her thought, now that the blood actually reaches his head.

She smiles and hops back on her seat and he puts his jeans back on.

"You are better" he wants to say than Peyton, but he can't before she tells him how awesome he was "than some" he decides to say instead.

"And you are, some great material Scott" she grins knowing exactly she had been better than Peyton, because she heard him moan her name over and over again.

"Better than your Scott" he mutters and she laughs, than she nods.

"Well you are way better than P" he grins proudly now. They drive again and Brooke opens the window to feel the cold air on her skin. Somehow the thoughts of Lucas find their way back in her head. "You want me to drive you home?" Nathan asks.

"I thought more about your place" she forces a grin "But if you are tiered I understand" she teases him.

"Never" the basketball player tells her and stops in front of the beach house "I hoped you would say that" he states.

****

Next morning Brooke wakes up next to him. She dresses fast and leaves him a note, before calling Rachel to pick her up.

Rachel sits in her car driving Brooke back to their place and waits for Brooke to explain all that happened. Brooke plays nervously with her hair.

"I…" she starts and stops again.

"Oh whore come on, you've been quiet for about 10 minutes, so you screwed little Scott, who cares?" Rachel finally says. Brooke looks up at her.

"Well…" she doesn't know what to say.

"Older Scotty made some mistake I guess? He been calling all night and all morning, so you freaked, hopped in bed with 23 and got lucky. Am I close?"

Brooke nods and looks at Rachel, she knows her all too well. "He kissed Peyton" she mutters. "Nathan kissed Peyton? So what jealous much?" Rachel teases. "No, Lucas!" Brooke gets out with to much force and Rachel hits the breaks. "Should I beat her skinny ass?" she wonders and Brooke smiles "No that's what I' am about to do". Brooke checks her cell and finds that she had 10 missed calls and 3 messages. Lucas called her 8 times, and her childhood friend tried it twice.

"_Hey Brooke, I'm sorry, please pick up my calls Luke"_ she erases the message and opens his second one _"Pretty girl, please give me a chance to explain"_, she closes the message and opens the third _"B. please let us explain"_ Peyton has to be kidding her. Rachel looks at Brooke. "Luke?"

"Yep" Brooke says and looks at her friend "Thanks"

"Anytime"

Her cell rings again and she opens the new message annoyed just to find out, that it's Nate: _"Anytime. Got u. Never slips my mouth"_, she grins. He found the note.

Nathan got up with a post-it on his cheek, as he read it it only said: "Thanks for u know what. If you tell anyone you are dead". He smiled at the piece of paper and made himself some breakfast. He had Brooke Davis in his bed. Who cared if Peyton cheated on him, he got revenge. He got revenge several times yesterday. He still was shocked, that he and Brooke never hooked up before. She was amazing, her smell, her body heat and her curves. He felt somehow lucky right now. But the thought of being cheated on came back. He sat down and started to play X-Box to let his mind rest for a couple of hours. His earlier distraction was way better he had to admit, but still it eased the thoughts in his head.

*****

It was Monday she didn't talk with neither Scott brother. She was just happy to get to cheer practice, which she moved forward an hour before the actually basketball practice. Still she felt nervous. She didn't know whom she was afraid to see: Peyton, she couldn't avoid her and it killed Brooke. Lucas? Well why would he be here anyway, she didn't take any of his calls, that must have been a clear message. And Nathan… Well he knew this was just a hook-up. She tried to talk some sense into herself as the door opened and someone walked in the changing room, her heart started to beat heavily and she was afraid to turn around. A body leaned to the locker beside her and she could feel the smile.

"Hey tigger" he greeted her.

"Hey 23" she muttered and finally faced him.

He had his dirty smirk on his face. She couldn't resist but talk back.

"Don't flatter yourself to much"

"Oh come on B. can't a friend just look how you are?" he grins.

"Fine, let's play your game" she muttered with a husky low voice of hers "I'm good and you?"

He shivered and but moved even closer "Good. But I had a nice Saturday. Nice evening wasn't it?" he smiled at her.

"Maybe" she teased him back.

"Any chance we could repeat it?"

She felt so out of her normal life with him, her heart stopped hurting for seconds at least.

"Okay maybe soon?" he smiled as the door opened again and Brooke jumped away from him and looked for the door and saw Lucas march in. As she turned back to talk to Nathan or at least ask him to leave he was gone already. No wonder Nathan was out of sight, he was cheated by his girlfriend with his brother.

"Brooke" Lucas said insecure, he was glad to find her there.

"I'm busy" she turned around to get her pom poms.

"I never wanted to hurt you, I'm sorry" he said moving closer but still feets away from her.

"Yeah sorry you got caught" she stated and walked past him.

"Brooke" he got hold of her wrist.

"Leave me alone, did your precious Peyton lose interest in you?" Brooke said bitter and cold, but she felt a guilty voice in her head. God she was not better than them, she just slept with Nathan.

"Brooke, it was a mistake okay?" he pleaded, but she just pushed him away and left. Tears were filling up in her eyes.

The moment she found out about them was just replaying itself in her head. She just brought an old exemplar of Steinbeck's novels and naturally wanted to give it to her loving boyfriend. But as she knocked on his door, Karen told her he was gone and would be back soon. So she has spent an hour talking with his mum about Italy and drinking some hot chocolate while waiting for him. Finally she decided to put the book on his bed with a note. In his room his laptop was on and she couldn't miss the scene. He was sitting on Peyton's bed, she beside him and they just shared a kiss. She let the book fall and ran out tears in her eyes. Lucas found the book and called her. She just screamed at him and told him, that she knew about him sneaking around with her former best friend. That's when his calls started and she ended up in a bar.

Just as she walked out Peyton reached her. Karma defiantly was a bitch. Just like her former friend was.

"B. Davis wait" Peyton tried to run after her.

"Why? Do you need to see how you broke my heart? Do you really?"

"It was just a kiss"

"Peyton a kiss is a kiss, not just, that's all connected with feeling. With emotions and true feelings. You know it could be just sex" she said it because of this damn guilty feeling in her stomach. "Sex doesn't have to be all about feelings. It could just be it: two bodies collide". She just saw a flash back. Nathan collides into her. Their body heat and their moans, his soft whispers of pleasure. She shook her head and walked away. "No practice today" she screamed and tears started falling down her cheeks as she ran into Rachel. She was immediately in a hug and Rachel brought her to her car.

"Cookie Dough?" she wondered, as Brooke nodded and sit down beside her.

"They, I can't believe it" she said in her tearful voice as they sat down on the couch and Rachel even brought her the purple monkey. Rachel had listen to her friend for a while and knew that all Brooke needed right now was a little distraction from the current events.

"We go shopping today, okay?" Rachel wondered and Brooke again was thankful to have that bitch as her friend.

"Yeah okay" she tried to smile, but it didn't last too long, she just pulled out her cell and typed a message _"U Mall! 20 minutes in the elevator if u will get lucky" _she texted and tried to stop the numb feeling she just got from the two people that betrayed her.


	2. Damaged?

Rachel was trying on her third dress, when Brooke finally got her answer.

"_Am here"_ she grinned brightly and got her purse. She was about to leave as she remembered the need for an excuse for her redheaded friend. "I'll be right back, I need to find the bathroom" she grinned as an "Ok" came from the cabin.

She walked out of the boutique and Nathan was standing there leaning against another building. She looked at him surprised and he just grinned at her swinging a Victoria Secret bag.

"Just thought you might need some underwear" he grinned.

She grabbed the bag and smiled "Well thank you very much but I have underwear" she looked inside and was surprised to see that Nathan guessed her size perfectly.

"Elevator" she ordered and walked past him.

As they were in the elevator she pressed the stop button and the alarm went on, but she didn't care because finally she could feel him again. His body hot against her body and her and his moans becoming a melody together. She was pressed against the wall, her underwear down and Nathan leaning into her. The cold walls were a contrast to Nathan's heat. She screamed in pleasure, as Nathan released in her. As they finally were done she presses the button again and the elevator started to move again, while they dressed. She puts her loosen hair behind her ear and smirks.

"Can we loosen some rules?" Nate asks her while moving closer and grabs her by her hips.

"No" she decides without even let him propose any changes.

"Oh come on B." he tries to convince her and kisses her neck, when she pushes him away.

"We certainly aren't going to change the kissing rule" she says angry.

"Just two bodies collide" he quoted her "Got it" he says and slaps her ass.

"And no emotional talking, nothing to get attached, alright" she says again to make herself clear.

"Alright, alright" her boytoy answers "You ain't over him, that's okay"

She glares at him angrily.

"Oh sorry" he says and the door opens. Three policemen are watching them.

"Are you okay?" they wonder.

"Yes" Brooke says and smiles back at Nathan.

"Perfect" he grins and walks away as he sees Rachel coming nearer.

"Brooke you been caught in the elevator?"

"Yeah, kinda" she mutters.

"Oh you've been to Victoria Secret already without me?" Rachel moans and takes away Brookes bag. Oh that damn thing is a nice alibi, Brooke thinks as Rachel goes through her back.

"Are you thinking about getting Lucas back? Or is it for some new guy?" she wonders while looking at the red French lingerie.

"Ehm" Brooke coughs "You know me" she grins and takes the bag away "Why one guy?"

Nathan can't help but hear the last part of their conversation, and somehow he feels jealous. He can't help it.

Just as he is about to message Brooke he runs into Haley. "Hey Nathan" he hears her shy voice.

"Hey tutor girl" he smiles. She has that ugly poncho on and a milkshake in her hand he just wonders what it was that fascinated him about her.

"Heard about Peyton, I'm sorry" she says and offers a nice smile.

He smiles back "Well old P. Sawyer. Don't sweat it. How's Jake?" he wonders about the new boyfriend of his tutor. Who would have guessed that his try to mess with Lucas by seeing Haley, would have the wanted effect on Jake. He remembers how Jake started a fight with him, after he joked about using Haley to ease the pressure. Now they both seemed happy. Haley had that mum thing going with Jenny, which made him feel less guilty about using her.

"Jake is great and so is Jenny" she smiled as Lucas reached her.

"Hey Nate, I was trying to..." Lucas starts but Nathan just looks him down.

"Save your breath man, I mean I know Peyton and I, we are us, you know, but you want me to act like your brother and you screw my girlfriend in the meantime!" Nathan yells at him and pushes him away "Did you even think about Brooke, or me?" he walks closer to his older brother again. It's a welcome way to get a bit of his anger out. His brother is tough and he started to like him. Weird enough, he likes him for what he did somehow, because he has his benefits out of the situation.

Lucas backs off "Nate I'm sorry".

Nathan just walks past him "Bet you are" he mutters and walks away. _"Other guys"_ repeats in his head over and over again until he decided to let his whole anger out on the court. He needed to shoot some hoops. Still with every shot he could hear her voice or her moans. Until he just can't concentrate anymore and gives up. In this moment he hears heels behind him. He is afraid that his mind is playing tricks on him, so he refuses to turn around, no matter how much he wants to. Peyton's voice destroys his hopes and wishes: "Hey" she says in her painful voice, that he knows too well.

"You don't need to explain anything" he says hard and cold without turning around.

"I think I do, it just happened Nathan, it was only a kiss, harmless kiss" she tries to explain and walks step by step closer.

"_And I slept with Brooke! Still think that is meaningless"_ he wants to yell at her, but he can't he just isn't able to say it, because he knows they had a deal. So instead he just stands there and finally decides to turn around.

"I don't care Peyton, it's not like I don't have other options" he grins at her, his sadistic smile does the trick, the blonde girl in front of him is hurt now. "Just pack your emo stuff and get the hell out of my life" he says without any emotions and shoots some other hoops, while waiting for his former girlfriend to walk upstairs and do as she is told. Nathan never was in love with Peyton, so much he knows himself, but he is nevertheless hurt by her actions. His ego suffers under the circumstances and he hates her for that. He is angry at her, and at Lucas, but his heart aches more about the sentence that Brooke said earlier.

"Hey handsome" he hears her husky voice "got your mail" she smiles.

"Peyton" he says while turning around.

"Oh you are killing me now" Brooke grins at him.

"No she is here" he says nodding to his room.

"Oh" is the only thing Brooke can get out.

"It's not what you think" Nathan tries to explain.

"It never is" she grins fakery "It's always worse"

"She packs her stuff" he adds anyway.

"Sure" the brunette girl in front of him mutters and wants to go away.

"Seeing the other guy now" Nathan says bitterly and misses a shot. In his whole life he never missed a free throw and now he starts?!

Brooke just turns around unable to speak.

"Got all I could find, thanks for breaking my NOFX CD" Peyton says into the silence.

"Well at least he didn't break your heart" Brooke bitches at the curly blonde.

"Brooke" Peyton notices surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Not that it is any of your business" Brooke breaths out "I wanted to check on your former boyfriend, to see if he is avoiding you as well, he tries as I see"

"Okay maybe one day you will forgive me, but until that day I hope you know, that I am still your friend, even if you are not mine" Peyton says before leaving.

All the guilt that Brooke suppressed is coming back and hits her right into her face.

"Damn Nathan what did we do?" she says and sits down on the stairs in front of him, he joins her.

"We…" he starts but doesn't know how to end.

"We cheated, we slept with each other" Brooke ends.

"Yeah" he agrees "But it was just pure sex" he reminds her.

"Sure" she mutters trying to persuade herself more than him.

"Two bodies collide" he quotes again.

"Are you everywhere?" Brooke asks pissed now.

"Hey it's not my fault" he tries to defend himself.

"Oh yeah you think? I mean you were there obviously when I told Rachel about seeing other guys as well, weren't you?" she says and gets up.

"I need to go Nathan, I…" Brooke doesn't know what to say.

"Don't" he says and grabs her wrist.

"Nate, you are …I mean you just get me to the point where I stop feeling used by Luke, but I was and you were played by Peyton" she explains "and there is nothing we can do about it"

"Maybe I need the distraction B.? Maybe I just need to get my head away from all this drama, we are good in what we do" he pulls her closer.

"I can make you forget stuff and so do you, just let me forget the world sometimes with you"

Brooke nods slowly feeling his touch, smelling his scent and remembering the last time in the elevator. She shivers.

"Alright you have yourself a deal. Anytime you need to get away from the pain and from the world I will be here for you and same rules apply to you. But no jealousy, no feelings and no kisses" she reminds him on her former rules.

"Okay" he grins "no kisses on the mouth though, alright?" he smirks.

Brooke takes a deep breath and wants to refuse, but he starts to kiss her shoulder and her neck playing with his tongue on her skin and she gets goose bumps.

"Alright Scott" she breaths out "I need to go though".

"What? Why?" he is confused.

"I said Ray I meet her in a restaurant in 10 minutes" Brooke says while getting up.

"You really thought after my text we be done here in 15 minutes? Really B.?" he grins at her.

"Well as if you could last longer" she jokes, obviously she does, and she knew it better than that. Still she walked away and Nathan kept shooting some hoops. Yeah his life surely changed in the last 2 days. Peyton was the one to apologize and Brooke was the one to ease the pressure. Life was good to Nathan Scott.

****

Her cell rang for the 5th time since she got there he was all over her as it rang again.

"Oh come on" he breathed out against her skin.

"Sorry" she moaned and threw her cell away.

His hand was sliding down her hip. He teased her with his fingers down her sensitive spot just driving her insane, while he kissed her belly and wandered his way to her neck. Then finally she could feel him thrust into her. Hard. Fast. She feels her head hit against the pillow and screaming in pleasure. He is lost in her scent and her touch her fingers slide down his back and playing with his hair. Their breaths get heavier and they finally reach their climax.

Her cell rings again as Nathan rolls off her.

She felt asleep soon. They never cuddled so he and her never felt guilty for just sleep afterwards. He closed his eyes as well. Just after some moments he opened them again to find her head on his shoulder. She was still asleep; otherwise this gesture would never have happened. Nathan smiled at her pleased face her dimples that showed while she smiled in her sleep and put an arm around her. He as well felt asleep beside her now. When her cell rang again she opened her eyes just to find her in his arms and with her head on his chest. A smile left her mouth before she realizes that she gets attached. That's when she panics and gets her clothes. Nathan opens his eyes.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" he wonders.

She checks her messages and finds a good excuse.

"Party at Bevin's! She was the one calling me like crazy" she says while she dresses.

"Can I come along?" Nate asks.

"Sure Dim is coming anyway" she mutters.

"See you there hot stuff" he teases, but she can only smile weakly at this.

"Brooke what is wrong with you?" he wonders again.

"We getting too loose on the rules Nate" she just says in her red dress that he loves on her.

"So?" he regrets this little word by the moment he lets it out.

"No ", she says in her bitchy voice "No" she gives him a fierce look.

"Sorry" Nathan rolls his eyes and rolls out of bed to dress as well.

They are all silent in his room, where they spend the last week over and over again.

"So we won't do anything you don't want to" Nathan tries to smooth her.

"Thanks, that's why we go to this party now" Brooke says and walks over to him and sits down on his lap her face in his.

"Maybe some gathering will help us get over this" she mutters in her husky voice.

Nathan runs his hand up and down her curves and nods "Alright".

That's when she jumps up and grins at him.

"See you later" she says and drives away.

Nathan falls back in bed and slides the spot where Brooke was up and down with his hand.

****

It's loud in the house that Brooke enters in her lilac top and miniskirt.

"Hey bitch" she hears a familiar voice.

"Hey whore" she grins and sees the redhead.

"So you were playing ten minutes in the elevator again?" Rachel laughs.

"Well it was more than ten minutes but actually yeah" she smiles at her friend that offers her a red cup with beer.

"B. I think you are getting attached" the redhead says in a by the way kind of voice.

"No we just talked it trough" Brooke explains, knowing how close she is to the lie.

"See you talked, that's part of the problem I would say" Rachel tries to convince her but her brunette friend only shakes her head "No that's not"

"Old Scottie Boy, on 12 o'clock" Rachel mutters and Brooke turns around.

"Well well" she mutters at Luke.

"I knew I would find you here" he says and tries to look confident.

"You were right, and now I will leave you here standing all by yourself" Brooke wants to leave but Lucas puts himself in the way.

"No Brooke, I call you at least 10 time a day, sometimes you pick up and yell at me, which I completely deserve, than you cry sometimes and it kills me, and other times you just laugh into my phone" he says and she notices his red eyes, rather from the lack of sleep than tears.

"So?" she looks at him.

"I still will call you! As long as you pick up. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. And one day you will see it too" he says and leans forward "You know I am"

At this moment he lets her pass. She just wants to scream and cry she wants to yell. Her stomach tightens and she can't help but look back at him to notice a small smile escape his lips as he notices her glare. She needs a distraction now and she didn't see Nathan yet. So she sees the blonde guy, whose name she forgot but she knows she already made out with him so she walks over and turns around to make sure Lucas is watching she leans forwards.

"Hey handsome" she grins against his ear.

"Hey Brooke" the blonde guy smiles back and she leans closer and starts to kiss him wildly.

Lucas feels the pain reaching his heart. He can't watch this. Neither can Nathan. _"Other guys"_ he remembers and pushes his fist against the door frame. Lucas tries to walk past him, that's when he can't control himself and punches that little bookworm against the wall. He punches his face and they get in a big fight. Tim and Jake try to get them apart as Brooke looks up. Nathan looks disgust by her look and Lucas looks heartbroken. They both leave different ways. She looks at the guy beside her. "Sorry handsome" she says and walks outside to sit down. She sees Nathan in front of his car and how he sits down and Lucas walking to his truck. Brooke wanted this, right? I mean to repay Lucas for his action. And Nathan should know better than this. Playing the jealous boyfriend? Not the best role for him.

Obviously not. Ashley walks up to his truck and sits down beside him in the passenger seat.

Brooke can't deny the aching it causes. She watches Lucas leave and walks towards Nathan's truck. She knocks on the window and sees him kiss Ashley with his hands all over her. He stops to look at her and pushes Ashley shortly away to walk out.

"What's wrong B.?" he asks bitterly.

"Quite a stunt you pulled in there" she states coldly.

"You should see the stunt I will pull in there" he says in a hard tone.

"Great" Brooke's face hardens.

"I thought so" he fights back.

She just shakes her head and walks away.

"Finally you are back" Ashley breaths out and moves closer to him.

"Enough Ash" he pushes her away "I'm not in the mood anymore"

"Oh come on Nate, you are always in the mood" she tries to persuade him and leans closer.

"Yeah with girls that turn me on, I am. But you don't do the trick to me Ashley. It's so been there done that" he says in a hurt voice himself and she slams the door shut already.

"You are such a jerk" she yells and walks back to the party.

"Yeah" Nate mutters more to himself now.

Nathan sights and just starts the motor of his car. He doesn't want to go to that party anymore. He just hit his brother for…as much as he wishes it would have been Peyton, it was because of Brooke. He drove home and lay down on his bed trying to tune the thoughts out. He got up with a scream and went to the sports room to pump some weights.

She was sitting on the couch eating cake and watching a boring documentation in the background. Yeah she felt kind of pathetic there, but she felt miserable. Nathan was probably having great time with Ashley and Lucas will just be hitting on Peyton again. Life seemed so damn complicated right now.

"Hey Bitch why you left?" Rachel wonders and sees Brooke on the couch with a cake "Put down the spoon you have too much to live for" she jokes, but then sees tears in her friends eyes, that's when she sits down and hugs Brooke.

"Lucas? Or Nathan?" she wonders.

"Both! None" Brooke bubbles out.

Rachel and her spend all night watching dumb reality shown and eating cake.


	3. Big egos and other disasters

*****

It was Monday again, the whole weekend Brooke managed not to run into Nathan or Lucas, but today was school day again and she knew she couldn't avoid them there. Walking the hall without Peyton was weird. Not having Lucas beside her was strange as well. This hall brought back the memories:

"_So what do my two favorite people in the world think about catching a movie later and then get some pizza" she said while being in Lucas' arm and walking next to Peyton._

"_Sound great Cheery" Peyton had teased her "But won't you two rather make out through the whole movie"_

"_Maybe if he behaves" Brooke giggled and bit her lip._

"_Oh you know I will pretty girl" he had said and kissed her right there in front of her chemistry class. _

"_He really does" Brooke smiled and Peyton had grinned at her._

She was in front of the same room a month later alone. Life had changed. Here she would surely run into Nathan. Maybe she just remembered the party and the fight worse than it actually was. She would find out soon she calmed herself. The room was full of students and Brooke sat down on her seat turning around to check if Nathan was on the seat behind her, but he wasn't. She got the feeling that something went wrong, because actually she kind of cared if he was there or not, which was a bad sign. Lucas walked in the same room and sat beside her.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered forgetting to freeze him out just as she planned before.

"Changed my chemistry class" Lucas said and looked at the worried brunette.

Brooke noticed the black eye, which Lucas now had. Probably because of the fight with Nathan, so much she knew, but she didn't know who started or how it started.

She wanted to say anything, something to make Luke feel like she cared. But no words entered her mind. The lesson started and Brooke could feel how close Lucas was now. She could smell him and feel his arm near hers. All the memories of them just ran through her head. She was about to say something again, but Lucas was faster.

"It's okay, you know?" he muttered.

"What is?" she wondered if he really knew she was about to talk to him.

"You kissing that guy" Lucas forced a smile.

Brooke was tense now. Of course Nathan was mad at her. This was really not good, that the first thought that entered her head after this statement was Nathan. Nevertheless she never explained the no kissing to Nate, and there she goes and kisses some random guy at a party. No wonder he started the whole getting a blonde bitch in his car act.

"It doesn't make your fault gone Luke" she muttered. She knew it didn't change his feelings towards Peyton.

"You did the same thing" Lucas looked confused now. He hoped that the whole kissing at Bevin's party was a payback and a way to get even.

"You kissed her because you are in love with her and I did it only…" she paused "to kiss a guy" she ended. Actually she did it to make him jealous or Nathan or because of the beer or her attachment to the dark-haired Scott brother. She didn't know exactly why she did it, so she just assumed it was just to kiss a guy.

"Brooke last time we talked was the party and I only want you to know I meant every word of what I said. I still do" he said in a soft voice.

Brooke bit her lip and looked at him. She was sure he meant it. Of course she sometimes picked up his calls. Once she yelled at him about trying to convince her over and over again. She was mad because he didn't give up on her and didn't let her start fresh.

"_Stop pretending like you care, and stop calling me your damn girlfriend Luke, because I am NOT. Just walk across the road and tell you little precious Peyton all your crap will you? We are done, so please stop calling or message me okay?"_

Not that she could do it, of so much she was aware. The other time he called her she was sad and cried. She told him how he managed to break her.

"_I tried so hard Luke, I did. I tried to connect with you and I tried to believe you when you told me that you had no feelings for her, but you do and the sad thing is you know it! And it's breaking my heart over and over again when you call me and try to get me back, because I can't trust you anymore"_

Yeah she remembered every moment they had on the phone in the past two weeks. She could not leave him hanging like that anymore she was sleeping with his brother and she knew that it was wrong to be all upset about a kiss when she was doing worse. It was just that no feelings were involved with Nathan, right? Right, she thought and decided to ease Lucas' pain anyway.

"I know" she said.

A smile escaped Luke's face and she heard the bell ring.

"Bye Luke" she muttered and walked away.

In the hall she saw her cheer squad and walked towards them as she heard Bevin talk "And Brooke was TALKING to Lucas" in her all too well known duh-way.

Peyton smiled as Brooke walked past her.

"So you and Lucas are getting back together I guess" the blonde stated.

"None of your business" Brooke said and kept walking.

"Come on Brooke, if you forgive him, you could at least stop treating me like crap" Peyton said in a painful voice. Brooke was her family in a strange kind of way. She was there for her as her mother died and also as her dad was gone. In her house she could survive the long working trips of her dad partly because she liked the quiet and partly because her best friend was always there to cheer her up. Nowadays she was there alone without Brooke or Nathan and it made her feel more dark and twisted as usual.

"I didn't forgive him and I talk to you don't I?" Brooke laughed in a fake way.

"I guess I take whatever you offer" Peyton said and tried to smile.

"You know I gave Lucas to you and I can take him back" Brooke leaned closer to her.

"You gave? You take?" Peyton said confused "Brooke you know what you are talking about?"

Brooke just gave her a fierce look and walked off.

Somehow Peyton still was happy that Brooke talked to her. The pain eased in a way but then she turned around to face Lucas who just reached her.

"She talked to you too?" he asked and her smile faded as she noticed that it must have looked weird the both of them there together.

"Yes Luke! I guess I need to go now" she walked off, her heart ached again. His blue eyes were just killing her. This kiss meant a lot to her, but not that much to Lucas, this was obvious.

"_I want all these things with you Luke, I do and I want them all with you" she said right after the kiss._

"_Brooke" he just said._

"_What?" Peyton was shocked to hear him say her best friend's name._

"_I'm with Brooke. We are happy and I do love her" he said and walked out, just like she walked out on him on Nathan's party as he told her the very same line._

Brooke needed to get the hell out of school, so she sat down in her car and drove to the mall. She passed by a billiard café where Nathan was playing with Quentin, his friend whom he met at High Flyers.

"So man, you really should stick to basketball, but actually I beat you there as well" Q teased him.

"In your dreams" Nathan laughs as he notices the brunette walk into the café and stare at him before turning around to leave but in the last moment deciding to sit down and look in the menu.

"Did I tell you about the fine redhead I met yesterday? She looks like a freakin' supermodel" Quentin jokes around as he notices the stare of his friend. Brooke is glaring at Nathan and orders a salad and a diet coke. Nathan tries to focus on Q again.

"So you met a supermodel" he tries to link into their conversation. Just before she appeared he was feeling great again, he was feeling like a man he used to be. Q had gone to another high school and had called him to skip class with him an offer he was glad to take.

"No she isn't a model yet, but damn she will be soon I bet" he smiles brightly "And then I can say I had a supermodel" he winks.

"Yep sound nice man" Nathan says in his casual voice. Quentin walks past him and mutters "It's the girl, right?"

"What girl?" Nathan wonders and tries not to let his façade fade.

"Oh man, stop trying! The one that got you all puppy eyes, since she walked in! The one that made you sit at home all weekend and only pick up on my offers if they were basketball related". Q laughs and winks at Brooke. Brooke isn't sure how to react so she takes a sip of her coke instead. Why did she choose that café out of all that were located at the mall? But once she was in here, she couldn't get out. First of all her and Nathan didn't had a real fight. Second of all it would look fishy if she walks in sees him and walks off.

"Man, what are you doing" Nathan suppressed through his breath.

"Just getting this rolling, I mean rather you will be thankful because I stopped that craving in your eyes, you got since she walked in, or you will at least realize you don't need her. It's a win win situation"

"You didn't think about me kicking your ass, I bet" Nathan laughs and tries to hide from Brooke.

"As if you could hurt me" Q laughs and walks towards Brooke.

"Hey you mind if we sit down?" he asks politely now.

"No" she bites her lip and looks up to Nathan who avoids her look.

Q sits down on the seat opposite to her and looks at Nathan.

"Man, sit down, would you?" he teases and Nate does as he is told.

"So girl what's the name?" Q laughs.

"Brooke" she says a little confused that a friend of Nathan doesn't know her. But she doesn't know his friend so she thinks it's okay.

"That's Nathan and I'm Q" Nathan looks at him a little confused as well but plays along, whatever his friend has in his mind, he rather play along than discuss with him.

"Nice to meet you" the younger Scott tells her and she smiles slightly. It's refreshing somehow. It's like they finally have found the escape from the rest of the world. They start talking and laugh around. It seems so easy right now.

"Excuse me for a moment will you!" she says and walks towards the ladies room. Q punches his friend "Go". Nathan stands up and walks after her. Not really sure about how to behave or what to say.

"Brooke" he says and she turns around to face him. Great man, he thinks to himself smooth move, idiot.

He doesn't know what to say to her. He has nothing to apologize for and neither has she in fact. She walks closer and mutters "I get it" she whispers and he shivers. She leans forward and kisses his cheek.

"I understand why you flipped" she says "You're ego was scratched because I kissed that guy but had that rule with you, right?"

Her husky voice and sent make him speechless for a moment.

"Yeah" he mutters as he concentrates harder on giving her an answer. Wow he wouldn't have thought that this would be the reason, but maybe it was just that. He leaned towards "So this means we loosen the rules a bit?" he pleaded and she couldn't resist but agree with him.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Their noses just touching as he touched her lips with his. The soft movements were broken trough her open mouth and her tongue playfully teasing his. He was leaning against her and kissing her neck and her shoulders. She breathed heavily and kissed his ear. She could feel his body again and she was glad for that. They were making out as he pushed her to the ladies room and she grins brightly against his lips.

"I've missed that" she mutters and he agrees.

He pushes her in a cabin and pulls down his jeans and she playfully helps him pull down his boxers. He lifts her leg and presses her against the wall while undressing her red underwear.

"Condom" she mutters and he gets one out of his pocket she opens it with her teeth and pulls it on him.

"You are getting turned on really fast" she smiled while running her fingers up and down along the condom.

"Well you really make me crave for you" he smiles.

"Oh come here Hot Stuff" she teases as he finally thrust into her.

She puts her underwear back on after their quickie and he dresses as well.

"Maybe not such a bad idea to skip biology" she grins at him.

"I guess you know a lot about biology already" he smirks. Yes he is back in his game. He is Nathan Royal Scott. Nathan walked out first and she refreshed her lipstick and waited 5 minutes longer to come out.

"So am I a genius or what?" Q looked at Nathan.

"Don't sweat it man" he sat down and Q gave him the look.

"So you and that girl you have it going on right? I mean the whole falling for each other and the whole feelings?" Q wonders.

"No it's just sex" Nathan says and bites into his burger.

"Right and I believe in the Easter Bunny". Q starts to laugh.

"Shut up man" Nathan says while chewing.

"Most people swallow before talking" Brooke teases.

"You must know best, right" Nathan says with a bright smile.

"So handsome, do you want to meet me tonight? My house is free. Rachel will have a date today"

She leans on him and mutters into his ear. He nods while shivers run down his back.

She walks off and leaves the guys talking and joking about their smart move.

****

"You look happy" Rachel noticed as Brooke walked in through the door. She looked relieved in some way. Rachel knew that something happened with Lucas and Brooke as well as with Peyton, so she was all waiting for the gossip.

"I do not" Brooke rolled her eyes and threw herself on the couch beside her friend.

"I heard the talk B., just tell me your side of the story" she teased and offered her a slice of pizza. Brooke takes a slice and starts chewing.

"Oh come on B., you want to tell me anyways" Rachel teases and the cheery girl laughs.

"Alright, alright cool it down" Brooke grins "So I talked to Lucas, because he suffers and I feel guilty about it, you know? Sleeping with his brother and stuff" she kicks her eye brow.

"Oh the guilty road got you? Really, bitch?" Rachel teases her.

"Maybe" Brooke agrees "And I talked to Peyton as well, nothing big was said actually it was all casual and meaningless small talk"

"You said you can take Lucas back from her, it's all over school already"

"Bevin" Brooke breathes out.

"Yes" Rachel laughs and looks at Brooke and notices **that** smile!

"No you didn't" she screams out.

"Did what?" Brooke wonders.

"You just climbed the Scott! Or he climbed you" she was still in shock but a smile escaped her.

"I did not" Brooke tried to convince her friend.

"LIAR" Rachel screams and takes a pillow to throw at Brooke. Brooke fights back and they both end up laughing on the floor.

"You getting attached" Rachel says and sits up again.

"I know what I do Ray, I did friends with benefits while you were trying to lose that weight of yours" she teased and the redhead rolled her eyes.

"Do what you think you need to do, but don't say I didn't warn you" she just says and gets up.

"I need to dress for my date; can I borrow your white dress?"

"Sure, why you go all innocent on that guy?" Brooke wonders.

"Yeah maybe, it's so much fun, he thinks I'm an innocent girl and he tells me I'm going to be a supermodel" Rachel smiles and walks off.

"So he is blind huh?" Brooke teases and Rachel yells down.

"Oh you don't want me get started about you and the brothers"

"As you mention it, Nathan will be here tonight so you rather want to spend the night at the guys place" Brooke screams to the girl upstairs.

"Attached" comes back and she hears the shower starting. Brooke just gets out her mp3 player and listens to their cheer song while trying out some new moves for the cheer tournament. She must win it this time of that she is sure; never did she need the win more.


	4. I dare you to move

_**Thank you so much for all your great reviews I really appreciate it **_

_**Part 4**_

She was there with her squad and he watched them practice on his way to the gym.

"One, two, three, four! And up and down! Up! Triangle, cross, turn" he heard the cheer captain said and he watched Brooke move to the music. She looked just amazing in her sportswear. The brown pants and the matching jersey were suiting her well. Her curves suits to those moves. She was really flexible and he liked to watch her work out. Peyton was standing next to her, and Brooke didn't seem to care. So much seemed to have changed, Nathan couldn't help but notice. Nathan walked in but not without giving Brooke a cocky smile. Brooke smiled back her seductive smile and winked at him, while hitting the stop button. The wind played with her hair and he decided to stop starring at her, or it would be suspicious.

"Good girls" she said and looked pleased with her squad.

"Theresa you need to use better make-up though" she stated "Bevin you need a… breath mint and Peyton" her former best friend looked down. "Nice form" Brooke said, Peyton lifted her head and their captain walked past "Take five".

Peyton was just about to turn away when Brooke stopped her by an insecure call "Peyton", she turned around.

"We are in the same room as I noticed, so I wanted to suggest a cheer truce" Brooke continued. Brooke wasn't sure if she should talk to her childhood friend about the rooms and the whole weekend, but she knew she needed to.

"Not in with the red-haired?" Peyton couldn't stop but wonder. She lost the teasing card the same moment she lost her friend.

"She's with Bevin and I thought, maybe if the weekend goes well, we could at least stop hating each other"

"I never hated you, and you know that" Peyton said.

"I know" the cheery brunette had to agree "But still. Not friends again but also no enemies"

Peyton looked up at her friend and smiles than puts her hand on her shoulder. It was a simple gesture but she meant to say so much more with it.

"We can"

*****

It was the day of the classics. Nathan was looking forward when this whole cheerleading thing was over again. Brooke decided to make a 'no sex while preparing for a cheerleader completion" rule, and he was the only one suffering. But at least after the game he would be back to normal with her.

"Hey buddy, shouldn't you be like all over that girl right now?" Q wondered as he came up to Nathan's place. Sitting on the couch and playing video games was kind of weak for a Friday night, but what was a guy to do? Nathan tried to make Brooke weak, but he ended up taking a cold shower every time he tried, so actually he stopped.

"Could say the same about you?" Nathan fought back. Trying not to think on the hot girl he got used to have around himself. He didn't even know if there was a term for what he was to him.

"I was having a date, but this girl was going to a cheer competition as well, so she needed to hit the sheets early and preferably alone" Quentin said and scored in the game.

"Oh man" Nathan moaned.

"I beat up your ass again" Q was laughing loud and getting a sip of his beer.

"So…Nate" Q tried again "Does she know?"

The red haired he dated was friends with Brooke apparently, so she started to ask questions since she found out about him being friends with the Scott boy.

"Know what?" Nate got a sip as well. Somehow this question was already expected, Q been asking him this same thing over and over again and never seemed to get tired.

"You and your damn feelings and how you start to get attached" Q stated.

Before the red haired super freaking model started to ask, he noticed the changes his friend went through. You can tell he cared for the girl.

"Shut up and play again" the dark haired guy told him avoiding the question again.

"I'm just saying you talk about her a lot and you also check your cell way to often" Q laughed.

"Maybe I am horny all the time" Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah as long as you believe it" Quentin punches him playfully.

"I do jerk" he laughs and takes another sip of his beer.

"Whatever you say dude"

"Concentrate on the game would you" Nate tried to convince him.

"I thought it might help you win for once"

"Oh you didn't say that see me there score for the win"

*****

"No space" Whitey said again and Brooke still was pissed.

"Do you really want to have 10 pissed cheerleaders getting to you because you made them forfeit the classics?" she questioned in a bitchy voice.

"There is still no place" Whitey repeated himself again. He had been in that conversation for at least 20 minutes and the brunette in front of him was still trying to convince him there was space, when clearly there wasn't.

"I can drive, Couch Durham" Nathan said behind her "I can fit that stuff easily in my trunk" he explained and pointed at his ride.

Brooke looks at the Couch hopefully.

"Alright, just take that cheery girl with you, would you?" the couch said "or she might have a problem with the bus or the seats and I don't want to explain it over and over again" he rolled his eyes and walked in. "Drive fast" he murmured to the driver.

"Alright" Nathan said then turned around to face Brooke "Sweet"

"The rules still apply" Brooke says while sitting down to the passenger's seat. How did she end up in the ride with Nathan?

"I know" he smiles and starts the motor. Her scent got to him and her little sports outfit made him grin.

"So you nervous" he asks and sees her roll her eyes "It's just small talk alright?"

"Sure" she mutters.

They arrangement went on the last two weeks. Small talk defiantly wasn't part of it. Of all the rules they've loosen this wasn't one of them.

"So you nervous?" he repeated.

"A bit" Brooke said. She wasn't sure if she was referring to the classics or to the whole talking and driving together situation. It felt weird. Or she just felt weird about it.

"Well you will do great I bet" Nathan said and smiled.

Somehow Brooke started to notice Nathan's nice side and it scared her. She wasn't ready to commit to anyone. Sure as hell she wouldn't want to commit to such a jerk Nathan was. At least she was used to him being that jerk, and no matter how he would show him his soft side, she knew how often Peyton had cried because of him.

"You nervous about the game?" she decided to ask. This made her focus and her thoughts at the moment freaked her out even more than the actual small talk.

"Well, not really I always rock" he laughed. He caused her to roll her eyes, but he couldn't really argue with him, could she?

"Oh are we into ourselves" Brooke smiled and teased him.

"Yeah we kind of are" he grinned back and looked at the gorgeous girl beside him.

"You want to grab some breakfast?" he wondered "I mean we will be faster than the bus anyway, so we can as well take a break now"

Even though having breakfast was a way to make this whole conversation thing last longer, she was hungry and couldn't resist but agree.

"Okay" she whispered.

****

He felt that her hand was just inches away now. The warmth of her hand was just feeling awesome, even if you couldn't actually feeling it on his hand as he wanted to. They were drinking coffee, mostly they didn't talk and if they did it was really small talk. About the song Brooke choose, or the warnings she gave him to control Tim, so he would not hit on her squad. They talked about his car and how he got it. Nevertheless the thought of her hand so close to his didn't leave his head. Knowing how much of a fight this would cause, he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Nathan" she looked at him and you could see the sparks of anger in her eyes.

"Oh, come on Brooke, I see you naked like all the time, where I touch you, right?" he was trying to convince her that it was nothing.

"It's different" she says and tries to get her hand away, but she can't because he tightens the hold.

"Come on just try it" he mutters.

"The people" she looks around still fighting his grip. She is used now to avoid the stares, because Tree Hill is a small town after all and you never know who sees you and what the rumors will be. Her talk with Lucas had made the school. And some rumors said they fought like crazy and she punched him, which explained the black eye and others said they had make up sex in janitor's room. That was the power of gossip.

"No one knows us here" he says in a calm voice still holding her hand and plays with her fingers.

"But" he leans forward and kisses her.

"Stop fighting it B." he mutters against her lips.

"But" she starts again and is stopped by his kiss. Losing the no kissing rule had its good and its bad sides. The good was that Nathan was a great kisser. The bad side was that he used it now to silent her.

"Nathan that doesn't make it better" she tries to explain.

He is about to let go when she decides to grabs his hand and stroke it.

"Ah, what the hell!" she says and thinks about it as a meaningless gesture.

A smile escapes his lips.

"I…guess it is okay" she mumbles still convincing herself that the butterflies in her stomach, is just the food she had.

"I think so too" Nathan beams at her.

"Oh stop it" she pushes her lips together and makes a face.

"So if we can hold hands and we eat together, this means we could actually meet in a restaurant, grab a bite to eat and maybe than have our arrangement" Nathan wonders and gives her a cocky smile.

"No" she looks at him and grimaces.

"Because you would get attached?" he questions.

"No you could start to get attached" she refuses to commit.

"You did already. You talked in your sleep and you were talking about me" he utters.

"Who said it wasn't a nightmare?" she wonders and lets go of his hand. How did she end up staying the nights after they had sex? If she had left they wouldn't have that conversation right now.

"I know it wasn't. Brooke I care about you too" he says and watches her bite her lip again.

"Don't say that Nate, please don't ruin everything now" she tells him and gets up.

"We should go" she starts again.

"Brooke I know I might be the wrong guy, and you defiantly are the wrong girl" he teases her "But maybe we could stop pretending and just play along with all these things"

"I need to think that trough, alright?" she just manages to say.

"_I love you Brooke" he said to her in his soft voice. "Peyton and I are friends and we probably always will be, but you are my girlfriend and I love you, not her"_

"_You did well" she smiled at him and kissed him._

The rest of the drive was still Nathan could almost hear the thoughts running through her head and so did she.

"_I told Nathan that I'm in love with him" Peyton said tears running down her face. "That's great P. Sawyer" she just said and tried to comfort her friend. "He didn't say it back."_

"_P. why are you with this jerk, all he does is hurting you and you never seem to get away from him"_

"_It's because I am in love with him, he is just not in love with me, not yet"_

"_Alright" Brooke said and hugged her friend._

Nathan Scott had many faces, he was a great player and a popular jock in high school but he also was the guy who tore her friend's heart apart and she knew it. Even if Peyton hurt her, she felt sorry for her. How could she date him, or even considering it? Was she considering it? Was she really starting to get attached? Okay she defiantly had to think about something else, anything for that matter.

Brooke Davis had this whole reputation going on, but he saw her with Lucas, and sometimes he envied his older brother, she was so caring about Lucas, but he was never sure if she would ever feel the same towards him. He wasn't even sure she was over Lucas or would be anytime soon. So how could he think about getting attached or to show her he was?

*****


	5. Can you feel this?

_**Sorry I just added a shorter part, but I just needed to post it and it has a great cliffhanger.**_

They were finally there.

"Thanks for the ride hot stuff" Brooke grinned. She needed to make clear, that she is trying to find the right words, without making any statement on their earlier conversation. She didn't want to say anything she could regret, or he could misunderstand. It was really dangerous to use words right now.

"No problem Tigger" Nathan says and smiles at her. He tries to stop the numb feeling he gets every time he feels that this great girl is slipping right away. In addition to that he has to stop the urge to punch his older brother, because he knows if he loses Brooke, it would be because of Lucas. He is attached to her. Losing her causes pain as much as not to see her. And she is not sure if she can leave him in at all. After all considering she could choose any guy in the world, he has the worst history when it comes to destroy girls.

"Should I help you get all the stuff?" he wonders.

"Yeah that would be really nice of you" Brooke says. The sentence could have come from any girl and he wouldn't consider it a bad sign, but coming from her mouth he knew it meant trouble ahead.

"Okay my lady, than I will help you, just calls me James. Like in Butler James" he fakes an English accent. To make fun of this situation seems more bearable than to face the cold and unwelcome truth. Brooke tries to get away from him. Tries to get some space. She is slipping away from him.

"Nathan stop" she laughs partly because it is kind of funny to hear him use fake accent, partly because she tries to play along.

"Brooke you just started the whole 'that would be nice' thing, so rather stop it or let me make fun of it" he decides to give her the option.

"Okay than move your ass, and move it so that it will be a pleasure to watch you" she teases.

"Now we are talking" he laughs and walks out the door and gets all the cheerleading stuff and Brooke walks beside him.

"You doing great" she teased watching his back. He turns around and winks at her.

"Thank you very much" Nathan teases again.

"Oh get over that already" Brooke says and slaps Nathan's ass, just at this moment she sees the bus coming. Just a moment later and the whole bus would have seen than flirting. They really are getting to loosen on the rules.

"Private time is up anyways now, so have fun in your cold shower huh?" she smiles and sees the bus stop and people walking out.

"That's where I've been the next days, and you will pay for that later".

They were so childish and so flirty that you could think they were becoming a couple day by day. Maybe that was the hope of Nathan.

"Stay away from my cheerleaders I told you" Brooke bitched now. No one should think they enjoyed the ride, so she decided to play the annoyed. Nathan caught up on her plan.

"Chill Brooke, we are not going to steal them, they should just get their options" he tells her loudly and his arrogant smile escapes his lips.

"I will kick each and every of your guys asses if I see them near any of my cheerleaders"

"Brooke you really need to relax, your cheerleaders I can have at home, here I can get some fresh flesh"

Just the way he talks makes her remember why she should not get attached. He is really natural by saying stuff like that, mostly because he heard him saying lot statements like these. And she knew at least half of them were true.

"Ya man, now we're talking" Tim says while catching up with him.

"Just say you agree with me Tim".

They walk in the hotel and check in.

*****

"Cheer practice is at 16:00, 18:00 and 20:00! No going out late, no drinking and no sleeping late or with any basketball player for that matter." Brooke walked up and down in front of her squad.

"But…" Bevin started.

"There will be no buts. Claire Young is not going to take the trophy home. Not when I have anything to say in it. So no one will be late for practice or make any mistakes. We are ready girls and we are here for the win"

"Brooke that's no fun" Theresa stated.

"Winning is funnier, so cry me a river alright?!" Brooke said and walked past them to Rachel.

"Keep an eye on them" she murmured.

Bevin was a trouble factor, because Skills came to Charlotte as well, so Brooke needed her friend to keep her cheerleader out of trouble. She didn't trust Ashley or Theresa as well, so Rachel ended up in the room next to them.

"You'll survive it with the tortured artist, right?" the red head wondered.

"I bet I will, maybe it will even be nice" Brooke said and turned around to see Lucas walking up to Peyton and give her a book.

"Or not" she whispered to herself.

"Peyton you are late for the meeting" Rachel says bitterly.

Peyton walks up and wants to excuse herself but Brooke starts to talk again.

"Well tomorrow I want you all slept out and cheery. Remember all I told you"

"Brooke there is Claire" Ashley mutters. Brooke avoided Ashley since the party at Bevin's.

She didn't know what happened between the blonde and Nathan and she as sure didn't want to know anyway. This was just another reason not to let the younger Scott in. He would cheat on her without any guilt. He was used to that. It was what he did to Peyton all the time through their break up and make up phase. And she didn't see when or why he should have changed.

"Alright girls, look confident and smile proudly, so we can tear her down" Brooke says and turns around.

"And if this all ends up in a big break down massacre, I will have your back" Peyton jokes.

"Just don't stick another knife in it" Rachel bitches and Brooke can't help but smile. Her friend really got attached and she tried to piss off both Luke and Peyton for her. This in her weird way was sweet.

"Hello Claire" Brooke greeted the other cheer captain "we came here to wish you good luck"

"We won the past 4 years in a row, including me as best choreographer. Maybe you should keep all your luck to yourself. By the way, who are you?" the arrogant girl with way to much make up on said.

"Brooke Davis, we've been in cheer camp together" she answers.

"Well you don't seem to be memorable; this is a bad sign considering you are here for a cheer tournament" another girl from Claire's squad said.

"And girls don't forget: Jazz fingers" they all say and show them the move from the movie "Bring it on".

"I give her a Jazz finger" Peyton says angry.

"Well" Brooke smiles proud "Now we have a mission, we need to practice and cheer and beat her bitchy ass or do you guys really want to stand there and watch her win again with this attitude of hers growing bigger just like her ass does?"

They all shook their head and went off to their rooms.

"Brooke what bed do you want?" Peyton wonders as she walked into the room with two queen size beds.

"It doesn't matter" Brooke decides and just let herself fall on one of them.

"I thought we wanted to try to start being more normal" the blonde states and hopes for Brooke to agree. Brooke hesitates. She really was trying to get her back to normal with her former friend.

"_I will always be here for you P. Sawyer" she told her when her Peyton's mum died. She even tried to bake some cookies, but failed at it, and she couldn't ask her mum, because no matter how young she was, her mum never been there._

"_I know" Peyton said and her tears kept falling. Brooke sat down on her bed._

"_Can I make it go away?" she said in her naïve voice._

"_No I guess not" the little curly blonde said "But you help though"_

"_Good" Brooke said and just hugged her friend._

It knocks on the door and Peyton opens the door, but no one is there, instead it's knocking on the sharing door. It takes a while until both of them notice the door on the wall that is probably a sharing door between two rooms. Brooke opens the door to find Lucas lean against the frame. Of all the people who could have been on the other side, it had to be her ex.

"Hey pretty girl" he smiles.

And she can see Nathan in the back. Yeah it could get worse: her ex, her former best friend and her current boy toy, who in fact is Peyton's ex after all. The weekend had just begun to be more interesting. And she could feel the tension and the troubles lying ahead of them.


	6. It's a disaster

**Note: thank you guys for all the reviews and that you keep reading**

"We need to go to practice" Brooke said confused by the circumstances. It was the first line that came to her mind.

To find herself in the room next to the Scott brothers wasn't really a dream come true, it was more of a nightmare.

_She knocked on Lucas' door._

"_Hey" she said and he let her in, but they ended up on the stairs of his house._

_They sat there all silent until Luke broke the silence._

"_What have happened Brooke?" he wanted to know. It was the first time she decided to talk to him._

"_I just miss you" she said._

"_I miss you too pretty girl" he murmured and grinned._

"_Maybe we could…I mean can we try to be normal, like strangers?" she wondered. She already asked Peyton if they could have a cheer truce._

"_Not strangers" Luke said._

"_Why not?" _

"_Because I care for you" he smirked at her and she could feel her heart break over and over again._

"_Please don't do this" she pleaded while getting up._

"_Okay what about trying to get fiendish?" he wondered._

"_I can't be friends with someone who dated my best friend behind my back"_

"_I didn't date her Brooke, I made a mistake and I am going to pay for it in becoming whatever you need me to be"_

"Sure" Lucas smiled and looked at Nathan "We too, don't we"

"Yeah" Nathan nods and Brooke watches his face carefully. He seems to be occupied by the situation, so is she and the guilty feeling almost hits her from her feet.

Brooke closes the door with a forced smile and turns around to face Peyton.

"And I started to believe this weekend could be actually nice" P. Sawyer tells Brooke, who still needs to stop her heart from beating like crazy.

"Me too" she murmurs and faces the blonde.

"Can I ask you something?" Brooke starts insecure.

"Sure, just go ahead with it" the curly girl with big eyes says.

"Are you…I mean were you together?" the brunette asks while playing with her hair.

This question had occupied her too long now, so she needed to get the answer, she wasn't sure why she needed to know though.

"No" Peyton answers honestly "I made a mistake and wound you, but I would never go this far"

"Oh, okay I guess" B. Davis breaths in and out. The guilt made her almost feel like she fades away from all the pressure that she can't stand anymore. She was a bad friend, playing all sad and mad because of a kiss when she is defiantly doing worse. Sure somehow she doesn't feel that sorry for what she did, or does, but then she looks at the blonde's big and painful eyes and can't resist the urge to apologize.

"We should go" she whispers in her raspy voice again.

"Ay ay captain" Peyton jokes.

As they walk down to start the practice. Peyton is happy to have her friend back, though they aren't really friends again but the talk and she is thankful for all she can get.

*****

"Nate it's nice that we are back to normal again" Lucas smiles. His life was like hell the past two weeks. He tried to get his brother back to talk to him preferably without punching him and his brunette pretty girl to forgive him or at least give him a chance to explain. Peyton started to slip away from him. She sure still needed him as her friend, but she also was sure that he will never achieve what he wanted with her as his friend. He did reject her after all. So now they both needed to concentrate on get their life back together.

"_Life is short" he said months ago, as he still felt butterflies when he was near her._

"_Too short to life it as a bad person" she rejected him. It was only a week before she gave in and kissed him. But strangely enough he only could think about Brooke after that._

Peyton was hurt because of his sudden decision to get back to Brooke, but she as well missed her friend. So she decided to stay away. Now being next room to him made her feel the goose bumps on her skin, every time she remembered their kiss. She was so close to him again. He gave her that CD in front of Brooke, but it was more of a goodbye gesture than anything else.

"It's okay Luke" his younger brother smiled. Nathan was feeling guilty as well. So he gave Lucas some slack.

_They talked it through while shooting hoops at River Court. _

"_I'm sorry man" Nathan had said "Because of your eye, I kind of had a bad moment"_

"_You had the right to do it, if you have kissed Brooke, I would react similar" his older brother said while going into a lay down._

Kissing Brooke? He has done worse. Well, this conversation was after he already did kiss her. So there were feelings involved. He felt bad and wanted to ask his brother just to punch him, so they were even. They wouldn't be though. Nate was far too deep into Brooke; he knew it was not just kisses or just sex for that matter.

"Let's go to practice little brother" Lucas said and grabbed his sport bag.

*****

"No no" Brooke said and sat down on the floor.

"What's wrong B.?" Rachel asked her friend.

Brooke was just about to tell her the room dilemma, but she just found out that 3 other groups are dancing to "Huddle Formation".

"We need a new song and a better routine and the classics are tomorrow" she screamed instead and buried her eyes behind a curtain of her chocolate brown hair.

"I fix that" Peyton smiled at her friend and kneed beside her "I get the music and you will make up a kick ass routine alright?" the blonde tried to comfort her.

"I'll help" Rachel smiled as well.

She had to admit; sometimes she could see why her new friend liked that rock chic.

"Okay" Brooke got up and smiled now "Okay, we need a brain storming"

She and Rachel went on to invent a whole new routine and Peyton got some fast songs and mixed them and watched her friend carefully to pick the right song.

"Okay girls! Now Bevin, Theresa and Kenzie do a side kick! Ashley and Rachel lift up Peyton and I do a front kick!" Brooke said.

Peyton pushed play and the first tunes of "Kung fu fighting" are heard.

"Great choice P. Sawyer" the cheer captain said and a bright smile escaped her lips.

"Thanks"

They practiced the routine three times in a row, until Brooke finally could let the girls leave for bed. She however decided to stay a bit longer to watch the room that was their practice place and drink a hot chocolate, to ease her worries.

"Hey" Nathan walked in the big gym.

"Hey" she smiled and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered and walked closer.

"I like it here. It's so quiet and I come here often before a game to clear my head" he smiles at her.

"Yeah it's great isn't it?" she says and offers him a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Thanks" he smiles.

Sometimes it feels like they are a couple already. Like Brooke opens some doors for him to get in.

"See I'm getting better with the entire small talking thing" she teases him.

"Defiantly" he agrees.

There is this silence between them as Nathan leans in to kiss her.

"Not here" she says after the kiss, she wanted to interrupt it, but just couldn't.

"Sorry but your room and mine are out of question as you might have noticed" Nate grins.

"I know" Brooke admits in her raspy voice.

Nathan gave her the hot chocolate back and she could feel butterflies when their fingers touched.

"I think it's weird" Nathan states while watching her deeply in her eyes.

"Me too" she smirks at him, because his blue eyes don't make the feeling go away.

"So 23, are you up for tomorrow? Tear the Warriors down, like we will?" she changed the subject and he laughed.

"Come on Brooke, we always do" he teased "Come on I get you to bed"

"You wish" she grins and slaps him playfully on his arm.

"Oh you did not just do that" he laughs and runs to lift her up.

"Nathan Royal Scott put me down" she tries to fight him.

"Nah Brooke Penelope Davis" he teases back as Lucas walks in.

"You two seem to have fun" he states.

Nathan carefully puts the brunette down and she looks worried from one to the other.

"Yeah we were just playing" she smiles again.

"Oh" Lucas says and fakes a smile.

"Yeah she was getting to annoying with the whole we will lose against the Warriors thing" Nathan decided to play along.

"But we will" Lucas says and can't change but feel like he destroyed the fun.

"I need to go anyway now" Brooke says and smiles at both of them.

"Good night guys" she murmurs.

"Good night B. Davis" Nathan says in return.

"Night pretty girl"

Nathan's fists tighten again. Why has his brother to be in love with the girl, he is falling for?

*****

Next morning Brooke is trilled. She is nervous and cheery and scared, which would make her go nuts, but now she is relieved not to feel guilty and broken hearted. The night ended weird, she had butterflies with Nathan and her heart hammered faster when she saw Luke. This wasn't any good; of so much she was aware.

"Okay girls we are here to win"

Rachel and Peyton sit down beside her. She watches the Warriors perform and jumps up a bit as she hears them say 'better than the Ravens you see'.

"They did not just say that" she says furious.

It's their turn and she finds Nathan and Lucas in the crowd, both guys smiling at her she returns their smiles and starts performing. The whole crowd is applauding them as they are done.

"Come on Brooke you did awesome" Peyton says.

"We all did awesome" Rachel corrects her.

"But what if it isn't enough?" the brunette wonders.

"Fist place goes to the Warriors" she he hears the host announce.

"See" she says and turns away, while Claire already steps up to get the trophy for best choreography.

"Best choreography goes to Brooke Davis from the Ravens" she hears her name being announce and cheers up and jumps happily clapping her hands. She receives the award and grimaces at Claire.

"You did it Brooke" Peyton hugs her friend.

"I did" Brooke says while smiling happily.

She forgot the feeling this relieved feeling. Hugging her friends! Without boys breaking her heart! Or fighting to get in this same heart! Lucas and Nathan walk down to congratulate her.

"You did all great" Nathan says, but what he means to say is that she did great.

"Yeah you made them look pale, pretty girl" Lucas smiles at her.

Nathan hates to play a charade while Lucas can actually say all these things directly to Brooke.

"Thank you" she says and shivers run down her back, when she hears him call her that again. She really liked that nickname he gave her. She felt so special. And she was just starting to feel normal. Great work karma! Really!

Nathan noticed the face and the shivers and feels all jealous again. His fists tighten and his stomach aches. He was in too deep and he noticed that over and over again. He tries to be a good brother, but he can't change the fact that he falls for this girl. And he doesn't want to feel sorry for that.

*****

"The Ravens are down by two. Nathan Scott walks to the free throw line and he is about to shoot" Mouth was speaking to the crowd. Nathan was standing there, he listen to the crowd surround him cheering for him and then he glanced at her. She was waving her pom poms up and down and was focused on him. He didn't need to watch the basket. He could do this in his sleep. Thanks to his dad, who forced him to throw free throws since he was 5 every evening before dinner. So he locked eyes with the brunette cheerleader with a blue R on her cheek and threw the ball.

"And he is in!!! Only one basket decides if the Ravens have a shot in winning today" Mouth said over excited.

He still watched the girl who winked at him and smirked at her as he again threw the ball and made a basket. She was surprised and fascinated. He scored while totally ignoring the basket and paying attention to her.

"Scott is totally checking you out" Rachel say underneath her breath.

"Jealous much?" Brooke smiled.

"No!" Rachel got out "Just scared for your cranky ass" she teased.

Brooke looked around to face Peyton, who was too occupied to watch the game.

"Shut up Ray" Brooke said and tried to smile.

Lucas ran up to Nathan: "Dude you didn't even watch the basket" he laughs.

"Nah no need to" Nate smirks.

"Whom did you watch?" his brother wants to know now. Maybe Lucas noticed, maybe he was in trouble now.

"No one" he lies "Just starring at the wall to concentrate, you know?"

"Oh I get it" Lucas says and runs back into defense.

Nathan was getting sloppy and he knew it. His brother sensed something and this couldn't lead anywhere good.

****

"You are too obvious" Brooke said walking to her room beside him.

"I noticed thanks, your boyfriend already told me" Nathan says bitterly.

"Oh get over that crap will you?" Brooke said and looked around before she pushed him in a cabin and kissed his neck.

"Practice time is over and I won, so you could be so lucky by now, if you would just stop talking like a jealous, whoever" she said and smiled against his neck.

Her warm breath on his skin was making it impossible for him to think.

"I have a thing for cheerleaders" he grins and lifts her leg up.

"Now we are talking 23".

He pulls his shorts down and she slips out of her underwear. After some moans and her finally shaking under in front of him they were dressing again. Playing 20 minutes in heaven, or was it hell? He couldn't resist her and he hated himself for that but also for even trying to.

"Brooke I'm serious" he tries to get back to their topic.

"So am I Nate" she agrees and smirks at him while putting her underwear back on.

"He wants to get you back" Nathan says to finally get her attention.

She is speechless. What could she possibly say to that? The words are stuck in her throat and she bites her lip. Her heart beats won't slow down and she can hardly breathe.

"See he still effects you" Nathan says bitterly again and punches the wall, not powerfully, but it still hurts his hand.

"Sure he does" she says hurt and unable to think clear. She would feel scared, but she knows Nathan and this gesture was just to let out his anger, so she ignores it.

"Oh thanks for sparing me the lies" Nathan shakes his head and tighten his lips to get the words out.

"So what was this then? Goodbye sex?" he yells at her.

"Stop it please" she says holding back.

"Why? To spare your feelings?" he jokes cynically.

"Nathan I" she says putting her hand on his chest.

"Yeah I get it" he says and pushes her away.

"No you don't" she tries to come close again but he doesn't let you.

"Need me to fuck your thoughts away, do you?" he says cynical.

"Oh get over your immense ego, will you?" she bitches at him now.

"My ego has nothing to do with it Brooke" he tells her hard. It really hasn't. He had fallen for her and there was no escape from this feeling. He liked the talk they had in the gym. He dreamt about being close to her, not sexual, but like close to her heart.

"Maybe I am affected by this. It's human Nate! This guy tore me apart and left me in pieces" she screams at him trying hard not to cry.

"So what was I? The pill you took to get over the pain?" Nathan asks furiously. He is afraid that she might say yes, because it would kill him.

Brooke doesn't know what to say. She looks up at him biting her lip and forcefully holding back the tears. She sees him shake in anger, his fists tight his eyes tense. She caused him pain and he upset her.

"I should go" she whispers in her raspy voice and storms out.

"Wait" Nathan mumbles and watches her leave.


	7. 9 crimes or were it just two?

Brooke tried to calm herself. She was angry with Nathan and was hurt by Lucas. Her life was crappy and she knew it.

Focus Brooke, she told herself. She got up and washed her face from the tears. Why was she hurt? Why was he hurt? They had a dial! Their deal repeated in her head over and over again. She had a car drive lying ahead of her, with him. She needed to focus. And what was wrong with Lucas, why would he tell Nathan he wanted her back. She couldn't decide where the pain in her heart came from. She wasn't sure whom to blame for all that. Howe did she get here? In the whole Scott brothers dilemma?!

It knocked on her door. Showtime she says to herself and walks to open it.

"Hey, we need to go" Nathan mumbles without looking at her.

First cut at her heart and she tries to ignore it.

"Right" she whispers and gets her bag. She tries her best to avoid his gaze, she knows he is rather hurt or cold and she can't take any of it right now!

"Hey" she hears another voice from the door. Lucas. Her heart beats faster now.

She turns around with a smile "Hey Luke" she mutters and looks at him. All façade, but she tries her best to play her role.

"I wanted to talk to you if it's okay?" he glances at Nathan who nods unable to say something at first. "See you in the car Brooke" he walks off.

"What's wrong broody?" she tries to collect herself. She needs to be more like herself now, not showing that she is about to collapse.

"Brooke, I noticed we are getting along better" he smirks.

"Yeah" she agrees her heart pumps like crazy. They are getting along better because she talks to him at all now, instead of ignoring him. But they had some productive phone calls she must agree. She knows what will come next and she tries to avoid it, but can't. She doesn't know how.

"I like that. And I hope you will find a chance to forgive me, because it is you" Lucas says and takes her hand. She feels the warm of his hand and smiles. She can't control it, it's just what she do.

"Me?" she wonders.

"The girl I love, the girl that I want to be with" Lucas says "I just want you to know that"

"Luke" she wants to say she is not ready, that she can't do that.

"I give you time" Lucas smiles and kisses her cheek "Because I love you"

Brooke shivers and notices the pain it causes her to stand next to him and hears Nathan's voice inside her:

"_So what was I? The pill you took to get over the pain?"_

She shakes her head to get a clear thought.

"Luke I need time and I can't deal with this right now. I'm sorry" she murmurs and walks past him.

"Brooke" he looks after her "Take your time, I'll be here"

She smiles and holds back the tears. She knows he is honest, maybe that's what hurts her the most.

This was the second crime for today she thinks and walks to through the door towards Nathan's car. She opens the trunk and puts her bag in there and then opens the door to sit down beside him.

He just starts the motor and drives fast away.

*****

It had been 15 minutes already and they didn't speak. She watched the other cars drive by and she could still feel how tense he was beside her. She felt him clench and unclench his fists. She wanted to say anything, but she didn't know what to say.

"You need to get something to eat?" she asked very politely referring to the sounds of his stomach.

"Brooke" Nathan just says while shaking his head.

"Oh, come on Nate" she whispers and looks at him.

"No Brooke" he refuses to look at her cold and emotionless he tries to avoid her. She still doesn't know what to do exactly so she just grabs his hand.

"Please I need to get something to eat" she murmurs.

He stops at the next drive trough.

"Nathan, stop this" she says as she watches him hit the brakes.

"You wanted food, you get food" he says looking straight forward. Brooke licks her lip in pain and nods.

"Alright"

She waits till it is time to order and leans over him to order a cheeseburger and a coke. She feels him shake in anger and feels his uneven breath on her hair.

"Okay" the voice answers and Nathan wants to drive again, but Brooke stays where she is and tries to catch his gaze.

"Brooke what are we doing here?" he asks finally giving up.

"Well you pout and I try to distract you" she teases and plays with his hair.

"You are succeeding" he shows his arrogant smile.

"So you are still pissed at me?" she wonders while caressing his jaw.

He pushes her away.

"What did he say Brooke?" Nathan wants to know. He needs to know where they stand and he knows too well that he could lose her with that. She is not ready to commit to him, and he might push her just as much as for her to break free from their dial. Wouldn't that be healthier? For him at least? And probably for her as well?

She sits down on her seat and breaths out.

"Nothing important" she hums.

"Right" he laughs bitterly.

"Okay he said he wants me back" she says and presses her lips to focus and not to let the tears out. "Are you happy now? Are you?" she screams at him.

His chin tightens and his eyes focus on her, she can see the pain in them.

"So you are back with him?" he presses out.

"No" she yells and puts her head into her hands.

They are quite for a moment and he turns on the radio:

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I'd do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

Brooke notices that her thoughts are familiar to the song and Nathan turns off the radio again.

"Nate, I don't want to hurt you" she whispers.

"Right" he presses out "But?"

"No buts" Brooke says and leans forward to kiss him slowly and he gets lost in the kiss until some cars signal that he has to drive. Brooke gets her burger and her tears that escaped her eyes while she kissed him, start to dry. She bites her food and offers it to him.

"Let's pause somewhere" Nathan suggests and she just nods.

He stops the car somewhere near the next forest and looks at her. She offers him the burger and smiles. He loves her dimples and her smile so much he just wants to kiss her every time, he sees it. He takes the burger and takes a bite.

"Nathan I didn't want to hurt you! I don't want to hurt you" she murmurs while watching him carefully.

"I get it Brooke" Nathan says after he swallowed. "You just want him back"

"Honestly I don't know that" she whispers.

Nathan feels the knife tearing his heart apart. He closes his eyes and tries to breathe even.

"I care about you Brooke" he mutters and looks at her.

"I know" she nods and he is sad that she can't tell him, she cares about him too.

"I do" she answers his thoughts.

"You do what?" he tries to fake his arrogant smile.

"I care about you too" she rolls her eyes and leans into a kiss with him.

"It's just hard. I need a closure with him" she whispers against his lips.

"What am I supposed to do Brooke?" he wonders.

"Give me time, or at least cut me some slack for being emotional towards him" she breaths out.

"I try my best" he promises her.

*****

She walks through the door where Rachel already waits for her.

"What the hell took you so long?" her friend wonders.

"I…" Brooke wants to answer.

"Where should I put that stuff?" Nate's voice is heard at the door.

"Now I know" Rachel teases "Hey Nate, feel like at home and please replace the beer you like to steal from my fridge"

"Hey Rach" Nathan smiles at her and puts all the bags down.

Brooke grins at the redhead as she walks away shaking her head.

"She doesn't like you" she teases.

"I don't need her to like me, I know someone else here cares for me" Nathan teases her back.

"Oh get over that already" she says and falls down the couch. Nathan doesn't move an inch.

"Oh get your ass over here" she smirks at him and he sits down beside her.

"You meant what you said then?" he wonders and looks at his pretty brunette girl.

"I try at least" she jokes and leans near him. She wanted to let him in more. Brooke wasn't sure what to do with Lucas and if she could let Nathan in, but she decided to take one step after the other.

"Ray Ray, what about a pizza and a movie?" Brooke yelled upstairs.

"Does Scott stay?" Rachel wondered.

"Yeah" Brooke smiles as he nods.

"I'm not sure I want to eat with your boy toy, it might lead him to the conclusion that he is more than that" Rachel screams down.

Nathan raises his eyebrow and Brooke laughs.

"Get your ass down here bitch" she yells and strokes Nathan's arm.

"Oh isn't that cozy?" the redhead teases and sits down beside Brooke.

"Shut up" she punches her playfully and then dials the pizza place.

"It took a ride to make her crack?" Rachel wonders at the younger Scott.

"Well I'm good I guess" he smirks. The red haired shakes her head and looks at Brooke who stood up to get a better reception.

"As long as you believe that! It would be healthier for both of you, if you were just two guys hot for each other than starting the whole attachment stuff" Rachel noted.

"Maybe" Nathan whispers "But that's not what I want from her"

Rachel rolls her eyes when she sees that Nathan is honestly falling for Brooke or let's rephrase that he had fallen for her already. You can tell by the sparks in his eyes when she smiles and his smile when she was near him. Brooke was already into him, Rachel knew this much. She saw the cheer captain locking eyes with the basketball player and her behavior right now on the couch gave her away anyway. But she wasn't sure if Brooke was aware that she still had a reaction when she heard Lucas' name or saw him. She is literally torn between two lovers. Rachel could see trouble lying ahead. They watched the movie and Nathan had to leave because his parents were to come home in the evening and it was back to "Family tragedy" as he said.

"Bye" he smirked at the brunette and kissed her head; she shivered and smiled at him.

As soon as he was out the door tears ran down her face.

"Brooke what's wrong" the redhead wondered.

"I…he…Lucas" Brooke sobbed.

"That's what I thought" Rachel walked over to her friend and hugged her.

"Nathan is great! He is. He makes me laugh and I feel I could fall for him" Brooke says between the sobs.

"But you aren't over Lucas?" Rachel wondered.

"Not yet at least" she agrees.

"Come on Brooke" Rachel walks her friend to the couch.

"I feel so torn" Brooke cries "I feel like I can't choose right! I lose one of them whatever I do"

"Sure, but you need to let one of them go" Rachel strokes over Brookes hair.

"I know, but how. I feel bad for both of them. Like, I used them. I never wanted to" she sobs again.

"They'll understand" the redhead tries again.

"I don't know! I'm lost Ray. Lucas he is the guy I gave my love and Nathan he makes me so happy right now" she says and closes her eyes to let her friend comfort her.


	8. Ladies night!

It was Friday evening and she just put her red dress on and curled her hair. It was the auction weekend. On Friday the cheerleaders were up to the auction. All the guys in school had a chance to win a date with a cheerleader. Normally Brooke wasn't nervous about that. She usually always had a hot guy buy her, today however she was scared. She could end up with a jerk or a loser. On Saturday the basketball players were the ones to bit on. She put on her long lasting lipstick and grinned at Rachel who just appeared behind her in the mirror.

"So you got someone to bit on you yet?" Rachel wondered. And applied some mascara on her eyes.

"Not yet, but I hope it will be someone nice, who will be okay with a restaurant date" Brooke smiled at her friend. She was getting better with the whole Nathan thing and she tried to be friendish with Luke. It didn't ease the ache, but the ache wasn't screaming anymore it was humming and humming was a lot quieter. So she decided to pick a casual date, where she could leave without even touching the guy or being touched.

"Not looking for a boy toy" Rachel teased. She had a turquoise dress on and put some lipstick on.

"No, you?" she teased back.

"Q is fine, alright?" Rachel smiled and winked "But I want him to see how many guys I could have, so he appreciates me even more"

"So you and Q are getting like…what was the awful word you used…ah yeah attached`?" Brooke teased.

"Whatever bitch" Rachel said and B. couldn't resist but laugh.

"Alright whore" Brooke grinned.

They were ready and looked great.

"I guess all these geeks are going to run off to the bathroom, after seeing us" Rachel laughed as she threw a last glimpse at the mirror.

"Rachel" Brooke screamed out.

"What just stating the obvious" Rachel laughed and they took off.

*****

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to our annual cheerleader date auction" Whitey said in his game on voice. And the first girls were up and their bits gone to 150 $.

"Wow they are really crazy out there" Peyton noted.

"Or horny" Rachel corrected her.

"Whatever it is money for a good cause" Brooke smirked. She was standing there with her friends. She and Peyton hadn't really talk things through, but Peyton came to her the night before.

_Brooke opened the door to see her childhood friend all in tears._

"_What's wrong P. Sawyer?" she wondered and walked outside._

"_It's my mum; she would have had her birthday tomorrow. I miss her Brooke, and I miss you. You knew her and you missed her with me" Peyton sat down the porch._

"_I know" Brooke sat down. They talked about how they used to bake cookies with Mrs. Sawyer and how after she died; they tried it again and failed. They talked all night and Brooke drove her home. She missed her friend, and her friend needed her obviously, so she was there for her. She would always be._

Rachel was up next and Q couldn't believe how many guys bit on her. They yelled like crazy there was definitely sex in the air.

"Man they are like crazy, we are up to 200 $ already" he screamed at Nathan who laughed.

"You and Rachel wouldn't see that one coming" Nate laughed his ass off.

The song Rachel was dancing too was "Buttons", which drove all guys insane.

"300$" Q screamed and Whitey went "300 for the first, 300 for the second, sold".

"Man this girl owns me…" Q sucked his lip "Big times"

Nathan couldn't stop but laugh.

"Okay now we have some girl here, who is a real diamond out of the cheerleaders she is the alpha cheerleader. Hit it Brooke" Whitey really wanted to host a TV show badly, Brooke thought to herself.

"You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning out like crazy  
There goes my baby"

The music started as his girl walked out in an awesome red dress. It suited her figure like crazy the satin was falling down her curves and it looked like it hugged them and her décolleté was showing just enough, but not too much. He loved red on her it defiantly was her color. And all he could think was: "_A one night stand?"___He picked up that line from the song and looked around to face all these horny boys who went crazy for her.

She was there and grinned at the spotlights just listening to the numbers being thrown at her.

"50" came from the back, "65" she heard from the right, "70" from the left, "100" someone in the front row yelled, "150" was screamed from the back of the room.

"Damn your girl gets a lot of money" Q grinned. And Nathan couldn't help but think about all the dirty thoughts in this guys' heads.

"I can't bit on her" Nathan suppressed.

"200", "300", "450" and "500" someone yelled.

"It would be too obvious" Nathan muttered.

"Well she could hang out with a jerk today, so she will be crawling back to you" Q tried to comfort his friend.

"700" a voice was heard and Whitey swung the hammer.

"Who bought you?" Rachel and Peyton ask together.

"No clue" she says as Peyton walks out and Rachel gives her the look.

"I think it's not Nate, that would be obvious, and as Q bit for you, I guess it's someone else" she whispers.

"Oh" Rachel says surprised.

Nathan looks for Brooke behind the stage. He wants to see her before she goes on a crappy date with some loser.

"Hey girl" he smirks at her and moves close enough to touch her hips and smell her shampoo.

"You didn't win the date" she points out "You are not the happy guy to have all my attention for today" and she gets free from his touch, playing with him.

"But I'm the one you meet afterwards I hope" he smiles.

"Maybe, if my date is not too seductive" she teases and bites her lip "and I don't end up with him instead".

"You would do that to me?" Nathan put his puppy face on.

"How could I hurt that blue eyes baby?" she grinned at him.

"Thanks for coming today and the lucky guys can pick up their girl, but gentlemen please be aware it's a date not a hook up" Whitey reminds them.

Lucas peaks behind the stage with a card in his hand.

"No" Nathan moans as Lucas turns the card around saying 'Brooke Davis'.

"Maybe because your date has similar eyes" Nathan suppresses. Shivers run down Brooke's spine.

*****

Nathan starred at her hoping she wouldn't go.

Brooke stood there surprised and unable to speak.

Lucas waited for her to get ready and go.

"Hey Luke" Brooke smiles and muttered under her breath "sorry" to Nathan.

"So you really spend 700 $ just to eat with me" she jokes and Luke nods "You are worth it Brooke".

Brooke swallows and smiles.

"Alright broody boy who has way too much money obviously" she says "let's go and eat than".

Brooke tries to get away fast, before giving Nathan more reasons to freak and get jealous.

Lucas and her leave and Q reaches for Rachel.

"Hey supermodel, glad I got you ain't ya?" he smiles and leans towards her to kiss her.

"Glad you had enough money or you would make just the same face, Nathan puts on right now" Rachel smiles and punches Nathan.

"Shut up Rachel" the dark haired guy replies and Q gives him a look.

"Man, don't talk to her like that" he says and locks his eyes with hers. They are so different, obviously but they have this connection, maybe because their egos were similar.

Rachel looks at him pleading now not to say what he is about to say, but he can't.

"Nate you want to hang out with us?"

"Nah your friend just made a face" Nathan says and wants to go away.

"Wait" Rachel decides to do it for her friend and the cute guy beside her.

"Wow" Nathan and Q say at the same time.

"Man I must look awful, if you feel obligated to hang out with me"

"You do" Rachel says and hugs her boy.

Q and she are dating for weeks now, but they aren't official. They are the same age and have difficult childhoods that what made them stay together. He was a gentleman behind this whole gangster façade. And she had a big heart, which he loved about her. They met at a bookstore, which no one would have expected him or her to be and their first date was a normal restaurant date. They were both easy going and had goals in life, plus they were really hot for each other. Nathan wondered how they even came that close. They were nothing compared to him and Brooke. Somehow they still managed to become this cute annoying couple.

"Come on Nate, you will not have to go home to Dan will you?" Rachel reminded him.

Dan was back in town and he was torturing Nathan since then. He had to run 7 miles in the morning and do free throws and lifting weights. Yeah he was back in boot camp and he didn't look forward to get back there.

"Fine" Nathan mumbled and followed the strange couple.

*****

Brooke was feeling strange as Lucas opened the door for her to get in the car.

"Thank you" she said and smiled.

The drive to the restaurant was pretty quiet and after he helped her out and offered her a seat at a restaurant, she couldn't stop but feel like they have a date.

"This is weird situation for friends" she stated.

"Maybe" he smiled hopefully.

"It's not good" she says and plays with her curls.

"I know and I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable, I just couldn't resist" Lucas smiled.

She starred at her plate, not able to face him yet.

"Let's say it is two friends eating together" Lucas suggested.

"We can try" she smiled insecure. It felt too much like a date, and when Lucas picked out a wine she couldn't help but notice it was a lot like a date.

"So what have you been up to?" Lucas wondered as the ordered the food.

"Nothing much" she smiled "You"

"Me neither" he said and toasted to her they drank.

"You were great at the classics" he smirked at her.

"Thanks you did a great job as well Luke" she says politely and takes another sip of her wine.

After the first course Luke tells her that Haley and Jake are going to get married.

"Wow is she pregnant? Wouldn't think tutor girl would get knocked up" she says as she feels his hand touch hers and she takes her hand away.

"She is not" Luke says ignoring it.

After the main meal is brought they start to talk about all the rumors that had been spread after they first talked since the kiss.

"I didn't believe any of it. I mean Teresa claims you and Nate are hot for each other, I mean that obviously isn't true" Luke smiles watching her carefully

"Right" Brooke smiles and takes another sip of her wine.

"I mean you wouldn't do this right now, would you?" he wonders.

"Do what?" Brooke wants to get away from this topic, but as always her head went blank in the search of a topic.

"Date someone and leave me hanging. Not that I don't deserve it" Luke notices.

They spend a nice time while making jokes. He didn't try to take her hand anymore and she was thankful for that.

He walks her home after the dinner and she laughs and feels like maybe she found a way to get this whole mixed up brothers and relationship crap together.

"Good night" she mutters and smiles at him as he leans towards her and kisses her.


	9. How did I end up here?

_**To all you guys who read all my updates! Thank you very much and especially for bdavisrulz, hope you still read it after this chapter!**_

She wants to fight the kiss, but she can't. Lucas was the first she gave her heart too and she was so deeply caught right now that she just couldn't focus on right and wrong on good and evil. She just liked to taste him again and feel his touch on her skin. No! Her inner voice started screaming at her that's when she pulled away.

"I need to go" she said hasty and Luke looked confused.

"Brooke I'm sorry, I just…" he wants to explain.

"Go" she interrupts him. "Please"

"Okay" Lucas looks at her.

"Thank you" she says and closes the door behind her after she disappeared behind the door of Rachel's house, she leaned against the closed door now and breathed heavily.

"Brooke what happened?" she hears a familiar voice and looks up to see him sitting at the table with candles lightning his face and a dessert and wine on the table. He even thought about some flowers. It seems like a perfect evening he had planned for her.

"Nothing" Brooke says and smiles. She won't hurt him; she just can't do this anymore. No matter how much he had hurt Peyton, he didn't deserve this.

"Wow that's amazing Nate" she walks towards him and he gets up to offer her a seat and she hugs him first.

"What is that all about?" she whispers in his ear.

"Rachel told me what a jerk I am for not paying someone to bit on you, and I wanted to make up for that" he grins at her. It feels so good just to hug her.

"Dessert?" she smiles and sits down.

He pours some wine in her glass and his.

"Thank you" she says and watches him sit down as well.

"How was the cheer date?" Nathan wonders. He can't stop but wonder. She was out with her ex, also known as his brother, and he just had this urge to know. To know if he was losing her now.

"Please don't ruin it, Nate" she whispers "You just amazed me"

"Good that was the whole purpose of this" he smiles and she walks over to sit on his lap and feed him some mouse au chocolate.

"You are cozy today" he wonders and kisses her.

"Well I'm surprised I guess" she teases him with some small kisses.

Nathan pulls her nearer and kisses her longer.

"So how did you end up taking advices from Ray?" she wondered.

"I spend the evening with Q and Rachel" Nathan admits and Brooke can't hide her surprise.

"I guess I looked like crap after you left, and they felt sorry for me" he adds.

Her cell rings in her bag and she ignores it, she kisses Nathan instead running her hand up and down his chest. "Let's go upstairs" she mutters. She wants to be near him and feel his skin on hers. She breaths uneven and takes his hand to lead him upstairs as her cell rings again.

"_Hey Brooke! Please don't shut me out! I know you felt it too"_

It was Lucas of course.

Nathan watches her face change from seductive into nervous.

"Who is it?" Nate wonders and Brooke needs a lie fast, so she says "My mum"

"What does she want?" he asks after noticing her tension. Her mum never calls or mails her, she is never there. He knows a lie out of Brooke's mouth.

"Check on me" she keeps the lie alive.

"It's him, right?" Nate shakes his head. He should have known better. He walked her home, which explained the whole breathing after closing the door and her tension in the beginning and now these calls.

"How do you?" Brooke stops, to say it's not him wouldn't work anymore. Nathans grip around her hand tightens and she watches him carefully.

"This is great" Nathan says and tries to push her away, but now she is the one to tightly lean against him and hold his hand.

"I'm sorry" she whispers "I don't want to hurt you"

"Well you seem to fail at this" he says coldly and she puts her head on his shoulder.

"Nate you just made this wonderful evening and I didn't want to ruin it" she breaths out.

"Brooke, don't" Nathan says as he feels her kissing his neck. She doesn't stop and he shortly feels lost in the touch of her lips against his skin. He closes his eyes.

_Lucas standing there in Nathan's memory and smirking at him evilly while pulling Brooke closer into a kiss. _

"_I knew you would come back to me" he hears Brooke whisper._

"_What about him?" Lucas grins at him again._

"_He was just my boy toy to make you jealous; it worked so he is gone"_

"Brooke" Nathan interrupts her kisses and pushes her softly away.

"Okay" she stays and takes two steps back.

"You were just about to go upstairs with me to ease the pain, weren't you?" he asked her while shaking his head.

She could feel his tension and the bitterness in his voice.

"Nathan it's not like that, I just wanted to be with you" she said honestly. She did forget the whole night, because of him. After she closed the door, she left the happenings of the evening behind. But he wouldn't believe her. He just couldn't.

The younger Scott wasn't experienced in being used. Usually he was the one to switch from one girl to the other. So he wasn't familiar with these feelings that hit him when he was with Brooke. He waited for her to finally tell him what happened. He hoped he was wrong.

"He kissed me" she confesses "but…"

"Okay" Nathan stands there without knowing what to do now. He walks downstairs while she follows him.

"Nathan there is a but" she says.

"There aren't any buts" he says walking faster.

"Where you go?" she asks as he gets his jacket ready to leave.

"Nathan" she says and looks at him.

"Did you kiss him back? Tell me you didn't, Brooke?" Nathan says coldly "Give me a reason to stay"

Brooke wants to, but she can't, so she says nothing instead. She did kiss Luke back and she knows it.

"Didn't think so" Nathan says and opens the door.

"You said you give me time" she whispers.

Nathan turns around to face her. "I did Brooke, but along the way I fell for you! I don't want any other girl. Tomorrow I wanted you to bit on me, no one else. I am too deep now, and I can't get out. I know that it scares you and you probably won't see me again. But then again maybe you don't want to see me, maybe you just wanted to get him back and now it is working. Happy B. Davis, not so happy Nathan Scott, but at least for you the story ends well. Shouldn't get attached with your one night stands I guess."

She stood there unable to move or breathe and not able to say a word to his whole confession. Brooke watched him go and realized what he just said.

"I fell for you too" she whispers at the closed door.


	10. Far away from normal

The girls were screaming all around as he stepped on the stage. Numbers were yelled at him.

"Smells like sex in here" Peyton laughed at Brooke and Rachel.

"300" Rachel screamed.

Peyton looked at the redhead shocked.

"What do you think you are doing here?" she asks confused.

"Biding on Nathan, drive you insane, whatever you like best" Rachel said "450"

Brooke stood there and watched him. He took off his shirt saying 'boy toy'.

"_What am I? Your boy toy?" she heard him say._

"450 sold to the young lady" Whitey said and Nathan stepped down to see Rachel hold his name on a card.

"Really Ray?" Nathan raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah meet you in my car" Rachel said and looked at Peyton.

"Jealous much?" she wondered while Brooke excused herself and went off.

"Not at you" Peyton looked disgust. Could Rachel hate her really that much, to pay 450 $ just to annoy her?

Rachel took the key Brooke gave her earlier and drove off with her blue beetle.

"Hey" Brooke bit her lip as she reached for Nathan who waited at Rachel's truck.

"What are you doing here?" he murmured at her.

"I kind of silent bid on you, remember you wanted me to bit on you and no one else" she said insecure.

"That was before" he said and looked away, just about to storm of to his car.

"You aren't allowed to leave, you are a slave tonight, you have no free will" Brooke tries to make fun of him "You are the boy toy"

"Was I ever something else" he stopped.

"Nathan, please just get in the car" she whispers and wants to get closer to him.

"Not because I want to" he said and sat down.

"Got the message" she said and started the motor.

It was quiet again for at least 10 minutes, before Nathan decided to break the quiet.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Back to normal" she whispered.

"Are you going to kill me?" he joked and she chuckled.

"No, it's just a surprise, so don't ruin it" she teased with her husky voice, he got shivers from that sound, but he had to concentrate, because he wasn't sure of what she meant by 'back to normal'.

They took the road to a highway.

"Where are we going Brooke?" he asks again, confused that they leave Tree Hill.

"As I told you we are going to back to normal" she said and got her cell and gave it to him.

"Call your place and tell your dad you won't be home tomorrow" she says.

"So you are going to kill me" he mumbled and dialed. She heard a loud voice screaming at him, because he would miss practice and how he dared to skip it.

"Sorry about that" Brooke whispered while taking her phone back.

"Of all the things you should be sorry for, you are about this?" he said in his hurt voice that made her shiver inside.

*****

He was confused as he saw Peyton holding his name card.

"Peyton, what?" Luke asked her.

"We need to talk, and Brooke left before you were up, so I thought save you from that crazy girls there" she whispered.

"Oh" Luke said sadly and went out with her. They drove to her place to listen to some music.

*****

They were almost there when Brooke looked at Nathan and grinned.

"Welcome to a town with no history, no exes no drama, just us" she smiled at him.

But Nathan didn't look up at her.

"Nate, come on" she said after hitting the breaks.

"Come on what?" he said getting out "I promised to stay with you because well you bought me, but I never said I will enjoy it"

Brooke rolled her eyes and walked towards him getting on her tip toes to kiss his jaw.

"Stop pouting, please and just play along" she breathed against his skin.

"Whatever" he said and walked away.

"Damn it Nathan" she says and catches him by his shirt.

"What do you want Brooke" he says and looks still hurt.

"I want you" she whispers.

"Right" Nathan walks towards the hotel and wants to check in.

"We already have the keys" Brooke says and takes the elevator. She opens the door. It's a honeymoon suite with two bags on the floor one blue and a red one. There are roses in the room.

"What's that?" Nathan grumbles.

"It's my try to make up with you" she says and closes the door behind them "You can go and get two single rooms if you want though"

"Brooke" Nathan licks his lips and breaths out "You are not playing fair"

"Never said I was" she says and walks closer to open the zipper of his jersey

"Boy toy, huh?" she wonders while running her fingertip on the letters.

"Well I thought you might like it" he grumbles again and shivers by her touch. He is so mad and happy at the same time.

"Come on" she orders, takes his hand and leads to the bathroom. She let the water run and gets a towel which she wets and then rubs of the letters.

"You are not just a boy toy Nate" she whispers while she does so.

"Brooke?" he murmurs.

"I fell for you" she says without looking up.

"What?" he wonders and stops her hands from moving.

"I fell for you" she repeats and looks up at him.

"I did and I don't know what to do about it" Brooke says and Nathan feels a grand stone fall from his chest. He sees this cute little brunette in front of him, who feels the same as he does. He leans forward and kisses her.

"So you said something about back to normal" he grinned at her lips.

"Yes" she smiles at him.

"I think this is better" he puts his arms around her.

"So no room changes?" she wonders.

"Never" he smiles and pulls her up to walk her to the bed.

"No Nathan, I'm not that easy today" she says and tries to escape his grip.

"What?" he pouts and she caresses his arm muscles.

"I just thought, here we can be like normal" she winks at him.

"You mean public?" he says surprised.

"Yes, why not?" she kisses his cheek.

"Okay so than what does the sexiest girl in the world want to do?"

"Food" she grins.

"Alright, let's go" he smiles.

And he offers her a hand to get up. They walk through a park and get hot dogs, holding hands and kissing at the bridge. An older couple even told them how cute they look together and what a nice couple they make.

"If that's a dream, than I don't want to wake up" she smiles with her dimples at him.

"If this was a dream you would be naked by now" he teases her and she kisses his hand.

"Maybe later" she winks.

"This was an awesome idea Brooke" Nathan says and he doesn't want to ruin the moment so he doesn't ask about how they will work things out in Tree Hill. He pulls her nearer and wanders his hands down her shoulders down her hips and pulls her even closer into a hot and long kiss.

"I hoped you would like it" she grins "want to head back to our room?"

"Yes" he whispers and walks her towards the hotel.

In the elevator they start to kiss wildly she feels his hand grab her leg and push her towards the wall.

She runs her hands down his back and grabs his ass."Not here, we have an awesome bed" she whispers between their kisses. The door opens and they almost fall out of the elevator. Brooke tries to open the door while Nathan runs his hand all over her body.

"I can't concentrate" she moans while he licks her neck.

Then finally they are in the room and Brooke slides out of her dress and Nathan gets out of his jersey and pants.

"This feels like ages ago" he smirks while he softly lays her down and kisses her all over her body.

*****

"Wow" she whispers while cuddling in his strong arms.

"Yeah" he smirks and kisses her hair.

"It really was better, than I remembered it" she smiles and kisses his chest.

"Maybe with you finally getting attached" he smirks. He never felt for a girl before like he felt for her, so maybe all this romantic crap was true, sex was better with feelings involved.

"Are you getting romantic Scott" she whispered and he just hugs her closer to him.

"Nah, just trying to impress you" he lies and she notices that now that the feelings are involved it really feels better.

"So what you want to do tomorrow?" she changes the subject.

"I would love to spend all day in bed with you" he says and kisses her shoulder.

"Me too" she bites her lip.

"Then let's just stay in bed" he suggests.

"But here is the only place we can walk the streets eat in cafes and not feel guilty or be caught by anyone" she murmurs.

"Alright, than we eat out and then watch a movie, it's close to having you near me like I do now.

"Oh you have me?" she wonders.

"Yeah I think so?!" he grins.

"I never got a basketball jacket, so it doesn't count" she whispers and closes her eyes while she caresses his chest.

This was the first time that they actually slept in the same bed after they slept with each other. And it was a first that they woke up in the morning beside each other.

"Good morning gorgeous" she smiled at him.

"Morning sleeping beauty" he kissed her lightly.

"Let's have the best day ever" she smiles and gets up.

"Well it's hard to top yesterday" he grins and also stands up and dresses.

"We should at least try, be more ambitious Scott".


	11. Open up to me

They were sitting in a coffee place, in a cute little café near the park where they walked through to get here. She drank hot chocolate and he bit his bagel. It was so peaceful and relieving to just be together. Not a person could stand in their way now. No one would look weird at them or start any talk. No exes, no brothers and no best friends could turn out to be there and spread the news.

"What are we doing here?" Brooke asked him nervously playing with a string of her hair.

"Breakfast" he answered confused. He understood the question just fine; he just couldn't come up with a better comeback. He didn't know how to answer the question or what to say about their situation.

"I know that you dumbass" she fiercely answered back but then smiled at him as she playfully kicked his leg underneath the desk. She faced his pouting face and couldn't be angry any longer. So she slides her leg up and down his to show that they were back to nice.

"You mean this? Us?" he watched her nod and breathed out. He wanted to say something meaningful something better, but again he wasn't the greatest talker.

"I don't know Brooke, but it feels right" he murmured. It basically said exactly what he felt. He felt good near her and he didn't know why. He just did. And he felt bad if she was away or if a guy was near her.

"It does" she agreed. Nathan leaned towards her and gives her a kiss. It's so great to kiss his brunette in public, so everyone knows he can kiss her and that they somehow belong together. The people looked at them as if they were an ad for anything, they just looked amazing together.

"What will we do at home?" she says preoccupied. She knows this moment is just a moment. They hide away from reality and reality tends to catch up with people. Mostly she knows that in 8 hours they will back in their home town caught up by all the things that preoccupied her.

"I don't know" he says and they just look at each other for a while. Their eyes lock and they just relax by the moment that happens. Brooke loves his blue eyes, they are a deeper blue than Lucas' and he is lost in her green eyes.

"We can't be official in Tree Hill, people talk and you know Peyton will be hurt and also your brother" she murmurs after a while. It's the obvious but someone had to say it.

"You mean your ex-boyfriend" Nathan says and looks at her. He still has to fight the urge to kick his brother's ass, because basically he has no reason for that. Luke on the other hand had enough reasons considering Nathan was sleeping and falling for Brooke.

"Well who happened to be your brother, so I guess there is more trouble for you there than actually for me" she smirks and eases the situation.

He knows she is right. And he hates that the guy who stands in the way of him and Brooke is also his brother.

"Alright alright" Nathan decides and takes her hand.

"You won't freak?" she grins at him and watched him carefully.

"I never freak, except you try to hook up with Luke" he says in a matter of fact voice.

"I did not hook up with anyone else than you in the last month, you on the other hand" she says and trails away. The moment she says it, she regrets to have come up with it. She knows she had no right to care.

"ME?" Nathan chuckles.

"Ashley, Car, Bevin's Party! Does anything ring a bell?" she kicks her eyebrow. Now that she started she could also bring it to the end. She wanted to know anyway.

"Jealous B. Davis?" he wonders as he sees her nervous face and moves closer to watch her face more careful.

"Just curious" she mumbles and takes a bite of her muffin, trying to play cool but he can see her eyes moving faster and her biting her lip.

Of course she was jealous mostly because she couldn't believe he would do that, but then again they never cleared up that rule. She also had a problem that she talked to him right before the whole hook up with Ashley. Maybe he had no feelings for her maybe she was just like Ashley. A quick way to ease the pressure!

"Nothing happened. I was too mad" he says. This doesn't help her jealousy thing, but it stops the curiosity. She looks at him, her face still tense and he chuckles.

"You were mad, I remember and I also remember you punching Lucas" Brooke teases but Nathan can see that she is somehow relieved, that nothing happened between him and Ashley.

"So when we come back to Tree Hill we are back to drama?" Nathan wonders and she thinks for a moment and nods. His cell rings and he picks it up. She can hear Dan scream names at Nathan who just lets an "okay, dad" out every now and then, than he closes his cell.

"Dan?" she wonders.

"Yes, I have some tortures waiting for me now, shouldn't have left and give him so much time to get creative" Nathan says and with a sarcastic smile.

"Sorry Nate" she whispers.

"Nah it is okay" he decides and smiles at her.

"Why is your dad so…obsessive?" she asks and bites her lip, not sure if she should have asked.

"Well he failed his dream in college and now I'm like his chance. It is like a game and I'm just a character he can play…" Nathan says bitterly.

Brooke gets up and sits down on his lap, putting her arms around his neck and caresses his collar.

"Sorry" she says.

"I get used to it. Well it's just he stayed with my mum and not Karen, or I would be free now, able to do whatever I want" he lets out.

"And what would it be?" she is interested.

Nathan looks at her not sure what to say. He never thought about what he would do in his life other than this whole torture his dad forced on him.

"Basketball" he smirks after long thoughts.

Brooke smiles and kisses his cheek.

"See you like the game, you just need to do it for yourself rather than been forced to do it by Dan" she decides.

Nathan puts his head on her shoulder and kisses it.

"Thank you"

"Anytime" she whispers and puts her head on his. They are really free here she thinks to herself and he opened up to her. She waited so long for Lucas to open up and he never really did. He just opened up to Peyton. And there was his brother who just shared a part of his life with her. She couldn't believe it.

"What's the dial with your mum?" Nathan asks.

"Likes money and stuff more than me" Brooke says in her sad voice. It is actually the whole story and she is used to it now "I never seem to be enough for her"

"Well than she is even more screwed than Dan is" he says "never thought I would say something like that ever in my life. You are great Brooke" he murmurs against her skin and she shivers.

"You are sweet" he kisses her shoulder "and talented" he kisses her collar "and smart" he murmurs against her skin "and you are childish sometimes" he kisses her ear "and strong" he kisses her cheek.

"Thank you" she smiles and kisses him.

"This is weird isn't it?" Brooke wonders after a while.

"What the whole talking part" he grins.

"Yeah"

"Yeah, but I like it" he says and kisses her again.

They went to watch a movie but mostly they made out through the movie, because Brooke decided they could watch a movie in Tree Hill, but making out would be out of question. She just moved closer and grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. She kissed his lips and caressed his jaw. Then she just opened her mouth and licked his lips and felt his tongue met hers. She was so lost in his kiss that she almost climbed on top of him and started to undress him, but she controlled herself.

"So what you want to do now?" he wondered after the movie ended and they only recognized it because the lights went back of. His hand was on her knee and her head on his shoulder. They just looked a new couple. Fresh and happy! She climbs over and sits on top of him and kisses him again.

"Nice, let's do something in here we couldn't do at home" he says and runs his hands up and down her back and ends grabbing her ass.

"Aw" she shrieks and her face looks shocked.

"We could go as well you know" he mumbles against her skin and she smiles in pleasure.

"Alright let's get out here" she whispers. He tries to unhook her bra.

"Nathan we can't" she lets out he stops and whispers in her ear "Just teasing"

He pulls her up and sets her up on the ground.

Brooke makes a face "You aren't as funny as you wish you were"

"Sorry Brooke, want me to make up for that?" he grins putting an arm around her.

"Just let us go back to our hotel and stay in bed for the rest of the day" she mumbles and he smirks just to pull her nearer and lead her back to the hotel room.

"Best idea you ever had" he smiles as they lay down on the bed and she puts her head on his chest and he pulls her in a hug. They just talk about anything and nothing at all, but they are together and that's the most important part for now


	12. When the world catches up!

Nathan walked back in the house where Dan was already waiting for him. He just tried to be really quiet, but it wouldn't have worked. He was glad that he didn't ask Brooke to get inside as well.

"Sorry dad" he mumbles, just because he knows he needs to, more than he actually means it. He stopped trying to get emotional with his dad, because Dan never cared and probably never would. He just had a dream and Nate was his marionette.

"How was the gang bang?" Dan chuckles but Nathan just shacks his head.

"Dad, don't use phrases like that please" he moans and then notices Dan's game face

"What's wrong dad?"

"Nate, your mum wants a divorce and we need you to decide with whom you want to stay" Dan says with his bright grin.

Nathan could have seen this one coming after all the yelling and the bonding between Karen and his mum; he knew it was a matter of time until his mother will get the straight to finally leave this bitter man behind. It seemed like the day was today.

"And you wonder whom I choose?" he asks.

"I know whom you do" Dan says proudly.

"Dad I will always pick mum" he says and lets his bag fall down. He doesn't get along with either of his parents but his mum is the one he can rely on and not the one who bullies him around so he would prefer to live with her rather than the man who tortured him in the past 12 years. He actually gave him some years to be a child, which was amazing for his dad.

"Well not if you don't want me to fight her through the divorce, she did some things, she isn't proud of and I would be forced to tell them to win you for myself" Dan said in his casual voice and smiled.

He should have known that he wouldn't really get a choice, but he still hoped.

"What things?" Nathan asked and watched his dad carefully. Maybe it was one of Dan's tricks.

"Ask her and then you are welcome to live with me in the beach house" Dan says and picks up his bag.

"Dad is it again one of your mind games?" Nathan asks confused.

"Ask her" Dan laughs "You stay with your old man you know that Nate"

Nathan watches his dad walk out and close the door. It's confusing how his dad walks out of his own house. Nathan doesn't know where his mum is so he just walks upstairs. Divorce!

Yeah he was defiantly back in Tree Hill.

******

Brooke stops the car in front of Rachel's house and sees him sitting on her stairs. She notices his blonde hair and blue eyes. Guilt runs through her veins and she shivers before she decides to get out of the car.

"You have someone else, right?" Lucas asks not looking up at her. His voice is bitter and sad in the same time. Brooke closes the door and walks towards him.

"I" she wants to say something just anything and she fails once again. Why can't she just say she has someone else? It's not like she wants him back, or? She just walks nearer and looks down at him.

"I should have known" Lucas shakes his head and gets up to look at her. As his eyes meet hers she shivers and feels uncomfortable by the second their eyes lock.

"It's okay Brooke" he whispers "because I'll be here if he makes the slightest mistake, and I will be here for you. Waiting! No matter how long it might take or how long you think that he distracts you."

Brooke watches him walk past her and she stands there unable to tell him not to wait. She just can't word it. She is overwhelmed by his words and she likes the way he says it, she just wishes he could have said all these things before he kissed Peyton.

"And Brooke" Lucas says and she turns around to see his face. Still unable to talk or actually even breath.

"I am the one for you, just promise me you will remember that" he says and smiles at her. She watches him walk away and stands there for some while. She can't understand why Luke has to make it complicated for her. How is she supposed to get over him, if he shows up all the time and say all these things to her? His words are the words all the girls want to hear. She takes her bag and walks into Rachel's house.

*****

Nathan sits in his room playing with a basketball and she is sitting on her bed watching a photo album of her and Luke. They are back to normal, but normal feels weird and it gets more confusing by a minute. He dials her number and gets to hear her voice.

"This is more normal than anything else in here" he says as she picks up.

"I know" she whispers and closes the album.

"So what are we going to do Brooke?" he wonders and falls down on his bed.

"I wish I would know" she says and also falls down on her bed staring at the ceiling.

Neither she nor he had an idea how to make this work in Tree Hill, the rumors and the feelings of his brother and her best friend would be hurt. So they were stuck in this secret dating and they were sick of it.

They both talked about the divorce of his parents, but she was too afraid to tell him about Lucas. They always fought about him and this shouldn't be the night for Nathan to get jealous again. Brooke wanted this boy to be happy; she couldn't believe how things got from a one night stand in this understanding for each other. But they did and she was glad.

"Tomorrow is Sunday you busy with Rachel?" he wondered and she smirked.

"Part of the day, but I can totally arrange some free time for you" she mumbles. She was happy that they made plans for tomorrow and she was happy to be near him.

"That will be great, my parents yell again and I'm really sick and tired of this" he says and they decide to spend lunch together. Brooke already misses Charlotte, where they spend the night and wishes to have it back, so she could just lay in his arms and feel his skin on hers.


	13. Caught between 2 lovers

They were at lunch and Brooke was feeling comfortable even though they were in Tree Hill.

"So your parents are serious about the divorce?" she wonders and he nods.

"Yeah I guess, my dad says that he will tear my mum down and she won't tell me what she did, so basically I have to live with my dad for now at least"

"I'm sorry" she says and takes a slice of her pizza "Maybe it won't be that bad" she tries to offer.

"Sure" he laughs "I take you running with me and see if you still say that"

"Oh won't your dad be worried that I distract you?" she smiles and takes a sip of her coke as she sees Lucas arrive at their table.

"Hey guys" he says a suspicious voice.

"Hey man" Nathan greets him and Brooke just nods her head.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asks surprised and tries to understand the situation.

"Eating" Brooke says and smiles at him "Want to join?"

Nathan feels her kick his leg and looks up at his brother.

"Yeah come on" he says even if he doesn't want his brother to be there now.

Lucas sits down and smiles at Brooke. Brooke feels uncomfortable between the two Scott brothers and she doesn't know what to talk about.

"Hey who got you at the boy toy auction?" Lucas asks and Nathan tries not to smirk to Brooke.

"Rachel, she just wanted to be mean to Peyton" he answers and tries to sound casual.

"Oh that's why she was so mad" Lucas says and a smile escapes Nathan's lips. He likes to know that he still affects her. It's his ego, and he knows it but he just can't stop it.

Brooke sees the smile and raises her eyebrows.

"Who bought you?" Nathan asks to change the subject. He also softly kicks her leg to show her he seen the eyebrow and is sorry.

"Peyton" Lucas murmurs and sees the two faces staring at him.

"Nothing happened" he says in defense.

"It's okay Luke, you can have her" Nathan teases and Brooke bites her lip. She isn't sure why she doesn't like it. She only knows that she doesn't.

"Nathan, you still know that I'm sorry" Lucas whispers and Nathan nods.

After a while he leaves and Nathan watches her carefully.

"You okay?" he wonders and she hesitates before answering.

"Yeah and you?" she wonders instead of explaining all the things that are bothering her.

"Sure, Peyton was mad, she deserves to be" he says and pays for their lunch. He helps her up, but she is too lost in her thoughts and it starts to hassle him.

"It was strange to be just like friends in front of him" he says as they walk to the car.

"Yeah kind of" she says but he knows that she is not with him at the moment. His heart hurts and he just wants to stop it. He never felt like that before, and he is sure she doesn't feel like that.

*****

She was sitting in her room, after Nathan was called from one of the lawyers his parents and went out to talk to them and the phone rang.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Why are you hanging out with my brother" a jealous Lucas asked her.

"We're friends Luke" she lies. She doesn't want Nathan to get in trouble nor will she tell Lucas about her and Nathan's situation.

"Oh" Lucas says and feels stupid for even asking, of all people she would decide to see Nathan would be the last person she would choose.

"Feel stupid now after cheating on me and now trying to make me seem bad enough to sleep with your brother?" she teases though she tells the truth.

"Yeah I do" Lucas laughs and she starts to laugh as well. Brooke feels caught in lies and secrets and she is afraid how he would even react if he knew the truth.

"Luke, you shouldn't try to get me back, because all I want to do is finally getting over you" she whispers.

"Let us just try to be friends" he says and he doesn't even know how he can pronounce that. Her announcement aches and he is unable to breath for a moment though.

"Friends?" she wonders and she just can't hide her surprise.

"Yeah like well talk and eat together, like you and Nate are" he smiles.

Well, like her and Nathan wouldn't really be a good option. At least not exactly like her and Nathan.

"Sure" she mumbles and sees her door open slowly.

"I need to go now though" she says and waits for him to say "Bye" and hangs up.

"Who was that?" Nathan asks.

"Luke" she whispers, there is no way she can hide this from him.

"Oh" Nathan stops at her door and is unable to take two more steps in.

"Nathan?" she pleads just to know how he feels and what is going on in his mind.

"I should go Brooke" he whispers and turns around.

Brooke gets up and walks towards him to take his hand and looks up into his blue eyes.

That are so different than the ones of his brother, they have a deep blue and all the different shades of blue in it. She puts her other hand and puts it on his chest.

"Sorry" she says and leans into his chest. Nathan can't resist but put his arm around her.

"What are you doing to me Brooke?" he whispers.

She looks up and waits him to continue but Nathan just watches the pretty brunette.

"Can we just pretend this never happened? I mean the whole day. The whole Lucas thing" she whispers and Nathan just nods. He wants to try his best.

"So what did the lawyers say?" she asks and pulls him to her bed where she lays in his arms and listens to his situation.

*****

"B. Davis you are in this too deep" Rachel says as she walks in the house. She just drove past Lucas and had seen Nathan drive by. Lucas has been trying to get to the door for days and Nathan called every day. Brooke was lost in her emotions about these two guys already. She met Luke every now and then, in the mall or library and they talked a lot, she noticed how much she missed him with every conversation and every look he gave her, but Nathan started to open up to her and she felt somehow safe with him.

"What?" Brooke wonders while searching for her school bag. She also tries to be calm about the whole topic and not hyperventilate.

"Luke is on his way and Nate drove by, they are committed. But are you? To whom?" she just sits down and watches her friend.

"Ray Ray, I don't know what you mean by that" Brooke tries to ignore it. She has seen it herself. Lucas was hoping that by being friends he could win her back and Nathan tried to make her happy but trying to trust her.

Rachel walks over and shakes her friend a bit.

"Brooke damn it, you need to decide. I'm all for triangles, as long as your feelings aren't involved. Sometimes it is nice to have two guys, but you have brothers here and they eventually will explode."

"I know" Brooke murmured as the door rang. She shrieks and calms herself at the same moment.

"It's other the older or younger Scott! Whoever made it to the door without dying! Maybe you don't need to decide anymore?" Rachel kids.

"You are not funny whore" Brooke rolls her eyes and watches Q come downstairs.

"Morning ladies" he grins "Let's hope Nathan won the race"

"Oh, would you guys just shut up" Brooke says and opens the door. Q started to be at Rachel's house more often and Brooke was happy for her friend, she just didn't like the whole bonding thing between him and Nathan. He was like his insider. That's how Nathan knew if Luke called her or not. She owed her last fight with Nathan to Q.

_Nathan was kissing her neck and pressing himself on top of her. She breathed heavily against his skin. This was the first time after Lucas decided to be friends with Brooke, that she and Nate were close to sleep together again. She smiled happily at her basketball player. As his hands were on her thighs her phone rang and he wanted to suppress the call but saw Lucas in blue letters as the caller. He rolled off her and looked at the phone._

"_How often does he call?" he suppressed his anger._

"_Nate he doesn't call that often I promise, come on" she sits on top of him and kisses his chest. He pushes her away._

"_That's not what Q says" Nathan says bitter. _

"_What Q says" Brooke gets up and looks at him getting dressed._

_He looks at her angry and just walks off. _

"_Save your lies to someone else" he says bitterly before closing the door._

"Morning Brooke" Lucas says.

"You owe me 10 bucks!" Rachel murmurs.

"Damn it Nate" Q whispers back and hands her the money.

"Hey Luke, what are you doing here?" she asks and sees Nathan drive by. She can feel goose bumps on her skin. Maybe Rachel was right, they would explode sometime soon.

"Pick you up for school" he smiles. His voice is matter of fact and he wears the shirt she gave him for his birthday. Lucas obviously tries to play it down, now that he actually made it to the door.

"Oh" she breaths out and gets her bag.

"Ready?" he smiles and takes her hand to lead her out. Brooke turns around to give her friend a confused look and sees Rachel mouth "Decision" to her as she closes the door.

"So how was your weekend with him?" Lucas asks and she takes her hand back.

"Let's not go there please" Brooke whispers. She told Lucas that there might be someone else. Since then Lucas tried to find out more about the new guy she was hanging out with. She on the other hand couldn't say anything about that.

"Right, but I thought friends talk about stuff like that" he states.

"Well we don't" she murmurs.

"But I will listen to you and will be there for you as your friend as long as you need me to be only that for you"

"Oh" she says again and looks at the pavement. What is a girl supposed to say here?

She just hopes that they would be at school soon.

"So is this book any good?" she wonders and notices that she is holding his hand. It happened somewhere between him telling her that Keith is back in town and that Karen missed her. She wants to take it back, but they are already in school and Nathan already saw it. She can see his blue eyes filled with jealousy. She wants to take her hand back, but now it would be suspicious, so she only can take it away as she waves to Bevin. She tries to grin and nod at Luke as he goes on about the book and how the main character suffers.

"Is he here?" Lucas wonders.

"Who?" she asks casually knowing exactly whom Luke prefers to.

"You know who!" he whispers.

"Nope" Brooke lies and walks past Nathan.

"Hey Nate" she and Luke greet him.

"Hey Brooke! Hey Luke! So you two are friends now?" he wonders and watches Brooke carefully. He just can't hold back anymore, for the past three days, after their last fight, he passed her house and saw him walking around. As they had dinner or lunch Brooke never said anything about his older brother, so he started to wonder what was going on between them. And Q told him all he knew, but of course his friend wouldn't know how Brooke felt towards Lucas.

"Well yeah it's the first step towards normal right?" Luke grins and Brooke stands there unable to react in anyway.

"Oh good for you Luke" Nathan says and fakes a smile "glad things are getting back to normal" he emphasizes on the word normal.

"Yeah" Luke smiles.

Nathan smirks and wants to walk away.

"Nate" Brooke whispers and he turns around but she doesn't know how to explain all these things to him "we have chemistry test today, so you have any notes?"

"Nope" Nathan murmurs and walks away.

Okay of all the things she could have said, these was obviously the stupidest thing she could come up with.

"Are you two fighting?" Luke wonders. Brooke told Lucas, that she and Nathan were friends, so he didn't wonder to see them together a lot. She wanted to help their brotherhood, but obviously she made them into enemies.

"No, maybe he has just a bad day" she says and watches Nathan walk into the gym.

"I need to go" she says and smiles at Lucas "thanks for walking me to school"

She watches Luke walk away and then follows Nathan into a gym.


	14. Crash and Burn

_Guys I really appreciate all the reviews you guys rock! Sorry it took me a while to update and sorry if I give you this long journey between Brucas / Brathan! I didn't intend to go there first, but now I am full of ideas where to take them again, so I'll update more!_

"Let me explain" she says before Nate can even think of something to say.

"Nope, no need actually" he smiles evilly "You came here so I can fuck your brain out again?"

"Nate" she says and bites her lip. She knows how much this must hurt him, and she just wishes she could make it all go away. No sneaking behind everyone's back and no secrets, even more no ex-boyfriends which are related to him. She walks towards him and repeats his name again.

"Well alright than" he turns around and grabs her hips and just pulls her nearer.

"How does it feel Brooke?" he whispers on her skin.

"Nate" she tries again but feels his hands on her ass and pushing her into a changing room.

"Come on Brooke don't fight it" he teases her with a sad voice.

"What's wrong with you?" she tries to push him away but he already opens his pants.

"Nate" she yells and pushes him away and punches him.

"Okay so you have him for that too already?" he says bitterly "nice"

"Nathan what happened?" she asks. The truth is that Nathan saw Luke walk to Brooke's house every day. He didn't know that today was the first day Luke made it to the door. He tried not to care. Maybe he could just go back to their arrangement. He saw them holding hands and he just couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Nothing Brooke" he murmurs and walks nearer.

"Nate you make me uncomfortable" she whispers as he makes her touch the wall.

"I just need a distraction you know, no feelings involved just sex" he chocks out.

She bites her lip again and shivers as he leans nearer to whisper something in her ear.

"This is what we are about, remember?" he teases her "You're like my personal whore"

"Stop it Nathan, you don't mean it" she whispers.

"You think? So we talked and we had our fun in Charlotte, so what? You think we have some kind of relationship? Stop kidding yourself Brooke, you aren't a girlfriend you are just a quick, good fuck"

Brooke shivers and tears are in her eyes now. She just slides down the wall and sits there her head on her knees. Nathan watches her hurt just like he feels hurt inside. He wanted her to feel like he did, but his pain was just getting worse. He looks down at the pretty brunette and can feel his heart being broken in thousand pieces.

"What you're too good for that now?" he asks bitterly. He can't control it anymore. The stress with his parents, training and this situation make him all evil and uncontrolled.

"Shut up" she says and gets up pushing him away.

"Oh, aren't we upset? I thought you like the changing room, I mean everyone from the team had you here" he teases with a smile.

She looks at him and she just had enough. Enough hiding and enough jealousy. Maybe Rachel was right, she needed to decide between the two brothers. She walks toward him and pushes him away again.

"Shut up" she screams again "Stop being a damn jerk" she punches him away again.

"Oh now we're getting all angry, but Brooke I'm not into that kind of role play" he teases again.

"Damn it Nathan, I try! Really I do, but you always start this shit" she screams again.

"Oh just tell me you do it for me" he grins evil.

"I do" she says and again pushes him away.

"Oh so you fuck with him so I get pleased? What a committed bitch you are!" he raises his eyebrows.

"You know what? We're over" she says and tears run down her face. No one made her ever feel this worthless. And she just said it without thinking. Her voice broke and she just couldn't hold the tears back, she felt them all over her cheeks. She knew what mess she would end in, and now she had to deal with it.

"So you and the little prep boy are a couple again, isn't that sweet" Nathan teases her and walks closer "shouldn't there be like the last time?"

"Nate, get off of me" she screams now her breath being uneven and her tears running down her face.

"Alright" he licks his lips "But you owe me one"

"I don't owe you anything" she says and tries to get herself together.

"I think I paid a lot of our meals" he grins and looks at her. He knows that he hurts her, but it's easier to be the one who hurts than be hurt by her.

"Alright" she takes her purse out and just throws some money at him.

"You happy now?" she asks bitterly.

"Nah, actually I'd rather ease the pressure"

"Well than take your hand for that" she says and walks out. Nathan walks towards a locker and just hits it as powerful as her can and sits down on the floor. He screwed it.

She ran out with tears pouring down her face. She thought that she and Nathan were getting somewhere and now all she could feel is being used by him. She sat down on a bench and tried to stop her crying as Peyton walked over.

"Hey B. Davis what's up?" she asks and sits down beside her friend.

"Nothing, I'm okay" Brooke sobs but Peyton sees better and hugs her friend.

"Whatever it is it will be okay" Brooke just leans against her shoulder and cry.

"I've missed you P. Sawyer" she mutters.

"Me too" Peyton says and consoles her.

"What happened to us Peyton?" Brooke murmurs between the sobs again and Peyton dries her eyes.

"We got lost somewhere along the way" she consoles her. "I'm here for you B."

"I know" Brooke whispers and watches Nathan walk past her.

Lucas watches his brother get in the cafeteria and smiles at him "You've been working out?" he wonders because Nate skipped history to stay in the gym.

"Something like that" Nathan says and sits down beside Lucas. They eat in silence. Nathan is close to hit Lucas or to punch himself for all that went wrong in his life.

"I think Brooke and I have another chance" Lucas smiles at his brother.

"Great" Nathan presses out.

Then they continue to eat in silence. Nathan just decides to work out for real this time. He calls Q and asks him to come to River Court and play him.

******

"Man what's up with your hand?" Q asks as he sees Nathan's right hand is swollen.

"Hit the locker" Nathan says and puts the cask on that he got from the doctor.

"Brooke" Q just states.

"Not every damn thing is about her!" Nathan yells at his friend.

"Chill Nate, I was kidding, so what happened" he wonders.

"Hit the locker"

"Why?" Q wonders.

"She said it is over" Nathan says and takes the basketball and makes a dunk.

"So it was the brunette" Q says and looks at Nathan "You freaked?"

"I yelled, Q I told her she is a whore" Nathan looks miserable.

"You did what?" his friend screams "Are you out of your mind?"

"She was holding Lucas' hand, she is giving in, and she would have told me to fuck off soon anyway"

"Nate you didn't give her a choice. I said he calls but she never said she is into him more than you, you stupid jealous freak"

"Well, she does" Nathan says and makes some left-handed jump shots to get distracted.

"How did it end? Your fight…" Q wonders.

"She cried and I yelled" Nathan says and throws the ball against the pavement as hard as he can.

"Sorry" Q says pitiful and looks at his friend.

"That doesn't help" Nathan says "I screwed everything up"

"I know" Q agrees and gets punched by Nathan but in a playful way now.

"Shut up man" Q whispers as he sees Rachel's car.

Rachel walks towards the two guys and hugs Q first.

"Sorry baby, but I will tear your friend down now" she whispers and Nathan watches her come over and punches him against his chest.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" she screams at him "You have a heart somewhere in that chest?" she yells.

Nathan just watches the redhead getting all angry.

"You said she is a whore? You are the manwhore of Tree Hill, so you should be the last person to judge"

"Ray" Q wants to stop her but she is in too deep already.

"She chose right" Rachel screams at Nathan "Lucas made her feel like he cares about her and never would HE made her feel this worthless"

"Well aren't we all happy that she can go and fuck with him whenever she wants now" Nathan screams for the first time and Q steps for to protect Rachel.

"Oh stop this bullshit will you?" Rachel screams "It's neither for you nor her just about sex anymore"

"Who told you that?" Nathan chocks.

"Your eyes tell me and hers" she whispers and looks at Q "I should go now, I should take care for Brooke and otherwise I would punch his damn face"

"Bye Sweets" Q says and kisses her and watches Nathan.

"She is right man" he murmurs "Everyone can see it"

"I'm screwed" Nathan says and sits down.

*****

"Cookie Dough and a movie" Rachel and Peyton walk in "and well both of your favorite friends"

"Hey guys" Brooke mumbles and tries to smile.

"We have "Love Vegas", "Because I said so" and "Bring it on" so you can decide what you want to watch" Peyton says and Rachel takes another bag out.

"And alcohol to make you feel better"

"Thanks girls" Brooke whispers and looks at them.

"Peyton and I decided to ease your bad mood, we know guys suck, so why not drink it all away" Rachel says and Brooke jumps at this.

"We know that Nathan screamed at you and we all know he is just a jerk" Rachel explains to her scared friend.

"Well he is just a jerk, Brooke" Peyton says "and if he has stress with Dan he tends to let it out on people, but telling you that you are a whore, that was just mean. I think he might have wished for you to fall for him"

Brooke was eased now, no one knew why she really had a fight with Nathan all people blamed him, because they were used to him being a jerk to Peyton all the time.

"Thanks girls, he just got me off guard" she says in her husky voice.

She just watches Rachel mix 3 Sympathies for them and decides to watch "Bring it on" with them. After a while they are all a bit drunk and Brooke can't hold back some questions.

"Did you tell him?" she asks Peyton.

"Tell whom, what?" Peyton wonders.

"I think she means Luke" Rachel smirks.

"Yeah, did you tell him how you feel?" Brooke asks again.

"No" Peyton says and looks into her glass.

Rachel and Brooke look confused.

"Brooke you are my friend and it's obvious that you still have feelings for him" Peyton admits and Brooke can hear Nathan's voice again so she takes a big sip of her cocktail.

"Thanks P. Sawyer" she mumbles

"You are not such a dedicated bitch as I thought you would be" Rachel smiles and pours some more Sympathy in their glasses.

"Well thank you Rachel" she answers a bit confused.

They stay up all night but eventually Brooke needs to go to bed and as she lies there, she starts to cry again, now because she feels like a whore herself, for sleeping with Nathan.

She cries herself into sleep.

*****

Nathan watched his phone for the third time.

"She won't call you" Q says "You hurt her"

"Shut up, I was about to call…Bevin" Nathan lies.

"Yeah I totally buy it" Q laughs and drinks his beer.

"You screwed big times, even Rachel hates you and I think she started to root for the both of you"

"Now she roots for Lucas" Nathan says bitterly.

"Well you watching that phone won't help it" Q says.

"What am I about to do now?" Nathan asks and takes another sip of his beer.


	15. Tick Tick The Afterboom

_Nathan was laying in his bed rolling from one side to the other and just couldn't manage to fall asleep. Tomorrow was a very important game and he just was thinking about Brooke. He knew he hurt her and he wanted to take the words back, he was just unable to say he was sorry, it sounded too cheap and easy. He sat up and watched his door opening and Brooke walking in, she was wearing his favorite red dress._

"_I broke up with Lucas, it's over! I love you Nathan" she said in her husky voice._

He woke up after his shabby sleep. It was school day again and he would face her. He just put on his jeans and his blue shirt, brushed his teeth and tried to control his heartbeat.

"_Everything will be fine"_ he murmured to himself before getting out of his car and facing the school with all its students, Brooke and Lucas among them.

******

Brooke was up 20 minutes before her alarm clock rang. She looked at a mirror and noticed her red eyes from her tears. She dreamed herself back to Charlotte again. When they were happy and free and when it seemed like he cared about her. _"Stop it Brooke, focus"_ she told herself over and over again then got dressed and went to school.

She was standing there in front of her locker and watched him get out of his car. She was hurt just to see him and their eyes met.

*****

Nathan's breath was uneven and he wanted to walk over and explain all his pain and all his asshole behavior to her, but he didn't know how. He could ask her if they could talk:

"_Brooke I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of that" he could start and listen to a comeback so fierce and angry that Brooke could make him feel like nothing._

"_I know it's hard for you to trust me" he would continue._

"_Oh what do you know about me?" he can hear her answer._

"_I know that you are so like me and then so different" he would whisper and get her attention._

"_What you are a manwhore and me I'm just a whore" she would say in a snappish way._

_And eventually he would have found the right words and get to her._

*****

Brooke looked at him and also imagined how he could apologize to her, by just walking over and looking her in the eyes.

_Nathan: Brooke I'm sorry, I was jealous and I freaked. Please tell me you give me another chance. I never saw you as a sex object, not that you aren't a tease and a total sex bomb, but you are so much more. You are good hearted and creative. You are funny and sensible…_

He could have said so many things to make her hesitate and listen and maybe even forgive him. But their eye contact broke as she heard Lucas walking over.

"How are you pretty girl?" he asked and smiled at her so she smiled back, just sneaking a peek at Nathan who froze.

"Okay" she whispered and smiled at the blond guy in front of her. She tried to focus, but couldn't resist to compare him with Nathan. They had familiar eyes but Nathan's were deeper and vulnerable as she noticed in the last few months. Months, it's been months since she and Nathan started their "thing". Of course feelings were involved and she missed his smile as she watched Lucas'. She just missed him, even after all that he said to her, she was sad not to be able to talk to him.

"Brooke you just listened?" Lucas asked her and brought her back from her daydreaming.

"No sorry I kind of zoned out" she watched Nathan walk a longer way to chemistry and focused on Lucas again.

"It wasn't that important. I just wondered if you are looking forward to the game today" he smirked, but his smirk had not the same effect on her as the one of his brother and she sighted.

"Sure" she grinned a bit fakery.

"So see you at the game I assume" Lucas smiled at her and watched her leave. He noticed that she was different in the last 3 days, that's how long ago Nathan insulted her. Brooke let Lucas more in her life and also allowed Peyton to be a part of her life again. They were thankful for that, it seemed like the brunette could forgive them.

Nathan noticed that too, he was the loser in the story, the villain. Q was the only one who stood to him and the guys from the team, but he had not much to do with Luke anymore, because he was too afraid to face him with Brooke. So the last three days opened his eyes, he was a jerk and that was his burden now.

******

Brooke opened the door to the chemistry class and watched Nathan on his usual seat which was the one chair beside her. She breathed in and out and sat down beside him. They didn't look at each other and the tension was growing by the second.

The teacher was blabbering on about some orbital that Brooke didn't understand and she just wrote some things on her paper. Nathan could hear her heartbeat and smell her perfume. He wanted to tell her he was sorry so he took a paper and wrote something down.

"_Could we please talk?"_ she read the little paper. She looks at Nathan's upset face but just takes the paper and throws it away.

Nathan moans as he sees it and writes another note _"Please I'm sorry"_

Brooke just snapped and looked at him with a dreadful look. Nathan breathed out again, he wanted to take her in his arms and be back in Charlotte.

He tried to take her hand under the table and she just watched at him scared and pulled her hand back.

"No Nate, it is over" she whispered and the bell saved her from further conversation.

*****

"So she has spent a whole day with you?" Haley asked Lucas before they drove to the game.

"Yes she spent a day with me and Peyton matter of fact" he smiled.

"Wow" his best friend smiled "So you and Peyton get along again as well"

"Yes" Lucas muttered. They tried to cheer Brooke up so they made a DVD evening at her house to make her think about something else.

"Peyton said she wants to be friends again and that she misses me" Lucas explains.

"So is it true that Nathan called Brooke a slut?" Haley wonders and looks at her best friend.

"He did what?" Lucas asks and his grip tightens around the steering wheel.

"So you haven't heard?" Haley asks and looks at him again.

"This jerk" Lucas murmured and got out of his car as they were in front of the gym.

"Luke" Haley wanted to stop him but Lucas was already in the changing room. His heart is racing and his blood pressure is high. Haley sees that and wants to take the sentences back again.

****

"So how do you feel Brooke" Peyton wondered while the girls were changing in their cheerleader uniform.

"Okay I guess" she mutters. She is far from okay, she hates the guy that she misses the most and she knows she is screwed up. Lucas is very important to her and she likes their talks again. He understands her but she can't stop to think about Nathan.

"Brooke you will rock there I promise" Rachel added and smiled at her.

Brooke felt safe with her friends around her and the pain was only numbing her, but she would see him soon and then the whole heart racing and pain explosion will start again, this much she knew. She couldn't prevent any of it.

She took a deep breath and looked at them again.

"I won't die, girls!" she says and wishes that would be true.

*****

Lucas was changing into his basketball uniform and watched Nathan carefully. He couldn't believe that his brother could have insulted the girl that he cared about.

"How is it to be an asshole" he mutters as he walks past him.

"What's your problem Luke?" Nathan forced back as they entered the gym. The tension between them is almost as high as in Luke's first year of Ravens.

"I have only one problem: You insulting my friends" he says again and punches an elbow against his brother. Nathan holds back and watches the angry eyes of his brother but can't resist not to push him some more.

"You mean Brooke?" Nathan asks bitter.

"Whom else did you call whore?" Lucas wonders in his mean voice. The one Nathan is very familiar with.

"You are not the best example for gentlemen like behavior, does Peyton ring a bell?" Nathan chocks "And everyone on the team had Brooke in almost every position known so…" Nathan provokes Luke. Lucas can't stand the anger anymore and throws the first punch. He punches Nathan who throws some punches back as the other Ravens try to hold them apart.

*****

"What happens there?" Peyton screams as she sees Lucas and Nathan get into a fight and all the other Ravens joining them.

"I don't know" Brooke says and watches them.

"Well I can think of some reasons for that kind of behavior" Rachel whispers to Brooke.

Brooke sees Whitey break things off. She inhales and decides to go to the changing room with her friends. She can't stop her body from shaking and her eyes from watering. It hurt so much for her to see Nathan; every time she does she can hear his voice:

"_Stop kidding yourself Brooke, you aren't a girlfriend you are just a quick, good fuck"_.

She stood there unable to move just yet and listened how Whitey screamed at both Scott brothers and threw them out from the gym and the game.

"Thanks Luke" Nathan mumbles "we needed to win this game, and now it's in the stars if we get to State Champion Ship"

"Maybe the next time you will say anything to my friend you think twice" Luke says bitterly and sees Brooke who stands in the hallway and just watches her.

"Brooke" Lucas mumbles and Nathan just passes her.

She shivers as she hears Nathan's whisper "Say thanks to your little baby boy, he just wanted to safe your honor"

Brooke watches Lucas taking her in a hug and whispers "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how" she whispers and just closes her eyes.

They stand there what feels like ages.

"You want to grab a snack?" Lucas asks and she nods softly.

*****

Another night and Brooke cries herself into sleep, she just doesn't want to show anyone the tears but at night they escape. She just can't believe that Nathan would ever label her. But he obviously did and that's what hurts her. Maybe she should listen to him and at least give him a chance to apologize. She knows how angry Nathan can get when someone provokes him, and she did not that she planned to but eventually she did hurt him. She just watched the ceiling and her phone rang again.

"_Brooke I need you to talk to me please"_ Nathan wrote her and she deleted the message.


	16. Doing the right thing?

Brooke woke up with a door bell and opened the door in her night gown.

"You need to stop this" Brooke says as she faces him and slams the door shut. She can't face him anymore, she would be weak enough to give in soon and she didn't know if any apology would be good enough.

"Brooke let me in, please let me explain" Nathan's voice can be heard inside and Brooke walks to the kitchen.

"Man you are cruel" Q says on the couch, and Rachel nods.

"You have no say in that, your precious friend called me a slut, he fought with Lucas and he is waking me up for 5 nights in a row now, so shut up" she mumbles angry and gets a cup of coffee.

"Brooke, please" Nathan pleads against the door.

"Lucas will be here in 20 minutes" Brooke says towards the door and sits down on the couch as well.

"I don't care anymore, maybe he should know" Nathan answers back. Brooke jumps up and walks to the door and opens it.

"No he shouldn't and you need to leave me alone you little stalker jerk" she yells at him "get another whore" she slams the door shut again.

"Brooke you are not a whore" Nathan pleads but she ignores him and get her seat on the couch.

"He gets pathetic" she murmurs to Q.

"Davis, it's not that I'm not all with you, but maybe you should give him a chance to talk?" Rachel whispers and watches her friends eyes widen from shock.

"She is right, you might feel better if you talk to him" Q smiles and regrets this by the second Rachel punches him.

"Okay alright" Brooke walks to the door and opens it

"You are a manwhore" she says to Nathan and slaps him in his face.

"Wow I feel so much better now, that we talked" she says and slams the door shut again.

"That's not what I meant" Q moans and just takes a sip of his coffee and pulls Rachel closer.

"But I feel better now" the cheer captain insists.

Nathan stood there holding his cheek and heard a car stop in the driveway. Lucas got out of his car and walked to the door.

"Hey Nate, what are you doing here?" he wonders and Nathan has no clue what to say. Luke rings the bell and Brooke gets pretty angry.

"Go fuck yourself Nathan, because you will not…." she says as she opens the door and sees Luke's face.

"Oh" she mumbles softly.

"What's going on Brooke? Nate?" Lucas asks perplexed and Nathan freezes where he is. Brooke stands there unable to say anything. Just angry and still with her coffee in her hand.

"Brooke?" Nathan mumbles and she bites her lip. She hates him for doing this, because now she needs to find an excuse.

"We just still have this fight" she whispers unable to say anything more useful.

"Oh, I should have figured" Lucas says and looks at Nathan whose face becomes irritated and then snappish again.

"Maybe you should go than" Luke advises Nathan who only nods at Brooke with a smirk.

Brooke shivers and lets Lucas in.

They walk up to her room, so that they can talk alone without Rachel and Q.

"You wanted to talk?" Lucas asked and Brooke sat down on her bed and he did as well.

*****

"_Peyton you need to tell him" Brooke said at her friend who stayed the night and cried all night. She noticed that her friend still moaned over Lucas and that she did not feel the same towards him. She thought about Nathan constantly and she was aware of her feelings now, she just couldn't forgive him. _

"_I can't I mean you still care for him" Peyton sobs and Brooke feels so sorry for her friend_.

*****

Maybe it was just her guilt, but Brooke wanted Peyton to be happy so she just walked away from Luke now.

"You wanted to talk?" Lucas sits down beside her and watches her beautiful dimples and her brown eyes with the green shimmer that he missed so much.

"Luke, we can't go on like this anymore" she whispers and feels his warm arm around her. She can't help but exhale before starting again

"What I meant was…" but Lucas' hand wanders up and down her spine so she can't think clearly.

"Luke" she whispers now painfully, because she needs to focus but can't.

"Brooke, please let me just tell you, that I miss you and I love you, I still do" he mutters and softly picks her lips and kisses her. She kisses him back as they fall on her bed.

"Luke…" she wants to interrupt but his kisses are running down her neck now and his hands wander her body. Her breaths are getting heavy and she needs to concentrate hard to stop him. She didn't feel him for so long and she was wondering if maybe this would make it easier for her to let Nathan go.

"Stop" she says and Luke does as he is told and sits up again.

"You want to quit this, right?" he says as if he felt it long before.

"It's just that I don't think I can trust you or that we are good together, we just aren't" Brooke whispers getting her breath back again.

"Because of the other guy?" Lucas asks.

"No because of us, you and me! The more we talk and hang out the more I'm getting sure that I want you as my friend Luke" she says in an honest voice and he can't help but put his arm around her and smile

"I want to be a friend to you Brooke Davis" he says and she nods.

"Sorry Lucas" she whispers.

"You can't control whom you love" he says and kisses her head.

This was the moment that Brooke Davis broke Lucas' heart and fixed her own.

As she walked down with him Q rolled his eyes and whispered something to Rachel that Brooke couldn't understand.

"Bye Lucas" she whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Brooke" he smiled and kissed her forehead.

Q and Rachel looked puzzled.

"I told him, that we are just friends" she whispered to them and walked up to get dressed.

****

"So you think she finally understood that she loves Nathan?" Q asked his model girlfriend.

"Maybe, but she won't forgive him that easy. You know Brooke" Rachel rolled her eyes and they both grinned. They were rooting for Brooke and Nathan, so they were glad that the first steps were taken.

"I will go out tonight, don't wait up, I'll be at Peaches" Brooke said in her cute little black dress.

"Peaches?" Rachel wondered because this was known as a single bar.

"Yeah, I need some distraction, so don't wait up" she whispers and looks at her friend before she leaves.

"Have a nice day" Q smiles and writes a short message on his cell.

*****

She was drinking her 3rd shot, and talking to a cute guy as Nathan arrived in the bar.

"Tequila please" he orders beside her.

"Nathan, please just fuck off" she says and laughs to a guy who is sitting beside her.

"I miss you Brooke!" he says in his broken voice.

"Well you should have thought before" she says and wants to stand up as she faces him and sees tears in his eyes.

"I didn't mean it and if you like Lucas I'm okay with that, I want you to be happy after all" he mumbles and Brooke is speechless.

"Nathan, please leave me alone" she says and her voice is wounded by his looks.

"Alright, whatever you wish" he says and drinks both shots as he sees her leave to dance with a blonde guy.

She was dancing so close to this guy that it made Nate ill and he ordered some more shots.

Brooke felt this guys hand over her pushing her to the toilet. And Nathan couldn't stop looking at them even though it felt like someone was punching right into his stomach!

"No I'm not in the mood" she said but the guy didn't give up, so she slapped him.

"Oh come on girl, don't you remember last time we did this?" the guy asks and Brooke stops unable to say anything. He grabbed her ass and licked her earlobe. Nathan noticed that Brooke was suffering and stepped up at the guy.

"Leave, she is just playing hard to get" the blonde says with a snappish smile.

"I don't think so" Nathan walks over and towers over the guy.

"She is here for stuff like that, it's her thing" the guy smirked and kissed her neck as she shivered with disgust.

"Let her go" Nathan says.

"Or?" The guy answers in a sassy way.

"Or you will be bleeding all over the place" Nathan says and grabs the guy by his shirt. He loses his grip on the brunette and Brooke walks away from them and sits down on the bar to order something. She is ashamed and averted by this situation. She can't believe that she has a pattern to get in this kind of situation.

"If you touch her again" Nathan throws him against a wall "Than I promise you'll be a picture of a broken man"

'The blonde is unable to move anywhere and Nathan looks frightening towering over him, so the comebacks just stay in his throat. "Never touch her again, don't even look at her direction or I promise you the next time you won't get off that easy. I use to destroy guys like you"

The guy nods and after Nathan lets him go he walks away fast.

"He will never bother you again" Nathan says and sits down beside the brunette. He couldn't have watched her being grabbed at form such a jerk. He wanted to safe her and he wasn't sorry for that.

"Thanks I guess" she says and takes a big sip of water. This wasn't what he expected. Brooke looked unhappy. Maybe he overreacted again and she was pissed.

"You didn't want to go with him right?" he wants to make sure.

"No Nate, that's just great thanks" she says and stands up to leave.

"Stay I didn't mean it" he mumbles.

"Well you seem to say a lot of crap lately" she says and drinks her water.

"I guess" he wants to tell her how sorry he is but she interrupts him "So thanks and now leave me alone"

"Anytime" Nathan says and looks at the beautiful girl beside him, shivering and tears in her eyes, he took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"You don't need to be nice to me, the guy just shared your opinion" Brooke says and throws his jacket down. Nathan follows her and gives her his jacket back.

He can't believe how deeply his words went. Nathan can see her suffering not only from his words but doubting herself for denying them.

"I didn't mean any of that" he whispers.

If there would be a way to turn back time, he would have taken all the pain he was in 10 times as much even, to make her smile for a second and to get this words back in his mouth with her listening to any of them.

"You said that already" she says and just takes the jacket. She freezes and she doesn't like her short dress, she feels so cheap now.

"I know, but I didn't tell you that I care about you so much" Nathan says and pulls her closer. He can feel her shiver under his touch and he also can smell her perfume, which made it even harder to ever let her go again.

"Give me a chance to show you how much I care about you Brooke, and how much this isn't about sex" he smiles and she just notices the coincidence of them being in the same club.

"Q is dead" she says and pushes herself free from Nathan.

"Brooke, please let me show you" he says and takes her hand.

"I miss you" he says and she looks up for the first time facing his blue eyes and almost melts away. Brooke waited so long to hear his apology and she fought it even longer.

"You can't do this Nathan" she mumbles and he smiles at her stubbornness.

"I will try; I will get you to listen to me and to give me a chance, as long as you aren't with Lucas yet"

"I'm not" she admits and he pulls her closer.

"The next time you go to a club like that, make sure I come along, this guy deserved to get his face polished"

She smiles and then adds again "You said the same".

"Brooke I can't always control my emotions, I never say how 'I feel I just freak out. I'm jealous and I show it, sometimes too much. I didn't want to hurt you, but you hurt me" he whispers and she nods.

"I can't do this Nate; I can't make this work, these secrets and you always blowing up every time. I'm sick of this".

He leans towards her "Me too Brooke. So let us stop this hide and seek game"

Brooke just watches him and thinks about how much she wanted him to say this and how afraid she was to hear it now. Her life would change and so was his. This would be a big step and she wasn't sure if she was ready for this.

"Nathan" she whispers and he kisses her head.

"I know I hurt you. I know it's hard to trust me or to forgive me, but please remember the guy you saw in Charlotte and just tell me you could give him a chance, that's all I ask for"

Brooke breathed in and out. She really missed the guy from Charlotte, she did, but she doesn't know how long this guy would survive, before the jerk in Nathan would replace him again. More she wasn't sure whether she would be patient enough to figure that out.


	17. Easy?

„Alright!" she mumbled and he smiled softly at her.

"Thank you" he said and kissed her hair and walked her to his car.

"Who said I will drive with you?" she grinned and kicked her eyebrow.

"Oh, you are here with your car?" he asks even if he already knows the answer.

"No and you totally knew that, Q will bleed" she murmurs and gets inside his car.

"Brooke" Nathan whispers as he starts the motor.

"Yeah?"

"I really did miss you" he smiles and drives off. They still had a lot of work to do. Brooke won't forgive him that easily and he knows that but see her in his car and be near her without being screamed at. They walk to the porch holding hands.

"Hello, I mean HELLO!" Rachel says surprised as she opens the door and sees Brooke and Nathan and they both grin.

"Your boyfriend is dead" Brooke mutters and Nathan just says "Hi"

"Did it work?" Q wonders from the living room.

Q almost lived there now that he was on spring break. Brooke walked in the room and started to playfully wrestle with Q.

"Come on Brooke, you want him to freak out again, and Rachel to join?" Q laughed out of his lungs.

"Shut up Q!" she screamed as he wrestled her back.

Nathan and Rachel laughed and joined the wrestling. Nathan picked Brooke up and seated her on his lap.

"Stop it, I want payback" she screamed.

"Come on Brooke, he got us back together, for that I should at least keep him alive" Nathan grinned and nugget her neck and she smiled.

"Alright so you both are official?"Rachel wondered while cuddling into Q's arms.

"Well…"Nathan started and looked at Brooke who nodded "we will try"

Rachel and Q both had a big grin on their faces.

"Oh guys come on" Brooke blushed and Nathan kissed her cheek.

"You don't make it any better!" she says and kisses his neck.

"We rooted for the both of you" Rachel giggled.

Brooke wanted to get up but Nathan hold her back "Hey I want to change, after all the memories I had with this dress" she burbles and he lets her go.

"What happened? Couldn't you wait to come back home?" Rachel said in low voice, mocking the both of them.

"Well, Nate tells you, while I change" Brooke looked sad and walked off.

"What happened?" Q wonders.

"She was bothered by a dumb ass" Nathan says and Rachel looks up.

"Was she hurt?" she whispers.

"Nope, I managed to interrupt" Nate explains.

"So you were the knight in that shiny stuff" Q laughed his ass out and Nathan punched him.

Brooke came downstairs in a big grey sweater Nathan once left there and a pair of jeans.

"So that's where I lost it" Nathan grinned.

Brooke nodded and blushed a bit.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Q asked.

"Don't know" Brooke said.

"Want to ask your knight?" Rachel teased and Brooke laughed at them.

"Hey I could have handled it" she muttered and Nathan teasingly nodded.

"Shut up" she pouted.

They watched a movie together, Rachel was cuddled into Q and Brooke was sitting on Nate's lap. She didn't feel so secure for a long time.

After the movie was over she stood up and walked Nathan to the door, while Rachel and Q left upstairs.

"So this is time to say goodbye" Nathan looked in her beautiful eyes and she nodded insecure. She felt so good with him there, but she couldn't let him stay, not yet.

"Can I kiss you?" Nathan wondered and she took a deep look and smiled.

"Maybe" she whispered in her husky voice.

"I should try" Nate decided and leaned to softly touch her lips and then he stood back up.

Brooke still had her eyes closed and a smirk escaped his mouth as she opened them again.

"So you meant it?" she wonders "With the official and taking it slow?"

"Yes every word. And I also meant it when I said I care about you" he smiled at his favorite girl.

"I care about you too" she mumbled.

Nathan walked out the door and she jumped up and down as she closed the door. She felt all the butterflies in the world in her stomach now.

******

"Brooke, stop it" Rachel said as Brooke nervously played with her hair again.

"We're going out" she said and grabbed a coffee.

"No coffee for you" Q took the cup back and Brooke gave him a look.

"Why not?" she asked, while playing with her shirt.

"Because you are nervous enough" both said.

"I know, but it is Sunday, and well tomorrow is school as well" Brooke's voice almost broke.

"Oh" Rachel understood with no further explanation and Q just decided to let the redhead explain it to him later.

The doorbell rang and Brooke opened it.

"Hello boyfriend" she smiled at Nathan.

"Hey girlfriend" Nate answered back and kissed her.

_Lucas was jogging by as he saw Nathan's car and watched closer just to see his brother kiss the girl that he still loved. His jaw tightened and he breathed in and out heavily. He knew now why his brunette wasn't his anymore and he wanted to smash this guy's face, no matter how many matches their genetic code had. But it was not the right moment yet. He continued running, but now to get his aggression away._

"This was sweet, wasn't it?"' Rachel teased.

"Shut up bitch" Brooke muttered as she got loose from the kiss.

Nathan and Q both laughed.

"So what are you guys up to?" Quentin wondered.

"Breakfast and a walk on the beach" Nathan smirked at his girl.

"Sounds nice" Brooke admitted and took his hand as they walked out.

*****

"So how will we do this tomorrow?" she wondered as they walked down the beach.

"How about starting easy, like pretend we are getting together, dates?" Nathan whispered.

"The truth?" Brooke said in played surprise.

"Yeah, lying is not my thing anymore" Nate grinned and she watched him with a big smile.

"I kind of like that, you softy" she teased and he nuggets her neck.

"Who is a softy?" he asks her while he bites his way up to her jaw.

"Oh you are such a bad boy" she grins and grabs his shirt to pull him closed and give him a long passionate kiss.

"So tomorrow" she murmurs.

"Yep" he agrees and they keep walking.

"Can we hang together in your dad's beach house, or is it inappropriate?" she asks and he pulls her closer in a hug.

"No he is gone and will come on Wednesday" Nathan gave her his arrogant smile.

"No you aren't getting lucky" she laughed as they walked to the beach house together.

"I am already lucky" he teased back and Brooke giggled as he moved her even closer.

"Alright a girl needs to breathe"

Nathan walked her in and they just stayed on the couch all day. She just liked to be in his arms and feel his breath on her skin.

"I missed you" she whispered and he kissed her shoulder.

"Me too" he said "thank you for giving me a chance"

"You are almost welcome, but you know you kind of rescued me, so it would be rude not to give you at least a tiny chance" she teased and he wrestled her on the couch.

"So you stop teasing me or?" he said pushing her hands down.

"Nuh huh" she grinned at him and he was on top of her.

"Well, maybe a little torture will help" he said and kissed her neck down until he was in her décolleté.

"Aren't we ambitious" she teased again and kicked her eyebrow, while pushing her hands up and grabs his shirt and turns him from her. So that she is on top of him.

"Are you still trying to make me weak?" she teases and he grins just to pull her closer.

"No now you are in the right position" he teases and she shivers.

"No sex for little jerk boy" she whispers and kisses his neck. He puts his hands on her face and kisses her passionately.

"I like this" she grins and they make out on the floor for some time.

"I feel like 10 minutes in heaven" Nate grins.

"Yeah the original ones" she smiled as they got up again.

"I walk you home" he smiled back.

*****

It was Monday again and Brooke tried on 5 different outfits and Rachel watched her come out in the 6th.

"Brooke, you seem fine, like the other 5 times" she says and Brooke nervously plays with her hair and bites her lip.

"It is important Ray" she looks at the red-haired.

"I know but your outfit will not hide you hanging out with Nathan or hide that you are both hot for each other"

Brooke's face escaped a smile. Rachel hugged her friend who breathed in and out.

"Everything will be fine" Rachel promised and Brooke nodded.

They got out of the house and drove to school together.

As they arrived Nathan was standing there and held a flyer in his hand.

"What's up there?" Brooke wondered and looked at people's faces as they passed Nathan.

"I don't know" Rachel said and stopped the car.

"Hey what's wrong?" Brooke asked as she went out of the car.

Nathan showed the flyer to her.

On a flyer she saw a black-haired girl with a fake smile and dimples and a cheerleader outfit under a dark-haired Basketball player with his hat on and moans all around them. In a corner two blonde heads were in a bin, and it said:

"_Who cares about feelings if you can get a climax?"_

"Peyton?" Brooke asked recognizing the too familiar art style.

Nathan nods as people pass them again and give them a weird look.

"How does she know?" Brooke wonders and sees a girl murmur _"slut"_ under her breath.

"No one said it would be easy" Rachel whispered.

True nobody said that this would ever be easy, but a flyer with her having sex with Nathan being handed to all students, that was far away from hard. This was humiliating. Nate looked at the fragile brunette on his side and took her hand.

"We will get over this" he said and she did not look up.

Her reputation never was this bad, even if she pulled some bad stuff in the past.

"Brooke?" he tightened his grip around her hand. For a second he was worried that she might end things or pretend that they weren't a couple.

"Sure" she looked up at him with a shy smile and they made their first steps into the school.


	18. Try and put me down!

Brooke noticed the stares on her back and she squeezed Nathan's hand.

"It's going to be fine" he mumbled at her and she just nods again.

They were called all different types of names _"whore", "bitch", "manwhore", "cheater"_ and _"slut"_ were just some of them. Everyone in school had a flyer, they were everywhere, she walked on them, she saw them in the locker and some were even handed to Nathan.

Brooke shivered as Nate left her in the math class where she was sitting next to Rachel.

"How are you keeping up?" she wondered.

"Still breathing I guess" Brooke whispered and takes a deep breath.

"They all are such hypocrites, especially Peyton, that backstabbing bitch" Rachel was angry as she saw how hurt Brooke was. Rachel would have loved to kick all the buts in the school if her friend would smile again. After all that was holding Brooke and Nathan apart, this she could never have seen coming.

Peyton walked in and gave the two girls an ignorant smile.

"Oh it's so on Sawyer" Rachel said but Brooke just shook her head.

"She…it's her way to cope with it" the brunette tried to explain but her voice failed-

"I don't care how she copes with anything else than her broken bones, after I'm done with her" Rachel muttered and Brooke looked up at her friend.

Rachel would always be there for her through better and worse and she felt grateful for it.

"Thanks" she mumbled as the teacher Mr. Logan walked in and starred at her.

"_Great it even reached the teacher's room"_ Brooke thought as she could feel the stares in her back and could hear everyone mutter. She also noticed that Mr. Logan looked closely at her today, like he was comparing her to the drawings on the flyer.

She walked out and was pushed around as she went out to the break and she could hear the freshmen making fun of her.

Nathan walked over and put his arm around her, she was too scared to look up, but as she did, she noticed something new. Nathan had a blue eye.

"What happened?" Brooke asks and watches Lucas walk past her with a bleeding lip.

"He did not?" she asks angry and Nate refuses to answer. She just remembers that Luke and Nate had the same class and figures what happens.

Brooke looks around in the school, cheerleaders are talking about her and spreading lies of that she is sure, the stoners don't know what's going on, but the go with the flow, so they hate them, and the geeks made fun of her. Only the basketball player are too afraid to say anything, because they see Nathan as their captain and somehow hero. They would never allow themselves to stand in his way or even consider talking bad behind his back.

"Isn't high school nice" she whispers as she softly caresses his cheek.

"Sorry" Nathan whispers to her.

"For what?" she looks at him and he notices the sadness in her eyes.

"All of this" he just states and puts his arm around her.

"We will survive this, as long as you tell me what happened?" she looks up at him. She wanted him to be honest with her, because she needed to count on him.

"Well, Luke wasn't happy with us getting together" Nathan just explains and Brooke walks off. Nathan watches her go as Rachel reaches him.

"She is mad now" the redhead mumbles and Nathan watches Brooke reach Luke.

"Enough is Enough" she walks towards Lucas and pushes him against the locker.

"WHAT is your DAMN problem?" she says and looks him in his eyes, which are still full of anger.

"Nothing" he says and stands in front of her.

"How dare you…" she just starts as he interrupts her.

"You slept with my brother Brooke, with the boyfriend of your best friend" he says.

"We were broken up, as were they" she says and looks at her former boyfriend.

"I waited until it was okay, other than the both of you who cheated behind my back, while you told me you love me" Brooke tells him and watches him getting angry.

"You aren't seriously telling me you felt for him?!" Lucas chuckles.

"It's not of your business and Luke, you should know me well enough! Did you really expect me to break things up with Nathan only because you ran to Peyton and let her draw a comic about us? Well, if you did you are wrong" she looks at the blonde guy and wonders what she ever saw in him.

"Well, we see" Lucas smiles evilly "how long he will be faithful to you"

"He isn't like you" Brooke tells him.

"Maybe you are right, but I rather bet you are wrong"

"Oh don't you dare judge him" she says and anger is in her eyes.

"He is Dan's son after all" Lucas laughs.

"So are you" she says "Don't mess with me Luke, or you might get burned"

She walks away and can feel him stare after her.

*****

It was cheer practice and she managed to tune out the whispers and laughter.

"Okay girls we need to work on our routine" she says and sees that none of the girls is moving.

"Hey" she screams at them and they finally turn around.

"We won't" someone says.

"And why is that?" Brooke asks in her casual voice, but she can feel the fight lying ahead of her.

"We want a new cheer captain, someone we can trust" Peyton says and all the girls nod. Rachel who walked in after Brooke gives Peyton the deaths stare.

"And you can't trust me?" Brooke wonders.

"Well, we think…" Bevin starts, but immediately stops because Rachel stares her down.

"…because someone made a comic about me and Nathan?" Brooke tries her best to keep her voice calm. She emphasizes on the word someone, and looks at Peyton, who doesn't try to escape her stare.

The girls looked at each other unable to answer at first. No one expected Brooke to point it out. Rachel watched all of them carefully, like a lion ready to jump.

"Well" Peyton wants to bitch around.

_She doesn't know why, but it bothers her that her ex-boyfriend slept or even has a relationship with her friend, any of them. Since Lucas came into her room and told her all that he had seen in the morning this thought didn't let go of her. Peyton doesn't know why, but it is just how she feels and she wants Brooke to be blamed for all of it._

"Are you _**all**_ sure about it?" Brooke asks and can feel her knees tremble.

"I guess so" Theresa and Ashley say and the rest of the girls nod.

Now that Ashley knows why the party at Bevin's ended with a no from Nathan for her and she even knows that she could make this person pay for it, she has the urge to do so.

"Fine" Brooke says and faces each and every of them

"I have a bad reputation now, but who was there for you, when you had a one night stand with Tim, Theresa?"

Theresa stares at the floor and Brooke continues:

"Who took care of you Ashley, as you threw up in Jake's garden?"

Ashley blushes and thinks back to this wild party, her first wild party for that matter.

"Bevin who stood up for you every time, when any basketball player told you, you were dumb? ".

Bevin smiles at Brooke and nods as well.

"And Peyton" Brooke walks towards her former friend "didn't I cry with you when your mum died? Or tried to cheer you up every single time Nathan broke up with you?"

"Maybe you overdid yourself by cheering him up" Peyton mumbled between her teeth.

"Well whoever wants me to leave, please raise your hand and I'll be gone, but remember that I was voting against throwing out Peyton, even if she kissed my current boyfriend and not an ex" Brooke said and watched no arm going into the air, not even Peyton's.

"Well thank you I guess" she said and looked at the girls "even if we missed 20 minutes practice for that"

They practiced and were leaving as the basketball team came in. Brooke watched Nathan line for the suicides and winked at him before leaving.

*****

Nathan had 5 times been fouled by Lucas, his stomach ached, and he could feel his rips break and nose hurt from the elbow punch that Luke threw at him. Whitey's screams didn't make it any easier for him to stay in the game. Lucas used any situation to hurt him or to blame him for anything that was possible. He was feeling seek and powerless as he changed and walked out to get some fresh air. The cold air on his sweated skin felt good and he just leaned against a wall to keep standing. He had no energy to stand on his own.

"You will regret this" Luke mumbles under his breath as he passes him.

"Luke I am sorry" Nathan says but the blonde ignores it.

"I said you will pay for it"

"You hurt her too, you know?" Nate mumbles and Lucas turns around to face him.

"Well aren't you so sweet. Your role is the jerk you play it very well, sensible doesn't suit you Nate"

"Well if you think so" Nathan snaps and Lucas watches him with disgust.

"I hope she will break your heart. I really do, because if she does you will be just another broken man for her and nothing more. And you will have lost so much until that, your brother is just one example" he whispers and walks away.

Nathan stands there for a while trying to make his feet move just a millimeter, but he is too worked out as to manage that.

Then he notices a blue beetle in the parking lot, with his favorite cheerleader in front of it waiting for him so he walks to the car slowly and he can see her eyes shine in the moonlight and he smiles at her.

"How was your day?" Brooke asks him in her husky voice. She looks nervous and freezes but she refuses to sit in the car.

"It is better now" he mumbles and leans to touch her red lips with his.

"So is mine" she whispers against his lips and locks her arms around him and he fletches his teeth in pain.


	19. Another Day Same Game

Brooke drove them to the beach house; she went to the fridge and got some ice for Nathan's eye.

"I don't get them" she mumbles while putting the ice in a towel and giving it to Nathan.

"Peyton even tried to kick me from my cheer captain position" she adds.

"Well at least she didn't try to kill you on the basketball floor" he winces as he feels the ice on his eye.

"Sorry about that" she whispers and kisses his cheek.

Just in this moment Dan walks in with a grin.

"Nathan you should stop to bring your one night stands home"

"It's not my home dad" Nathan says annoyed.

Brooke looks up just to see Dan's big grin on his face.

"So she is a one night stand than" Dan laughs.

"Dad, she is…" Nathan starts but Dan walks upstairs with "Carry on son, as long as you want to, you're a Scott after all"

"Sorry" Nathan mumbles and Brooke watches how done he is.

She sits down beside him and caresses his arm which has some bruises on it.

"He really tried to hurt you? What a jerk" she whispers and kisses his lips before he can say anything else.

"Well you can make it all go away, with every kiss" he grins.

"Is that so?" she says in her husky voice and kisses his arm and his neck "Better?"

"Yes" Nathan smiles and pulls her closer.

"Ew! Nate you didn't shower yet" she says and tries to escape.

"Maybe I try to force you to shower with me" he smiles and kisses her neck.

"No that's not how we wanted to do that, remember?" she laughs as he sighs.

"Alright I go and take a quick shower, please be here when I come out" he smiles while getting up.

"Can I use your pc?" she smiles and he nods.

*****

"How could she sleep with my brother?" Lucas mumbles and Peyton is already annoyed, since the blonde saw the kiss he has talked about it 24/7, and it was just when she started to be grateful to Brooke, for giving him up. Peyton imagined how he would realize, that they were meant for each other. That their life meant nothing without the other in the end, that was at least how she felt. He did not feel the same.

Peyton stood up and took a record from her shelf "This record reminds me of you" she said and looked at Lucas until he finally looked up at her. She slammed the record against the wall "kinda like a broken record, don't you think?".

"Peyton what is wrong with you?" the broody boy asked.

"You talk about Brooke and Nathan all the time. I don't want to think about them Luke…" she says and sits down again. She would rather be talking about them and their situation.

"But…" Lucas starts.

"Yeah it hurts me too and I tried to help you with your revenge with drawing them, but it's enough Lucas, maybe you both are just not meant to be…"

Yes, Peyton was that stupid, to do what he asked her to. She backstabbed her best friend to make the boy she loved happy. She never wanted to be this girl, but there she was and she never felt more stupid in her life. And Lucas was always Mister Right, the perfect gentleman. But when it came to Brooke and his brother he saw red, and no one could have stopped him.

"How do you mean this Peyton?" he wonders looking at the blonde beside him.

"Well I mean, just imagine all your dreams coming true. Like this one moment that changes your life and you can share it with one person…who do you want to be standing next to you?"

"Charlize Theron" Luke smiles and Peyton rolls her eyes.

"Be serious for a moment Luke" Peyton pleads.

"I am and Angelina Jolie" he grins.

"No let's say it could be only a person you know, like your mum, or Keith or Skillz, whom do you want it to be?"

"_You Peyton, it was always you! Since I first saw you I knew it must be you" Lucas says and pulls her closer to kiss her. At least that should have been what he said._

"Brooke" he says instead and Peyton breathed out disappointed.

"Well than we search for a way for you to get her back" she says halfhearted. Yeah she did feel stupid and sad now.

****

"Watching porn?" Nathan asked as he walked in his room again watching the brunette jump up in surprise.

"You surprised me" she mumbles and looks at him. He has nothing on but a towel and the water of his wet hair drops to the floor. She can see every defined muscle from his body and it is so hard to not get turned on by this picture.

"You rethink the no sex rule?" Nathan's arrogant smile shows up as he says that.

"No" Brooke lies.

Nathan chuckles and walks closer to her to watch the screen.

"Emancipation papers?" he wonders.

"Well you said it is hard to choose who is the less tragic possibility out of your parents, maybe none is the better solution?" Brooke bites her lip.

"That's actually a good thought" Nathan says and they research.

"Could you put some clothes on" Brooke pouts as his body is so close to her. She can smell him and feel the warmth from his body and she seems to lose her concentration.

"Why? Do I make you nervous?" Nathan grins and she smiles back.

"Maybe" she runs her hands through his hair and kisses him.

"I like the nervous you" he smiles and pulls her closer. He kisses her as she finally opens her mouth to let his tongue collide with her. She loves how his tongue pushes all the right buttons and how his pure kiss gives her chills. Nathan grabs her and lifts her up from the seat just to lay her softly on the bed and he position himself over her.

"So you still pretend not to want me?" he whispers while his body is melting into hers like they were shaped for each other and she nods.

"Just making out" she mumbles between kisses and he puts his arms around her. After a while he puts on some pants and they lay together in his bed. She cuddles in his arms and smiles at him.

"Goodnight boyfriend"

"Goodnight sweetheart" he teases and pulls her closer to kiss her hair.

*****

In the morning when she wakes up she feels his arms tight around her and his breath on her neck.

"Good morning" he kisses her neck and her collarbone.

"Morning" she smiles and turns around to face him.

When they are together, nothing else seem to matter. The world outside doesn't exist. Not until his alarm goes on.

"Time for school" he whispers in a faked cheery voice and she breaths out.

"Showtime" she says and gets up.

They need to be strong, because they know how awful it will get today. If yesterday sucked, well so would the next days.

"At least the team is on our side" Nathan grins at the brunette.

"Hmmm, but only because you are somehow their god or something…" she says and just realizes that she had only her cheer outfit that she wore yesterday.

"Damn" she mutters and looks panicked.

"My mum has clothes in here" he whispers noticing the same thing.

"Oh" she breathes out released.

She gets a pair of old jeans that Deb wore, while she was in college and a black simple top.

"It fits" he grins at his girlfriend.

"Well I always knew you were weird Scott, but that you want your girl to look like your mum is pathetic" Brooke makes fun of him as he dresses.

"Well you don't need breakfast as I see" Nathan smiles evilly while putting his arms around her.

"What?" she wonders with a smile, as he tries to tickle her.

"You seem to have eaten a clown already" he kisses her.

"Oh you are the one who tries to be funny" she teases and they both walk down.

"Miss Davis, you even stayed for breakfast? Well isn't that polite…?" Dan says as the couple walks downstairs.

"Dad cut it off" Nathan orders and his father looks surprised at him.

"Oh I get it, playing the tough guy so the cheerleader will be all fan…" Dan concludes.

"Wrong dad, just back off"

"Back off?" Dan laughs.

"I'll be at mum's place today! So see you in two days" Nathan storms out holding Brooke's hand.

"If school wasn't enough…" he says and starts the motor.

****

As she walked out, all the people stared at her. Brooke normally liked the attention but the stares of the students in Tree Hill High weren't friendly. They were fierce and full of gossip.

"Round 2" Brooke whispered at Nathan and they walked together into the hall, holding each other's hand for comfort. The faces that ran through the hall always stopped at them and she just didn't get used to that. In the crowd she recognized Lucas and Peyton, the people that she trusted the most in the past 10 months and also the people that she mistrusted the most now. She couldn't believe how far the two of them could go just to pull her down.

"How did we end up here?" he asked her and followed her stare.

"I guess they had something to do with it" Brooke mumbled and saw Lucas' stares rip her apart.

"Chemistry" Nathan said to Brooke and she smiled softly. They had this class together and she was grateful for that.

"Hey girl" Rachel said and Brooke jumped at the word.

"Aren't we sensible nowadays?" Rachel tried to joke, but the couple did not laugh.

"Okay okay" Rachel said as they went to the class together.

Somehow the class seemed longer while Brooke knew that everyone talked about her she was so close to Nathan but she still was preoccupied with the rumors about her.

"_I heard she was cheating on Lucas all the time"_

"_Nathan wanted to try her out; well he seemed to find her good…"_

"_She seduced him"_

"_The young Scott never accepted Lucas on the team, so that's his payback"_

These were just a few mutters around her and she had to thank her former best friend and boyfriend for that!

Brooke was getting up as one of the girls started to flirt with Nathan in front of her.

"So I heard you were single again" the blonde said.

"I'm not" Nathan explained friendly, but she didn't give up.

"Call me as soon as you are, I mean this thing won't last…" the blonde smirked and walked away.

"Great" Brooke muttered and rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Brooke, don't let it get to you" Rachel whispered but Brooke was angry she needed someone to let all her hate out on, she past Nathan and walked straight to the blonde bitchy friend of her.

"You love _**him**_ now?" she asked Peyton who was too perplexed to answer.

"Because you did love Lucas while I was dating him…I mean seems like your habit by now. But it starts to get pathetic Peyton. Should I make out with Tim, so he finally will get your attention?" Brooke continued.

"He loves you though" the blonde said.

"Tim?" Brooke was shocked for a moment.

"No Luke" Peyton whispered.

"Stop being such a bitch Peyton, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry for that, really" Brooke said and looked at Nathan who was coming closer "but stay out of my life before I decide to fire back" she turned around to face Nathan and took his hand and walked off.

Peyton stood there for a while.

Where did she end up? She betrayed all her principles for a guy, who didn't even wanted to be with her. She was screwed.

"Brooke, you okay?" Nathan wondered and then looked in her teary eyes.

"I can't always keep up like this" she murmured and Nathan pulled her closer.


	20. Best Birthday Ever

"Good morning" Nathan murmured in her ear "And happy birthday!" he added.

She couldn't stop smiling as she opened her eyes and saw him beside her.

"Morning and thank you" she said and rolled over to kiss him. The sun was shining outside the window and she just was happy to see him and feel him.

"So what does the most beautiful girl want to do today?" he said between kisses.

"Mhmmm…I don't know" she whispered and he grinned while getting up.

"That's not what I had in mind" she pouted as he brought her breakfast her pout was changed in a smile.

"Well better now?" he grinned as she nodded and got up.

It seemed like an ideal start into the day for her. They were having breakfast in bed and she couldn't stop but think it was the most perfect birthday she ever had.

"You made pancakes? And eggs? And bagels?" Brooke asked astonished by the fact that her boyfriend cooked for her.

"Yes I wasn't sure what you want today" Nathan admitted and she put away all the food and pulled closer starting to run her hands up and down his upper body.

"What is that?" he wondered with a big smirk on his face.

"That's the proper thank you" she smiled and kissed him while undressing him slowly.

"Oh I should cook more often" he says and grabs her hips.

Brooke giggles and kisses his neck, sucking his skin softly, because she knows that it drives him insane. He puts kisses all over her body and they finally have sex after telling the world that they are a couple.

She was lying in his arms and smiled to herself. He ran his hands on her curves and kissed her collarbone.

"So you like your birthday?" Nathan grinned.

"Well the sex could have been better" Brooke mumbles and he starts to tickle her.

"Stop it" she screams and he just continues.

"Say it was great. Oh actually scratch that! Say I was THE BEST" he teased her.

"Nah" she tried to convince him but the laughter made it seem fake.

"Come on Brooke" he says and teases her with kisses.

"Alright" she bites her lip and kisses him passionately "maybe you are…"

"Maybe?" he asks and pouts.

"Okay fine you are the best, no one made me scream like you do honey" she says in an ironical voice but than laughs.

*****

Brooke finally was dressed as she and Nathan walked downstairs. Rachel flashed a smile at the couple and showed Brooke the birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday Bitch" she beamed.

"Thanks whore" Brooke smiled made a wish and blew the candles out.

"So what did you wish for?" Nathan leaned against her.

"No telling" she grinned and Rachel laughed at the cuteness of her friends.

"So you guys have plans?" Ray asked and sat down to get a sip of her coffee.

"Well I wanted to give her a present later at lunch" Nathan said and Brooke looked surprised.

"I get more presents?" Brooke smiles and Rachel rolls her eyes and wants to change the subject.

"So you guys did it" she states and Brooke throws her a glare.

"You need to be less loud if you don't want to share your private life" Rachel teased.

Brooke started to laugh at first and then stopped. Nathan felt kind of uncomfortable and Brooke grinned as she noticed that. No one knew that Nathan Royal Scott would be somehow insecure deep inside and she liked it, because he let her see through this charade.

"Okay we have to go" Brooke muttered and gave Rachel her 'behave' look and she took Nate's hand to walk him out.

"Sorry about her…" she started.

"but she is your friend and that's how she is. I get it Brooke!" he ended the sentence for her and opened the passenger's door for her. He could understand her and he cared enough to respect all her little mistakes.

"I start to like my birthday" she smiles as they drive off.

******

"So you get to pick a restaurant" Nate smiles at his brunette as they walk through the street and she just seems not to stop grinning.

"The Green Rose?" she asks and kisses his cheek.

"Alright" he smiles as they walk in and the waiter asks them if they have a reservation.

"It's okay, we can go somewhere else" Brooke mutters under her breath to him.

"Scott" Nathan says and the waiter checks the reservation to lead them to the table.

"How did you?" she asked and he smirked at her.

"It's your all time favorite" he grins at her shocked expression as the waiter brings them 2 menus.

"You surprise me Scott" she smiles and decides what to order.

"And you didn't even see the real present" he smirks at her as her eyes glance in surprise.

"There is more?" she stutters.

"Well if you want to?!" he smiles with a tease in his eyes and she playfully kicks his leg under the table.

They order and eat while Brooke nervously plays with her hair.

"You really want to know what it is, don't you?" he wonders and she nods.

Nathan pulls out a little box that is black and has a red ribbon on it.

"Happy birthday" he mutters as she takes it from him and starts to open it. There is a silver bracelet with one charm on it and Brooke carefully took it out. It was very sweet and petite chain thickness and the charm had some pebbles on it, but the form of it made her smile. It was a heart with glitter tiles that framed it.

"Oh it's wonderful Nate" she said astonished by the gift.

"I hoped you would like it" he smiles and puts it on her wrist.

"Who would have had imagined, you are so sweet under all this jerky behavior" she teased him before kissing him.

"Well you are an amazing girl under all this bitchy comments" he grinned back and kissed her.

She already knew that her birthday wouldn't get any better and it was probably the best she ever had.

She was falling in love and she could not stop herself. Brooke smiled at her boyfriend as he took her hand to walk her home.

*****

The music was coming from her house and she noticed a lot of cars in the parking spaces in front of the house. Rachel was throwing her a party. Brooke looked at Nathan.

"Did you know?" she wondered.

"No" he said as he opened the door for her.

"SURPRISE!!" the people yelled at her and Brooke looked shocked at the crowd.

Bevin was there among the basketball players and Rachel was there with Q, there were only people there that supported her and Nathan.

The party was awesome and she hugged Rachel for doing it.

"You are awesome!" Brooke smiled brightly and then she gets a cup served by her handsome boyfriend.

"This is perfect" she smiles at him and gives him a kiss.

"Hey Nate, others want to graduate her as well" Q grins and pulls her in a hug.

"Don't punch me buddy, I only say happy birthday" he adds and Brooke giggles.

"Someone forgot to invite me" Luke says behind her and she turns around in shock.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" she asks and watches him carefully as Q lets go of her.

"You didn't think I forget your birthday" he says in his smooth voice and moves closer to her.

Nathan steps into his way and pushes Luke away.

"Get away from her" he says and looks at his brother.

"Oh jealous much?" Luke grins.

"What are you doing here?" he asks and doesn't move.

"I just came to tell Brooke happy birthday" Lucas smiles evilly.

"Luke, please would you go?" Brooke asks noticing that her ex is totally drunk.

"Why scared I will ruin the FUN? Did you guys have fun today? Like I mean it is what your relationship is all about" Luke went on.

"Lucas" Nathan threatens him.

"What? Aren't you just like bunnies? I mean back when I was with her, we did it often enough…we weren't about talking, she is not the type of girl for THAT" Lucas starts and Nathan pushes him against the wall.

"Shut up Luke, it's her birthday and you will not make her suffer today or…" Nate started.

"Or?" Lucas asked him.

"Or I will smack your face" Nathan looks him directly in the eyes.

Lucas laugh at him and Nathan recognizes the pain in his eyes he loses his grip "we need to talk" he mutters and pulls his brother in a room.

"Luke I am sorry, you have to believe this, I didn't mean to fall for her or even start something with her. Now it happened and I don't regret it. I just regret hurting you" Nathan starts and Lucas watches him carefully as he talks.

"I love her, I really do…" Nathan adds and waits for a punch from Luke that never comes.

"You mean this?" Lucas asks insecure and Nathan nods.

"Yes" Nathan answers simply.

And Lucas walks out of the room looking Brooke in the eyes.

Brooke stands there close to Rachel and unable to say or do anything. She just waits for something. Lucas walks over and grabs her. He kisses her in front of the crowd and she tries to get loose of him, but fails. As Nathan walks out he sees it, he gets angry and can't control his body as he slams Lucas down to the floor.

Brooke looks at Nathan and grabs his arm as searching for something to rely on.

"Brooke, I'm sorry" Nathan says as he softly places her hand on Rachel and punches Luke another time.

"Get away from her, do you understand me? And leave her the hell alone, she made a decision, so respect it. I love her and I will not watch you make her life to hell. You will not call her slut or any other name for that matter."

"You love her?" Lucas laughs and punches him back "You know your ex also came to me, why should it be different this time?"

Nathan stops and feels blood running down his lip after a punch from Lucas.

"Maybe because I don't even cared if you fucked with Peyton, but I care about every time you even touch Brooke" Nathan says and wipes the blood away to throw another punch at his older brother.

Tim and some other guys get in the way of them and pull them apart.

"Now I know how to make you suffer" Lucas mumbles while Tim and Jake throw him out and Brooke puts her arms around Nathan to help him up and smiles at him a bit confused.

"You love me?" she asks softly.


	21. At the wedding

"You love me?" Brooke asked in a shaky voice and looked at the dark haired boy with a bleeding lip.

Nathan turned around and looked at her and moved closer "I do Brooke" he whispered and got closer "and it's okay if you don't feel the same right now. You don't have to say a thing. I get it I ambushed you and you might…" he continued nervously but with honest eyes.

"I do" Brooke interrupts him and bites her lip, she goes up on her heels "I love you too" she whispers and kisses him.

All the people in the room don't matter until some start to clap and Brooke lets go of Nathan.

"We should get out" she says biting her lip and takes his hand to lead him outside.

As soon as they are out she moves closer and kisses him again.

"I love that you love me" she smiles against his lips and he pulls her even closer.

"Me too" he gives her another long kiss and then smiles at her.

"I think you are the best thing that ever happened to me" he smiles and kisses her again.

"You said I love you" she says happily once again.

*****

It was school again and for the first time Brooke didn't care for the stares and she could sense that less people were watching her now. She seemed to be the happiest girl in school, walking hand in hand with her boyfriend. Yes, the dark-haired, well build guy beside her was hers.

"So boyfriend, what are your plans for today?" she asks and kicks her eyebrow as he softly pushed her against the locker and kissed her eagerly.

"Alright, so that is what we are going to huh?" Brooke teased and looked him deeply in his eyes as she placed some peeks on his mouth.

"Oh, do we stop doing this?" Nathan asks and she playfully runs her hand up his arm.

"Well I will be late for practice and so will you, boyfriend" she said as Lucas walked past them with a sour face.

"Okay let's go girlfriend" Nathan says ignoring his brother.

Brooke takes his hand and squeezes it.

"We'll be great" she says under her breath.

"I know" Nathan states simply and kisses her hand.

*****

"Suicides guys NOW" couch Durham yelled and the guys started running. Brooke was stretching and watching sweat drops running down his muscles.

"Happy birthday" Peyton whispered in a broken voice.

"Thanks" Brooke said and wanted to get away from her bitchy friend.

"Brooke I'm sorry" Peyton says.

"About what Peyton, about what are you sorry again?" Brooke says and walks away.

"Everything" she mutters.

"I don't care P. Sawyer, get out of my life please" the brunette says sharply.

"I don't know what I do Brooke, every time I'm with Luke I lose my senses" Peyton explains and Brooke turns around.

"I don't care P. Sawyer" Brooke says as the basketball players start their game. It's Nathan against Lucas, because Durham seems to know they are the best players he has. Nathan tries to walk past Luke and walks straight for the basket.

"I talked to Luke, he will keep his hands of him you know?!" Peyton starts again and Brooke walks past her to walk out of the gym.

"You still are a backstabbing bitch" she mutters.

"Brooke I am sorry" Peyton starts again and Brooke only gives her a look and then sees a girl come towards her.

"Hey Brooke" Haley says.

"Hey tutor girl" Brooke smiles at the new cheerleader.

"I wanted to invite you to my wedding" she smiles at the brunette.

"Oh thank you, so you and Jake are really walking down the aisle?" Brooke wonders and gets an invitation.

"You are serious about this" she says in shock.

"Yes" Haley blushes and Brooke nods "I wouldn't miss it"

"I know that you and Lucas aren't in the best situation…" Haley starts.

"Well tutor soon to be wife, I missed hanging out with you anyway, and as long as the plus one stays" she adds.

"Sure, I like Nathan, and you need to give Lucas some time, he changed in the past time, but he will get back to normal I bet" Haley says and adds "glad you will come"

"Of course" Brooke grinned and watched Haley hand out some more invitations.

*****

Nathan walked over to Brooke and pulled her into a kiss.

"No bleedings? No bruises?" Brooke teased him.

"No, he behaved actually" Nathan smirked at her.

"We are invited to a wedding" Brooke says and shows him the invitation.

"Wow Haley gets married? How weird is that?" Nathan asks looking closer to the invitation.

"We aren't going, right?" he wonders and sees Brooke's face change into a confused expression.

"They will be there, he as sure will be there" Nathan starts and she kisses him.

"I thought that you were a man Nathan Scott plus" she muttered.

"Oh" he says shaking his head with a smirk as he lifts her leg up and presses her against the wall "you really need to find that out?"

"I know you are a man there" she makes a grimace.

"But?" Nathan wonders kissing her neck.

"I need you to go there with me, we need to rise above it" she moans out unable to form any thoughts at all anymore.

"Maybe but come on it's not like this marriage will last" he mutters against his teeth.

"Well let's say you will get sooo lucky if you say yes" she smirks against his ear before licking it. They are the only ones left in the locker room.

"How lucky?" he smiles and she pushes him away softly to get rid of her lingerie under her skirt.

"Oh that lucky" he smiles and kisses her again pulling her closer with every touch of her he craves her more.

"Say yes" she teases as he shakes his head she pushes him away and wants to put her panties back on.

"Oh come on" he pouts and pulls her back closer.

"Yes?" she asks again and he nods.

"Alright" he says between kisses and she starts to undress him while speeding up the kissing.

****

"Why do we go there again?" he asks in his tux while he waits for her to get the blue dress on.

"Because I was mean and seductive and you totally forgot to think with your mind" she teased and walked closer to kiss him.

"You look amazing" Nathan mutters as she flashes him her smile with the cutest dimples he ever seen.

"You do too" she mutters.

"So this is a big thing, right?" Nathan wonders "like many people?"

"I guess so" she teases and he squeezes her hand.

"Hey you said it wouldn't last, why?" Brooke wondered and Nathan smirked at her.

"Come on they are teenagers" he simply stated and she shook her head.

As they walk to the beach Brooke just can't stop but repeat telling him how wonderful she finds the place. She is interrupted by a beautiful bride.

"Brooke, thank god you are here" she screams at her.

"Wow you look amazing, Haley" Brooke grins and watches the bride talking her arm.

"Come on" Haley says.

"What? Where?" Brooke asks confused but follows.

"My sister didn't come I need you as one of my maids, please say yes" she pleads.

"Well…" Brooke looks at Nathan and he nods towards her.

"Alright tutor girl, and thanks I guess…I so love weddings" Brooke grins and follows her.

Haley gets her hair done and Brooke changes in a red dress that she finds just gorgeous.

"Hey girl" Lucas says in the door frame and Brooke turns around in shock.

"What surprised that I am at my best friend's wedding?" he adds.

"I guess not" she tries to smile.

"So where is your boy toy?" Lucas asks with a smirk.

"Luke, he is more than that and you have to except it" Brooke mumbles as Haley walks in.

"It's time guys, you need to go out first" the bride says.

"So you are the best man that walks me down the aisle?" she wonders and Lucas grins.

*****

The music started and Nathan turned his head to see Brooke walk arm in arm with Lucas to the sound of violins. He could feel his stomach ache and his head hurt as he couldn't stop thinking that this picture might be the future: them walking down the aisle and him being left behind. His thoughts were interrupted with a sexy smirk of Brooke and he smiled back.

The ceremony was long and he always caught himself drifting away and thinking about Lucas and Brooke, but Brooke's smile and her winks made him fall back in present.

The vows were said and Jake kissed Haley as everyone applauded. Lucas walked over to Brooke and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Brooke, for being a jerk. I promise to behave now!" he whispered and she nodded.

"Yes, you were and good to hear that" Brooke smiled and tried to be nonchalant about his touch.

"You know that feelings are hard to fight and every time I see you with him, I just go crazy" Lucas admits.

"Well, maybe a stress therapy?" she suggested and he laughed. Nathan walked over and put his arm around her hips.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey" she whispered back and felt Luke's hand fade away from her.

"Hi Luke" Nathan said friendly.

"Hello" Lucas answered.

The tension was back in the air and Brooke watched the two brothers carefully.

"I get a drink, you want something?" she asked and as the both shook their head, she walked away.

"What are you doing Luke?" Nathan wonders.

"Me…nothing…I try to be nice to you and your girlfriend" he answers back with an arrogant smirk.

"Why the sudden change?" Nate wants to know.

"You know you are not good enough for her, little brother and she will realize it one day and I'll be there waiting for her as her friend" Lucas said simply.

"Maybe she doesn't want you as your friend" Nate says and watches Lucas move closer-

"We were the perfect picture there. I mean you can tell I guess that we are meant to be" Lucas says "It's just a matter of time till you will screw this up and hurt her"

"Luke, I will not hurt her! I know you want to punch yourself every time you see me with her, because let us be honest if you didn't screw up, she probably never would see me in this way. She would have never looked at me as a boyfriend type. She does now and you know it's your fault, but I will never let her down, I will not make her cry or crave for you in any meaning, if she decides she loves you, alright, but I will try my best to keep her".

As Nathan said that Brooke came back and leaned against him and he became embarrassed.

"Alright, whatever you say" Lucas said "See you around Brooke" he added and left.

"Are you Nathan Scott?" she asked teasingly and smirked at his blushed cheeks as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Thanks for standing up for me or you or whatever, it was hot" she whispered and smiled.

He didn't know what happened to him if it was the wedding or her beauty that was stunning him, but he just looked her deep in the eyes and asked

"Will you marry me?"


	22. What to say!

******

"Marry you?" she asked unbelievably.

"Yes Brooke, marry me" Nathan says again and she is stunned for a moment. She watches him carefully before forming the thoughts that run through her mind.

"What happened? I mean, where does this come from?" she wonders and sees his eyes become sad. She knows that this should probably say something else.

"I mean I love you, but you just said teeny weddings aren't going to last and you are not the marriage type of guy…" Brooke starts.

"Are you saying no?" Nathan asks hurt. And Brooke can feel how much he must be hurt so she wants to sooth the pain.

"I say…"Brooke opens her mouth but closes it again. She can't say anything to stop his pain; she doesn't even understand why they have this conversation.

"You say no!" Nathan states and turns away. Brooke grabs his arm trying to hold him near her just to understand it or to make it all go back to normal.

"Don't go" she whispers and tries to turn him back to face her, but she just can't manage it.

"I should go" Nate murmurs and she can feel tears coming up her face.

"No" she says in a shaky voice.

"I think I got that already: you reject me" Nathan says and walks away. Brooke stands there holding back the tears. Standing there at someone's wedding and watching her boyfriend walk away from her.

*****

"Call me back, please Nathan! I am sorry, for everything. I want to explain this, please give me chance" Brooke left the third message on his cell.

"What happened?" Rachel asks as she sees the brunette leaving messages with unsure voice.

"He…" Brookes voice breaks and she shakes her head as if she could wake up from this dream or nightmare.

"He asked me to marry him" she mutters in the end recognizing she can't escape this.

"Wow" Rachel says shocked and sits down beside her friend "and you said?"

"No of course" Brooke whispers desperately "I'm 19" she adds.

"And he…?" Rachel wonders. Rachel just watches for something to say or something to do, so she gets up again and brings a vodka and some juice.

"He left, and does not pick up any of my calls anymore" Brooke breaths out and watches the worried redhead lying an arm around her.

"We drink, drinking makes everything seem less bad" her friend states.

"Alright"

"Should I ask Q to talk to him?" she suggests as they sip on the drink.

"That would be great", Brooke says and tries his cell again.

"Nate, it's me please call me back as soon as you hear this" she stutters and hangs up.

"Why did he ask you?" Rachel asks astonished.

"I don't know, and see that's why it's weird. He said something about me rejecting him and stormed out" Brooke tries to remember correctly.

It knocked and she almost stood up from the excitement. She wished Nathan would walk in with his crooked smile and say something about him testing her.

"Hey babe" Q said as he stepped in.

"Great that you are here" Rachel answers "we need your help"

*****

Nathan was throwing some hoops at the River Court as Lucas walked towards him.

"You screwed it" he said emotionless and looked at his younger brother.

"Shut up" Nathan said and started some free throws again.

"Problems with a girl" Lucas stated again "Free throws always mean problem with a girl"

"Luke, cut it" Nathan says again in an angrier voice now.

"What's wrong little brother?" Lucas says in a fake soothing voice.

Nathan gets the ball and walks towards Luke.

"Can you tell me why you want me to suffer? I mean you are the one who screwed things by kissing MY girlfriend, and now you are hitting on my current girlfriend! Do you really want my life that badly?" he says looking at him.

Lucas doesn't know what to say, he only sees how hurt Nathan is and gets speechless.

"Hey Nate" Q says and walks towards the dark-haired Scott.

Lucas walks away without saying a word.

"Hey Q" Nathan says and watches Luke's steps.

"Why was the blonde here?" Q wonders.

"Nothing! What are you doing here man?" Nate asks and sits down on the bench.

"Well, I heard that you might need a friend right now and you should listen to your mailbox" Q says sitting himself beside him.

"Yep" Nathan says and looks at his cell, 6 missed calls.

"What have happened Nate?" Q asked and Nathan shook his head.

"I don't know the words they just ran out of me" he says and looks desperate "and she said no"

"She turned 19, Nate, she doesn't think of marriage" Q tries to explain him.

"Well but that means she can't see a future with me, she could with Luke"

"Oh so that is the problem?"

"He walked her down the aisle on this wedding and I could see them do it in the future, he is the marriage type I guess, she doesn't think I am" Nathan says and gets up "I need to go in a bar"

"Alright" Q mumbles and they drive off.

*****

"Q sucks at this, he forgot to remind him to call back" Brooke says checking the cell and the clock every minute.

"Brooke you need to relax" Rachel tries to sooth her friend.

"I can't he didn't call me yet" she says nervously at her friend "What if I screwed this up?"

"You didn't" Rachel tried to comfort her as it knocked at the door. Brooke springs up from her seat and opens the door.

"Hey"

"Hey tutor wife" Brooke says disappointed and lets her in.

"You okay?" Haley asks as Rachel offers her a seat and a drink that she declines.

"No, far from okay actually" she mumbles.

"I just came by to bring you your purse and to ask you if the rumors were true" Haley smiles uncomfortably handing Brooke her purse back "you left so sudden yesterday"

"Thanks" Brooke whispered "what rumors?"

"People say you are engaged" Hales smiles.

"No" Brooke simply presses through her teeth.

"But he proposed?" Haley asks in disbelieve.

"Yes" Brooke shakes her head and Rachel nods.

"Wow" escapes Haley's lips.

Brooke looks at her cell and plays with it nervously.

"Why did you say no?" Haley wonders and Rachel realizes that she never asked her friend for any real reasons, she just assumed some reasons.

"I'm 19, I'm senior at High School and I am with him for like 3 months for real" Brooke explains and then Haley still looks unsatisfied with the answer.

"You love him?"

"I do" Brooke mutters "but just because I love him it doesn't mean I need to marry him"

"Well but it doesn't seem like such an awful thing than, does it?"

"No offence tutor wife, but not every one of us wants to get married before graduation" Brooke says.

"It isn't because of Lucas though, is it?" Haley wonders and in this moment Rachel looks disbelieving at her friend.

"Maybe" Brooke mumbles and hears the door fall shut.

"Shit" she says while getting up and running after the body disappearing in the dark.

"Nathan" she screams at her boyfriend who opens the door to his car.

"Nate" she pleads and he stops.

"I'm sorry I said no and that I hurt your feelings"

"Maybe?" he looks at her with desperate eyes "Maybe Brooke?" he repeats louder.

"You don't understand it, it's not what you might think" she pleads and takes his hand.

"Maybe" he shakes his head and escapes her grip.

"Nathan would you please listen to me" she says while putting her body between him and the car door.

"Get of my way Brooke" he says and looks past her.

"Nate" she says in a shacking voice "I didn't say no, because I don't love you" she whispers in her husky voice and he tries to ignore the urge to put his arms around her "Because I do"

"It's just that you love him more? You said it because of him, I get it" he says calmly "I figure that you could see yourself get married to him, and even if I have the same name…"

"Where does that come from?" Brooke asks and tries to look him in the eyes, but he always escapes her glare, so she puts her hands on his cheeks and focuses his face eon hers "Would you please look at me"

"Nothing I am just very good at figuring" he murmurs but he looks down as he says that.

"I never wanted to marry him either" Brooke says and sees some sparks in his eyes.

"You didn't"

"No, I'm a teenager Nathan, I don't want to become someone's wife" she smiles at him and his glare becomes softer.

"Why the maybe than?" he asks and looks in her eyes just to see her flinch back.

"See maybe" he says and tries to walk beside her to his care.

"Nate, he broke my heart, okay?" she says and puts her hand on his chest "it's hard to trust someone for life, harder than trust someone in a relationship, and I'm not even sure I can do that"

"So now you don't **trust** me, that's great Brooke" Nathan mumbles angry.

"No you just want to misunderstand me, don't you?" she says and pushes his chest.

"Yeah, right it's my fault now, you turned me down, you have feelings for your ex who is my brother as a matter of fact, but it's my fault" Nathan says still angry.

"I don't feel anything for him, I just thought he would never cheat on me, and he did. And you even have the reputation for cheating" she says angry now.

"Oh okay, so we are talking about reputation** now**?" he smirks his arrogant smirk.

"Stop being a jerk Nate! I know I hurt you and I am sorry, but you didn't even want to marry me, it was the wedding or your ego, maybe after seeing me with Luke" she says and sees his smirk fade.

"That's totally it isn't it?" she says than eagerly.

"No" Nathan refuses.

"Of course it is" Brooke states shaking her head in disbelieve "it was your ego, you saw me and him walking down the aisle and you needed to mark me"

"I did not want to mark you" Nathan says angry.

"But it was it?" Brooke asks and walks closer "you are so silly sometimes" she whispers and he looks down surprised that all her anger is gone.

"Silly?" he asks surprised.

"Yes silly, asking me to marry you" she smiles and looks at him.

"Oh great now I'm silly"

"I love you, you head nut" she smiles and he looks irritated.

"You do, so much I know and that you can't trust me" he says confused.

"Well than you need to make me trust you and not give me a ring" she says and looks at him "you were jealous"

"I was not" he says and her smile turns into a grin.

"Oh shut up" he says as he watches her come closer and kiss him.

"You were jealous" she murmurs against his lips.

"You are not making this better"

"How about I will maybe marry you someday, just not today" she smiles at him.

"Maybe and someday, wow that should impress me?" he asks her disbelieving.

"I just wanted to make your ego feel better, I thought you need this right now" she smiles and he grabs her and spins her around.

"No I rather ask you again sometime" Nathan mumbles as he puts her away from his car.

"Where do you think you are going?" Brooke crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"For a ride" he grins brightly at her.

"You do?" she pouts.

"With you" he grins.

"Not Vegas though" she teases and he makes a face "Too early?"

"Just a tad" he answers as she sits down beside him.

"Where are we going?" she wonders.

"You'll see"


	23. Back to normal?

"So where are we exactly now?" Brooke whispered as Nathan helped her out of the car and she followed him upstairs towards a flat that he opened. It was an empty apartment with 2 rooms.

"You wanted to kill me?" she wonders.

"No, just show you were you might wake up soon" Nathan grins and takes her hand to walk her in.

"I do, who lives here? Johnny Depp?" she grins and then feels the squeeze "it's yours?"

"Yes" Nathan smiles at her and she jumps up and turns to him.

"You did it?" she says "You are emancipated?"

"I didn't need to be as I am 19, I can decide and I wanted to live here by myself" he smiles at the excited brunette.

"That's awesome Nate" she pulls him down and kisses him.

"My dad isn't amused and well neither is my mum" he murmurs against her lips and smiles.

"Sorry I ambushed you with all the marriage stuff" he says and she plays with his hand.

"It's alright jealous boy" Brooke smiles softly and he lifts her hand up.

"Are you enjoying this?" he wonders and she nods giggling.

"Oh you are going to regret this" he grins and starts tickling her.

"Nate, stop it" she laughs and falls down to the floor and pulls him down with her. She puts her head on his chest.

"Lucas is a big problem in our relationship, right?" she asks hesitating.

"I guess: it's hard for him to let you go. And I freak when I see you two together, because I think that you wanted to have all with him, and you can't see you wanting all this with me" Nathan says in an honest voice and Brooke shivers in his arm.

"You are my boyfriend" she whispers and looks at him.

"But you can't trust me" he says disappointed.

"Give me time, Nate, please" Brooke murmurs and strokes his chest.

"I guess" he mumbles back and kisses her head.

"I love you Nathan Royal Scott and I can see a future with you" she whispers again and a smile escapes his lips by the word future, because he can see a great future with her.

"I love you too Brooke Penelope Davis" he smiles and kisses her again.

*****

As she wakes up in his arms on the floor of an empty apartment, she can't believe they really felt asleep in there. It looks uncomfortable but she feels very restful. She watches Nathan's eyes open and smiles softly as he smiles at her.

"I'm waking up here already" she whispers.

"I told you so" Nathan smiles and someone opens the door and stays in the doorway.

"Oh, so that's why you turned away your father and broke the heart of you mother, to have some girls over!" Dan's voice is heard and Brooke gets up as well as does Nathan.

"So that's it for your basketball career?" Dan asks again.

"Why would it be, dad?" Nathan asks annoyed.

"Well she will be pregnant soon, and you skip basketball to live with her here happily ever after, married and without basketball" Dan paints his future.

"She is not pregnant and we aren't married" Nathan says and Brooke looks confused.

"Who would say that I heard you proposed, so she said no. Nice move Miss Davis" Dan laughs sarcastically.

"Dad would you please" Nathan says and Brooke watches him suffer.

"Everyone knows that now" Dan smirks "wasn't that blonde there Belin, or something like this"

"Bevin" Brooke mutters more to herself than to Dan.

"Yes this must have been the name" Dan says and walks towards Nate "get up son and move to the beach house, now that your plan isn't working"

"I won't dad, you are an impossibly possessed man and mum is a drug addict, I rather live by myself"

"Than we will see how you will survive here without any money" Dan laughs.

"I get a job" Nathan tells him.

"Oh that I will see, please tell me if you get one" Dan laughs again and walks out "Miss Davis you have a nice glow around you I noticed"

"Your dad is a jerk" Brooke whispers.

"He knows" Nathan says and kisses her cheek.

"I'm not pregnant" Brooke says and Nathan watches her carefully.

"I didn't think you were" he whispers.

"I really am not" she repeats as she notices his tense face expression.

"Okay" Nathan says and kisses her cheek again.

"So there is gossip all over again" Brooke rolls her eyes "so you don't believe in furniture?"

Brooke tries to bread the tension. She wonders if Nathan really believes his dad.

"I actually do, I just needed another opinion" Nathan grins.

"My opinion?" Brooke kicks her eyebrow.

"Yes" he smirks and she kisses him.

"I love this apartment already"

******

Brooke walks into Rachel's house and sees Q and Rachel on the couch. As soon as Rachel notices her she presses pause and watches the brunette carefully.

"So?" she asks.

"We are still together, not engaged though and hopefully happy again" she says pretty fast, before Nathan walks in.

"Should I go out again and let you talk about me in front of Q, so that he can report every word to me" he teases his girlfriend who only rolls her eyes.

"Actually maybe we send both of you to buy food, so we can cook together" Rachel decides.

"Alright, you screwed up Nate" Q laughs and gets a paper handed to him.

"Let's go Q, I need to tell you something anyway" Nathan smirks at Brooke "You know, she was doing this thing that I love so much"

Brooke looks shocked and walks towards him "You are not doing this, or you will not have anything to talk about for a while"

"Just like you are married already" Q teased and both stiffen.

"Okay too early" Q says and pulls Nathan out of the house.

"So you are happy, right?" Rachel wonders and the brunette sits down beside her.

"Yes I guess I am" Brooke answers and smirks at her.

"Luke came by" Rachel says out of nowhere.

"I say happy and you say Luke?" Brooke wonders confused.

"Well I want to tell you now, before he comes back" Rachel nods towards the door.

"What did he want?" Brooke wonders. She plays nervously with a remote.

"He was all drunk and said something about giving you up and excepting your decision and something about you coming back to him anyway" Rachel remembers.

"Wow" Brooke mumbles and looks at Rachel.

"Yes" the red-haired nods.

They both sit there in silence for some minutes. Unable to say something to the topic and more focused to find another one.

"So where have you been this night?" Rachel asks and Brooke turns around with a big smile.

"At Nathan's apartment" she says proudly.

"He finally moved out? Who would have thought that the two of you thrown together would be so healthy for each other" Rachel smiles.

"How do you mean that?" Brooke wonders.

"I mean he stands up for his dad and you started some sketches for fashion" Rachel says and looks at Brooke's embraced face "I've seen them and they are awesome Brooke"

"Thank you" the brunette whispers as the boys come back.

******

It was a school day again and Brooke was sitting in her English class beside Lucas. She wanted to know exactly what he wanted at her place the night before.

"I heard you came over to see me" she whispers as she decides to stop following the lesson.

"I did" Lucas whispers back and signs.

"What did you want?" she wonders.

"I wanted…nothing" Lucas lies and Brooke looks surprised. She waited for something closer to the truth.

"You sure?" she whispers again.

"I wanted to apologize for being a jerk" he mumbles.

"You were and you should apologize to Nathan" Brooke whispers again.

"I know" Lucas says "you were right, maybe we are not meant to be Brooke Davis, though I really loved the thought of us" he adds.

"You finally agree that you fell for Peyton?" she mouths to him.

"No" he answers "I just understand that you and Nathan are going to last now"

"Thank you Luke" she says and watches the blonde carefully to see if this is just a trick.

"I was behaving like…like Dan" Lucas says disappointed in himself.

"So you talked to your mum" Brooke smiles and he nods. Brooke likes Karen, because she can see this woman's influence on her son, her caring and her loving. She always wanted to have a mother like that; she just never got this lucky!

The bell rings and they all get up. Nathan already waits for Brooke at the door and looks surprised to see Lucas walk towards him.

"Sorry man" he says to his little brother "I was a jerk and I am sorry for everything"

"Luke, are you screwing with me again?" Nathan wonders but sees the honesty in his brother's eyes.

"It's not okay Luke, but I can forgive you I guess" Nathan says and look offers him a hand to shake and they shake their hands. Brooke smiles at them and then walks closer to Nathan.

Things seem to go in a better direction now and she likes it.

******

In the next few weeks she stays over at Nathan's place more often and she even notices Lucas visit his brother frequently.

"Hey, do you think this all is a dream?" she asks Nathan insecurely.

"I don't know actually, sometimes I'm afraid to wake up" he mumbles against her hair and kisses it.

"Me too" she whispers.

"Did you talk to Peyton?" Nathan wants to know.

"No she was away with her dad during the vacation, but she will be home soon and I really hope we can sort things out, I start to miss her in my life. Is everything good with you and Lucas?" she whispers.

"Yeah, Karen even offered me a job" Nate kissed her head again and she couldn't stop smiling.

Everything seemed perfect for now and she was looking forward to enjoy every minute of this.


	24. Let you go

_Sorry guys that it took me a bit longer to upload, I guess I end this story soon. But I promise to start another Brathan one, because I just had an idea for the beginning._

"Keith isn't stable yet" Nathan mumbles as he walks in.

"What?" Brooke asks in shock.

"They brought him to the hospital after the car accident he had with Lucas, and he didn't make it yet" Nathan says as the brown-haired girl puts her arms around him.

"He'll be okay" she whispers to Nathan and he nods softly.

"I think he needs you now" Nathan says softly.

"Keith? He doesn't even know me that well" Brooke answers surprised and then he pulls her away to look her in the eyes.

"Luke needs you, he is broken and lonely and he has no one right now" Nathan whispers "you need to help him, ease his pain"

"Nate, are you sure?" she looks irritated.

"If I was him right now, I would want to have you there" Nathan says and kisses her head softly.

"Alright" she whispers against his chest and walks away to get her purse.

"I'll be there as soon as you need me to" Nathan says and smiles softly.

"Okay, I love you" she says before walking away.

"I love you too" Nathan says at the closed door and dials Q's number.

****

"Coffee?" Brooke asks softly and the blonde looks up.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asks surprised.

"Well, Nathan told me what happened and he thought you might need a friend" she says and sits down beside him.

"Wow he did that after all I put you guys through?"

"Yes, he cares about you Lucas Eugene Scott" Brooke mumbles and hands him the coffee, that he accepts this time.

"How are you holding up?" the brunette wants to know.

"It's all my fault Brooke" he whispers and looks down on the floor "I was drunk and couldn't drive by myself home"

"Hey, no one blames you"

"I do, I was the one who caused this. Keith is in there because of me" Lucas says and his voice breaks.

Brooke takes his hand and looks at him softly "I promise it will be good Lucas".

Nathan was right Luke was the picture of a broken man and he needed her here as a friend.

"I feel like I'm breaking inside" Luke mumbles and Brooke squeezes his hand.

"I'm here to put the pieces together if you need me too" she smiles softly.

"Thanks Brooke" Lucas smiles right back at her.

******

"You did what?" Q asks again and Nathan explains the situation for the third time.

"You told your current girlfriend to see her ex, while he is vulnerable? Are you insane?" Q keeps repeating and this doesn't help Nathan at all.

"I see it more as I told the friend of my brother to console him right now, when he needs her" he mumbles.

"Yeah, console, right?!" Q says again and raises his eyebrow.

"Q I trust her" Nathan keeps repeating himself as well.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't tell you better" Q laughs at his best friend "Nate sometimes you are an idiot"

"Thanks dude" Nate laughs and turns on the TV and watches a game with his friend.

*****

"Where is your mum?" Brooke wonders at the blonde as another doctor walks past them instead of talking to them.

"Italy" Lucas answers watching all the nurses and doctors walking around.

"So you are really here all by yourself?" she wonders "didn't you tell anyone?"

"I told Nathan" Lucas says ashamed.

"Oh"

"He didn't tell you?" Lucas asks surprised.

"No" Brooke shakes her head confused.

"Well he is a better man than I thought" Luke says and grins at her desperately.

"Are you happy Brooke Davis?" he asks.

"We shouldn't talk about that right now" she tries to escape the question.

"I hope you are" Luke mumbles before a doctor comes to talk to them.

"Keith Scott?" the older man asks.

"I'm his nephew" Lukas answers and watches the doctor take the charge.

"He needs surgery" is all that Lucas can understand and he feels like the floor under him is moving. Brooke tightens her grip and helps Lucas sit down again.

"Brooke would you mind stay?" he asks in a shaking voice.

"I wouldn't leave for the world"

******

"When was she supposed to call you?" Q asks after the game and Nathan looks at the clock.

"I said she should call me if she needed anything" Nate answers.

"Smooth move" Q teases his friend and walks to the fridge "You want anything?"

"Thanks for asking me if I want something from my fridge!" Nathan laughs.

"You are welcome" Q teases again and makes himself a sandwich.

"Hey they might need food" Nathan says in a matter of fact voice.

"Good choice that sounds believable" Q smiles brightly.

"I'm serious you idiot" Nate says and walks towards the kitchen and starts making some sandwiches and a can of coffee for the hospital.

"You get a chance to see them, and it is even convincing"

"Shut up Q"

*****

"Brooke I think you should go home, Nathan will be worried and I feel like an asshole for all I've done to you and I don't want to cause any more trouble"

"Well than don't" she says and elbows him "but I stay as long as you need me to"

"Thank you" he repeats again and they sit beside each other again in silence.

"Hey there you are" Nathan's voice is heard and they both look up "how are you holding up?"

"Not so good, Keith is in surgery" Lucas says and Brooke walks over to her boyfriend and hugs him.

"I'm sorry" she whispers at his ear.

Nathan freezes there for a moment.

"I brought snacks" he says then and sits down on the other side of Brooke.

"Thanks" she smiles at him weakly and offers Luke a sandwich.

"No thanks" the blonde answers and she offers Nate one too and he refuses as well.

They sit there in silence again. Not one of them could have imagined this kind of situation to happen.

Thousands of doctors walk by and even more nurses and every time they see one of them they shrug.

"Nathan I really appreciate you being here" Lucas says into the silence.

"You are my brother" Nathan says softly and squeezes Brooke's hand as she smiles as well.

"After all that I've done, I really feel shabby" Luke admits and Nathan just waves the apology which is about to follow away.

"You need us right now, so we are here" his brother says and then looks at him "You want something to drink"

"I would need something" Brooke whispers and Nathan gets up.

"Two bottles of water it is" he smirks weakly and walks off.

"He is great" Lucas says "you guys are good for each other"

"Thank you" Brooke smiles and the same doctor walk towards them again.

"He is stable now, he needs some time to wake up but he is over the worst"

"Thank you" Brooke and Luke say in sync.

Lucas throws his arms around the brunette and smiles at her shoulder.

"He is fine"

"I know, see everything went well" she says and pulls him closer in relieve.

"Don't hate me, Brooke" he whispers "I'm sorry for everything I've done"

That's when she looks him in the eyes and says "I don't hate you"

And he smiles softly at her.

"He is the right guy for you, so go be happy Brooke Davis" he says and for the first time he knows that he lets her go for good now.

"Thanks" she says and smirks "I hoped you would say that one day"

"Well this day is today" Lucas says as a nurse asks him if he wants to see Keith.

"I probably should go"

"Call me if you need anything" Brooke whispers and watches him walk away.

"Where is Luke?" Nathan wonders as he comes back with the water.

"Keith is okay, he is visiting him" she says and sees Nate relax at the second she tells him that. She gets up and kisses him softly.

"Thank you for be so great" she mumbles and hugs him.

"What did I do?" he wonders.

"You were just the perfect guy" she smiles and takes a bottle of water from his hand.

"Well I always am" he teases.

"Don't ruin this" she whispers again.

"What have happened Brooke?" Nathan asks confused.

"I guess I see the real you and it always makes me happy that I'm with you" she simply states and a smile escapes his lips.

"Lucas thinks we are perfect together" she adds.

"Maybe this will get easier now" Nathan smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Let's hope so" she agrees.

He takes her hand and sits down with her to wait when Luke comes out.

"He isn't awake yet, but I will stay here until he is, you guys can take off" the blonde Scott says and Nathan wants to say no, but Brooke is already asleep.

"I'm grateful for everything you did" Lucas adds and Nathan reaches for his hand to hug his brother as he gets up.

"I will always be there for you, that's what brothers are for"


	25. Always and Forever The End

"Hey" she murmured at Peyton and Rachel in their matching red dresses.

"Are you nervous B. Davis?" Peyton asked and watched the brunette breath heavily. She was trying to stop herself from panicking, but just couldn't yet.

"Sure as hell I am" Brooke breathes in and out.

"So you really give up single life?" Rachel teased as the brunette stood up and you could see her. The white corsage was soothing her curves and had hand stitched palliates on it and then the long dress was falling to the floor. At her shoulders a veil felt and was a nice contrast to her brunette hair.

"Shut up Rachel" she says and looked at the mirror.

"Can you believe he really made it with me through High School and University?" she whispered and her friends shook their heads.

"He really thought this thing through…he waited for the perfect moment to ask me and I can't say no to him anymore" she smiled at the mirror.

"He loves you Brooke" Peyton teases.

"Says Mrs. Scott with little Scottie soon to come" Brooke teased her pregnant friend.

"Well" Peyton smiled and looked at Rachel.

"I hope for you that at least Mouth is still single" Rachel muttered under her breath.

"Bitch just forgive Q" Brooke said and looked at Peyton.

"You you know the sex of the babies" the bride changed the subject.

"Yes" Peyton smiles "It's actually them, twins a boy and a girl"

"So you name them Brooke?" the brunette asks excited.

"Wouldn't be confusing at all" the blonde laughs and looks at Rachel.

Rachel smiles softly and think about her fight with Q and decides to let it go, becuase she somehow envies Brooke and her blonde bitchy friend.

*****

Six months earlier.

"_Brooke, you here?" he walked in their little apartment they rented near school._

"_In the kitchen" she screamed back._

"_Stop cooking and put on a nice dress, I want to drive with you somewhere" Nathan said in the doorway as she came closer and kissed him._

"_Why?" she was saying against his lips._

"_It's a surprise" he whispered back and she kicked her eyebrow and smiled._

"_I love surprises"._

_As they were in the car he smiled at her:_

"_I was required for the Bullets"._

"_Oh sweety that's awesome" she smiled._

"_But that's not it" he said "not what I wanted to tell you"_

_"You said no?" she asks shocked._

_"Of course not, but that news aren't as exciting as the ones that will follow"_

_"You tease me all the time" she pouts as they stop at her favourit restaurant._

_"You booked a table here?" she gets out as he helps her out of the car._

_As they finally ordered he looked her deeply in the eyes._

"_You are the best thing that could have happened to me" he started and she looked shocked, he took her hand and continued._

"_And you said maybe someday…well that is not the point I guess. Brooke Penelope Davis will you marry me?" he opened the black box in his other hand and a ring with a big diamond was in there._

"_Are you pregnant?" she stuttered in shock._

"_No" he took her hand "I just think you are the one, the one in a million and I found you and you let me in"_

"_Yes"_

"_Yes you did let me in or yes you marry me"_

"_Yes Nathan Royal Scott, I will become your wife" she said and he stormed over lifted her up and kissed her._

"_Yes?" he asked her again._

"_Yes!" she repeated and kissed him._

*****

"Man you are really going to be a married man in a few minutes" Q smiled brightly at his friend.

"Shut up Q" Nathan says and walks over to the window "Why am I not supposed to see her?" he asks and Lucas laughs.

"You would drive her insane little bro"

"But I would know she didn't leave yet"

"She won't" Q and Lucas smiled as they said it together.

"Everything will be perfect" Lucas said and walked to fix his brothers tie.

"How do you know?" Nathan asks.

"First of all you are the second best looking"

"Third" Q interrupted.

"You guys ain't funny" Nate says rolling his eyes. And his brother and friend exchanged looks.

"And you love her" Luke smiles and claps on his shoulder.

"Come on you will never think of any other girl, you have an insane crush on her after you have been with her for the past 4 years, what is there more to say? And her eyes sparkle every single time you touch her, or she sees you on tv playing or everytime you call her to ask about her meeting at Clothes over Bros"

"Thanks Luke" Nathan whispered and walked out of the room followed by his two best men.

****

The music was playing as he was standing there with Lucas and Q.

_Boom Boom, Boom Boom_…his heart was beating as the doors of the church went open and he saw the bride's maids walking in. They went in slowly and Rachel was holding Q's arm.

"I'm sorry" she whisperes.

"About throwing me out" he murmures back.

"For being a bitch" she admitts.

"I love you and you are my little girl, and no one calls my little girl bitch" he smiles at her and strockes her hand.

_Boom Boom Boom Boom_…her heart beat was fast as she heard her music play and the doors were opened again, so that now she could walk in.

All people were watching her slowly walk towards the aisle, while she only had eyes for him.

Nathan's blue eyes were the ones leading her forwards closer to him.

"We came here to see this two young people searching for the safety of the harbor of marriage" the priest said and Brooke smiled at Nate when all the people took their sits again.

"The couple decided to make their own vows. Nathan would you start please"

"Brooke, I seen the best in you, even though I seen many facets of you. I've seen the party girl and I have seen the sad girl. I have seen all the troubles you have been through and I have seen you fight against all the challenges that you've been put through. You are sexy and sweet, you are an angel and a devil. But I never lost this feeling. The feeling you get when you fall in love for the first time. I love all this character trades that you have. Always and forever, as long as I shall live I will care for you and I will love you and I will never leave you" Nathan said and Brooke was fighting with tears as it was her turn.

"Thank you" she bit her lip "You were there for me through bad and worse, and the good and even through the better. I guess you made everything better with your existence. I never thought I need anyone in my life, but I am glad I let you in. You showed me that trust is not just a word. I trust you Nathan Scott and I see future with you, this is why I even stand here. I want to grow old with you and make you smile all the dies until the rest of my life. Always and forever", she finished.

"Repeat now after me, I, Nathan Scott, take you Brooke Davis to be my wife…."

The kiss came and all the people cheered.

'"How do you feel Mrs. Davis-Scott?" Nathan asked softly as they walked out.

"Like nothing could be more perfect"

"I think you are right" he whispers as he kisses her before she throws the bride flowers. Rachel catches them and Brooke smirks.

"Just where I wanted them to go"she teases and takes a closer look at her husband.

"I love you Mr. Scott"

"I love you too, Mrs. Davis-Scott"

"I want to keep this name forever"

"and always" he added "me too"

**_Sorry guys this would be the end, thanks for holding on and waiting passionately for this!_**

**_I really loved the reviews, and I will start a new Brathan fanfic. Just check my site from time to time if you like!_**


End file.
